


Es esmu šeit, lai palīdzētu

by Norias



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Tik tālu nu mēs reiz esam. Esmu dzīvojis pārāk ilgi, pārāk bieži cietis sakāvi, un esmu zaudējis it visu, kas man reiz ir bijis svarīgs. Es lūdzu tikai vienu. Dodiet man vēl šo pēdējo iespēju. Dodiet man iespēju pielikt tam visam punktu. Punktu šai cīņai, kas vilkusies gadu tūkstošos. Dodiet man tās nāvi, kas pakļāva sev visu Pasauli ar savu Attīrīšanu. Dodiet man Sereniti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm here to help](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486841) by Mark Doherty. 



> Autora Marka Dohertija piezīmes.
> 
> Mēness Kareivjus, visus saistītos personāžus un lokācijas ir radījusi Naoko Takeuči. Šeit tie ir izmantoti ar vislielāko cieņu un atzinību.
> 
> Lasītāju ievērībai - dienasgrāmatas ieraksti (jūs tos sapratīsiet ļoti ātri) ir atdalīti no pārējā teksta ar -#-
> 
> Lūdzu ņemt vērā - uzbrukumi man vai šim stāstam tiks ignorēti. Pirmā versija tika publicēta Usenet forumos vēl 1998. gadā, tāpēc es labi zinu, ka lasītājiem mēdz būt visai emocionāla reakcija uz šo darbu.
> 
> Kā jau bija minēts, šis stāsts ( līdz sestajai nodaļai) tika publicēts vēl 1998. gadā. Tas arī bija viens no pirmajiem, kas atļāvās iekrāsot Kristāla Tokiju sliktā gaismā, un tāpēc izpelnījās zināmu visai asu vārdu apmaiņu no abām lasītāju un recenzentu pusēm - kā Kristāla Tokijas piekritēju tā noliedzēju. Es konstatēju, ka atrast to internetā pēdējā laikā ir kļuvius teju vai neiespējami, tāpēc es to pārarhivēju ff.net. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3337074/1/Im_Here_to_Help
> 
> Autora piekrišana tulkojumam iegūta.

 

-#-

Kristāla Tokija.

Kristāliskās celtnes, mežģīnēm līdzīgie maģijas torņi, kas ietiecās debesīs līdzīgi eņģeļu spārniem.

Cilvēki kas smējās. Cilvēki kas smaidīja. Cilvēki, kas gandrīz nekad neraudāja. Kāpēc gan lai tie raudātu? Viņi taču dzīvoja Utopijā.

Es ienīstu to. Es ienīstu viņus. Es ienīstu viņu.

Serenite. Jaunā Karaliene Serenite.

Viņu sauc par dzīvo dievieti. Dievs man liecinieks, cilvēki pielūdz viņu kā reālu dievu šai izlaizītajā, bezdvēseliskajā ellē.

Es viņu saucu par sātanu. Viņa ir tā visa kvintessence, pret ko es esmu cīnījies visu savu dzīvi. Viņa ir tirāns. O, nepārprotiet mani, labsirdīgs, žēlsirdīgs, bet tik un tā tirāns.Un es varu liekot roku uz sirds apzvērēt, ka viņas sterilizētajā un kastrētajā sabiedrībā neviens pat dzirdējis nekad neko nav par protestiem pret šo ‘valdnieci no dieva žēlastības’.

Ak jā, varu derēt, ka arī vilcieni viņas valstībā iet precīzi pēc saraksta. Vai, kas nu tur tagad tiek izmantots masu transportam. Ir pagājis krietni ilgs laiks, kopš es pēdējo reizi riskēju iebāzt degunu šai sterilizētajā bedrē.

Pirms gadiem desmit es reiz saķēros ar Marsu. Tā diena man izmaksāja vairāk enerģijas rezervēs nekā trīs iepriekšējie gadsimti. Tas bija gandrīz to vērts, starp citu. Gandrīz to vērts - cīnīties ar Senši kareivi tik ilgi, cik mēs toreiz kāvāmies, un nenomirt… Tad viņa nosauca mani par ļaunuma iemiesojumu.

Es? Ļauns? Ļauni bija dzīvot pasaulē, kas sastāvēja tikai no diviem toņiem - baltā un melnā, un lepni uzskatīt, ka tieši tu esi tas baltais un pareizais. Ļauni bija paziņot ‘TU ESI ĻAUNS. ES ESMU LABA’. Ļauni bija skatīties uz pasauli absolūtos vērtējumos. Ļaunums ir meli.

Meli ir visa šī pilsēta.

Bet, ko gan lai es iesāku? Spēks? Man ir spēks. Šis tas no tā pat ir mans personiskais. Viens pret vienu es esmu spējis veiksmīgi sacensties ar teju jebkuru no visām Senši, tais brīžos kad mums ir sanācis saķerties. Mums ir līdzvērtīgas enerģijas rezerves. Bet ir Spēks, un ir Serenite. Pārāk daudzi muļķi nav spējuši pārdzīvot šo kļūdīšanos.

Tomēr… Tomēr man liekas, ka es esmu atradis kādu spraudziņu. Es nezinu, vai es varēšu to izdarīt. Es nezinu, vai man pietiks enerģijas. Es nudien neesmu drošs ka man izdosies tikt garām leģendārajam sargam. Bet tas ir to vērts lai es tomēr riskētu.

Laiks ir visa atslēga. Ja vien man būtu laiks, es varētu vērst visu par labu. Es varētu beidzot rast mieru.

Es to darīšu. Varbūt ka es miršu to darot. Varbūt ka es tikai panākšu to, ka es nekad nebūšu bijis. Izdzēsīšu sevi no laika rituma uz visiem laikiem. Un vēl lielāka iespēja ir, ka nenotiks itin nekas. Nemaz. Bet, šobrīd man jau ir vienalga. Pēc deviņsimts nodzīvotiem gadiem, ir sasodīti grūti izjust kādas rūpes vai satraukumu par savu turpmāko eksistenci.

Dodiet man lūdzu tam visam noslēgumu. Dodiet man tās nāvi, kas to visu sāka. Dodiet man Sereniti.

Un, dodiet man to, lai arī mana dvēsele, kaut sen jau pazudusi, lai tā tomēr nenonāktu ellē par visiem tiem grēkiem, ko es esmu sadarījis pa visiem šiem gadiem.

Tomēr… vairāk par visu… ļaujiet man pasapņot šos sapņus par varu. Ļaujiet man pasapņot mierā. Ļaujiet man pasapņot par manu jaunību.

Dažreiz, sapņi ir viss, kas tev ir palicis.

 

  * _Pēdējais ieraksts maza formāta dienasgrāmatā, mūsu ēras 2911 gadā meklētāju atrasts pamestā mājoklī netālu no Kristāla Tokijas. Kad precīzi ir veikts šis ieraksts, un kas to ir veicis, paliek nezināms._




 

-#-

 

* * *

 

 

Tokijas naktis. Ļaužu masas drūzmējās pilsētas ielās, vairums vēloties aizmirst kaut uz īsu brīdi dienas darba un pienākuma nastu un ļauties dzīves kārdinājumiem. Pusaudžu grupas pulcējās lielveikalos un spēļu zālēs, lai izklaidētos, lai vienkārši būtu kopā ar līdzīgi domājošiem, ēstu neveselīgu pārtiku, skatītos kino un spēlētu jaunākās spēles spēļu automātos, kā, teiksim, to vienu šobrīd ļoti populāro arkādi par supermeiteni kas plosījās pa Angliju, 'Seilor Vī'.

Viņš streipuļoja cauri pūlim, ignorējot nicinošos, nosodošos skatienus un to, ka dažs labs pretimgājējs izvēlējās labāk pāriet pretējā ielas pusē nekā pienākt tuvāk. Tas viss tikai to drēbju dēļ.

Sīkmanīgie, skaudīgie, nenovīdīgie cilvēki. Vienā brīdī pilni ar mīlestību, ar laimi un cerībām, tik starojoši un priecīgi. Jau nākamajā nenovīdīgi, skaudīgi, naida pārņemti.

Viņš pasmaidīja. Ak, kā viņam tās bija trūcis, šīs nakts Tokijas. Netīra, pārapdzīvota, pilna ar ļautiņiem, kas tevi pasūtīs ellē, paliekot pie tam visu laiku tik neizmērojami pieklājīgi pret tevi… O jā, viņam tik ļoti pietrūka šīs Tokijas. Tā bija CILVĒCISKA, nevis tā uzpucētā lopukūts lopiņiem ar izskalotajām smadzenēm, kas šai vietā atradās nākotnē.

Viņš atsitās pret mājas sienu un tad iegriezās pirmajā tumšākajā šķērsielā, kas pagadījās ceļā. Viņam vajadzēja atpūtu. Viņam vajadzēja pārtiku. Viņam vajadzēja enerģiju. Enerģiju viņam vajadzēja vairāk par visu.

Ja laiks bija atslēga, tad enerģija bija tā slēdzene. Bija nācies iztērēt visu iekrāto enerģiju līdz pat pēdējam džoulam, lai nonāktu šeit. Sen sen atpakaļ pagātnē. Laikā, kad Senši vēl bija tikai parastas jaunas meitenes ar interesantām spējām un tērpušās muļķīgos kostīmos. Pretstatā sievietēm ar neaprakstāmi bīstamām spējām, bet joprojām tērptām muļķīgos kostīmos.

Viņš ierāvās dziļāk ēnās. Tā tikai vēl trūka, lai pēc milzīgā darba, pēc gadsimtiem krātās enerģijas izlietošanas, pēc tā neiedomājamā ceļojuma, kāds pārcentīgs policists vai kārtības sargs viņu tagad apcietinātu par klaidonību.

Lai gan, tas jau arī nebija svarīgi. Laiks, beidzot tas bija viņa pusē. Viņam bija tas izdevies. Varbūt ka šobrīd viņš bija vārgāks par jaundzimušu bērnu, bez enerģijas, bez naudas, bez jebkā. Bet viņš bija šeit. Viņš bija izgājis cauri Laika Zālei, izdarījis neiedomājamo, pārceļojis vairāk ka tūkstoš gadus, un tas viss bez Pluto palīdzības.

Viņš saviebās un aiz ķēdītes izvilka no drēbēm kaklarotu ar piekariņu.

“Mēs to izdarījām, mans draugs. Mēs varam mēģināt radīt labāku pasauli.”

Viņš pasmaidīja. Bija tikai viena lieta, kas viņu uztrauca.

Kur pie velna bija palikusi Laika Sargs?

* * *

 

Viņa skatījās lejup no jumta, kā viņš atspiežas pret pretējās ēkas sienu.

Redzēt laika pavedienus, redzēt likteņa pavērsienus, nolemtību, neizmainību. Redzēt, vērot un neiejaukties… Nebija nekāds brīnums, ka viņas amats, atšķirībā no citām Senši Sudraba Laikmetā, nemainīja darbinieci katru gadsimtu. Izredzes atrast reizi gadsimtā tādu meiteni, kas būtu gatava darīt to, ko darīja viņa, bija niecīgas. Godīgi sakot, reizi tūkstoš gados izredzes bija tikai mazliet lielākas.

Viņš bija ienaidnieks. Viens no ļaunākajiem ienaidniekiem viņas karalienei, un, ņemot vērā, kas tur bija kompānijā, tas patiesi kaut ko nozīmēja. Viņš ienīda karalieni vairāk par visiem citiem, ar ko viņai bija nācies saskarties, pat par karalieni Berilu. Nebija šaubu, ka, ja nebūs citas iespējas, lai iznīcinātu Sereniti, viņš būs gatavs iznīcināt pat pašu laiku.

Viņai gandrīz vai kļuva viņa žēl. Galu galā, viņš bija vēl vairāk sapinies laikā ka viņa pati.

Pluto samirkšķināja acis. Un izgaisa.

* * *

-#-

Reiz es biju cilvēks. Izaugu mētājoties pa visu apkārtni. Kioto, Tokija, Osaka, mazliet pat Honkonga… Visādas vietiņas. Grūti atcerēties tās visas, jo pēc tam es esmu apceļojis visu pasauli tūkstošiem reižu, un deviņi simti gadu atmiņu ar laiku mēdz sajukt kopā.

Piedzimstot mani sauca… cik muļķīgi, bet es nevaru atcerēties kā mani nosauca man piedzimstot. Ir pagājis tik daudz gadsimtu, ka, man liekas, vārdam īsti vairs nav nozīmes. Es esmu vienkārši es. Tas arī ir viss, kas ir svarīgi.

Vienu dienu es ieguvu spēku. Kur un kā, nav jēgas rakstīt. Es pierakstu tikai to, ko varētu aizmirst, un to, kā es piedzimu ‘otrreiz’, es nekad neaizmirsīšu. Tomēr, ar visu šo jauniegūto spēku, es vēl labu laiku dzīvoju parastu, ikdienišķu dzīvi.

Protams, ka tas tā nevarēja vilkties mūžīgi. Gadiem ejot, ‘briesmoņu’ uzbrukumi kļuva arvien biežāki un bīstamāki. Galu galā tika apdraudēta arī mana ģimene, kas nu no tās vēl bija palicis. Es izvēlējos cīnīties. Man pat tīri labi veicās. Gandrīz nogalināja mani tikai reizes trīs vai četras.

Arī ar Senši man tad vēl nebija manu... problēmu. Pāris kaujās mēs pat cīnījāmies kopā plecu pie pleca. Viņas gan vienmēr ieturēja zināmu distanci. Marsai es nekad nebiju paticis, un ar Jupiteru nebija daudz labāk. Es atceros, ka toreiz tas mani stipri sāpināja, bet viņas man nekad nepaskaidroja tādas uzvedības iemeslus. Es gan atceros, ka pats es toreiz biju varen lecīgs un nekaunīgs tips, tā ka visticamākais tā bija manis paša vaina. Es nepratu sadzīvot ar citiem. Tomēr īsta naida starp mums toreiz nebija.

Tas bija vēlāk. Kad nomira Seilormūna. Kad no savas nolādētās paslēptuves izlīda Serenite. Pēc Ledus.

Dievs žēlīgais, nu kāpēc tam bija jābūt Ledum?!!

 

  * _Pieraksti uz nodriskātas fizikas rokasgrāmatas malām, atrasti pamestā slietenī tur, kur kādreiz bija atradusies Losandželosa, 2873.gadā._



-#-

* * *

Beidzot pūlis bija palicis retāks. Šo laiku viņš bija patērējis, lai mazliet atgūtos un savestu sevi kārtībā. Noelsies, viņš pieslējās kājās un atspiedās pret sienu. Klusi saskaitījis līdz trīs, viņš saņēmās un atstāja šķērsielas patvērumu.

Soli pa solim. Soli pa solim, tikai uz priekšu. Viņš uzsūca sevī apkārtesošo enerģiju. Vēja pūsma, kas šūpoja gaiši brūno sadruskāto lietusmēteli. Īsa apstāja pie strūklakas, lai ieelpotu ūdens pilieniem piesātināto gaisu un noskalotu brilles, kas bija pārklājušās ar putekļiem un smiltīm. Elektrība no gaisa vadiem, siltums no netālo veikalu un kafejnīcu kondicionieriem. Enerģija ienāca no visiem avotiem, kas vien bija apkārt. Maz, pa kripatiņai, bet šobrīd pat kripatiņa bija vairāk nekā nekas. Ar to būs jāpietiek, kamēr neatradīsies kas labāks.

Viņš pārlaida skatienu ielai, atkal ievērojot, kā cilvēki met viņam līkumu, tad paskatījās uz sevi un paraustīja plecus. Vai tas bija lietusmētelis, garās bikses vai mīkstie puszābaki? Vai varbūt nevajadzēja uzmest galvā lietusmēteļa kapuci? Vai arī varbūt nebija vajadzējis likt atkal brilles uz acīm? Varbūt ka viņš patiesi izskatījās pēc ciemata muļķīša?

Noņēmis brilles, viņš nikni saberzēja acis. Sasodīts, kā vajadzēja jaunas, normālas drēbes. Arī naudu vajadzēja, gan drēbēm gan pārējam. Alus dēļ varētu pat kādu nogalināt.

Nu labi, ne nu ne gluži nogalināt, bet degunu gan viņš par to bija gatavs ielauzt.

Viņš sapurināja galvu. Nauda pagaidīs. Enerģijas iztrūkums bija daudz bīstamāks. Lai atjaunotu krājumus, bija nepieciešams kaut kas nopietnāks par apkārt esošo fona enerģiju. To viņam vajadzētu krāt pāris gadsimtus. Viņš paskatījās apkārt, pasmaidīja un tad devās uz priekšu pa ielu.

Soli pa solim, tikai uz priekšu.

* * *

Jouma aizvēra sava mazā dzīvoklīša durvis. Viņa bija viena no tām dažām izredzētajām, kam ģenerālis Žadeīts bija uzticējis ilgstošu slepenu misiju uz Zemes. Kamēr citām joumām izkrita īsas, ašas, ugunīgas un ātras enerģijas iegūšanas misijas, viņai un vēl citām māsām bija jādzīvo starp cilvēkiem un jānodrošina neliela, šo stulbo aitu tikko pamanāma, toties konstanta enerģijas pārsūknēšana. Tieši viņa un citas viņai līdzīgās nodrošināja ģenerāli ar nelielu, toties vienmēr pieejamu enerģijas rezervi ārkārtas gadījumiem.

Viņas darbs bija strādāt Japānas Dzelzsceļā kā vilciena vadītājai. Pārpildītie vagoni pīķa stundās, pilni ar izvirtuļiem un kabatzagļiem, ar darbā un dzīvē nogurušajiem, ar aizkaitinātiem, ar izdegušiem, ar stresā samocītiem cilvēkiem… Viena vienīga stunda brauciena pīķa stundā sniedza vairāk no dusmām, naida un bailēm radītās enerģijas, kā būtu vajadzīgs veselas joumu pilsētas uzturēšanai visu mēnesi.

No joumas redzesskata, labāku dzīvi nemaz nevarēja vēlēties. Viņas postenis bija gana svarīgs, taču tai pašā reizē arī samērā drošs. Viņa vienmēr bija ģenerāļa uzmanības zonā, taču ne pašā centrā, un uz citas planētas, prom no citām joumām, tā ka neviena cita nožēlojama maita nevarēja izdomāt uzlabot savu pozīciju ar dunci viņas mugurā. Pietiekoši svarīga, lai lēnām iegūtu statusu, un tai pat laikā ne tik svarīga, lai katru dienu nāktos tērēt enerģiju teleportam atpakaļ uz Karalisti ziņojumiem priekšniecībai. Zināmā mērā jouma pat bija atklājusi, ka šāda pseido-neatkarība viņai tīri labi patīk.

“Sveicināti,” vīrs apmetnī un kapucē iznira no nelielā iebūvētā skapja blakus durvīm,  kā rēgs no ēnas. “Es lūgtu Jūs palīdzēt man manā uzdevumā.”

Joma samirkšķināja acis. “Ko? Ko tu te vispār meklē? Paklau, ja tu izdomāji mani apzagt, tā būs pēdējā kļūda tavā mūžā.”

“Atdod man savu enerģiju, svešiniek šai pasaulē. Es apsolu, tas beigsies ātri.”

Joumas acis ieplētās. “”Kā? Kā tu…” Joumas acis samiedzās. Kāds nožēlojams cilvēks, uzzinājis par Tumsas Karalistes plāniem. Par to, ko darīt informācijas noplūdes gadījumā, jau sen bija sastādītas detalizētas instrukcijas. Jouma atmeta savu maskēšanās izskatu, izslienoties visā savā parastajā septiņas pēdas garajā augumā. “Tagad tu mirsi, muļķa…” Kaut kas nebija pareizi. Kaut kas nebija bijis pareizi jau tad, kad viņa bija tikko spērusi kāju savā mazajā naktsmītnē. Kāpēc viņa jutās tik nogurusi?

“Par vēlu cīnīties, mazā,” cilvēka rokas brūnajos cimdos šāvās uz priekšu. Tās uzliesmoja ar zaļganu enerģiju, sitot vienreiz, otrreiz, un kauli joumas rokās sašķīda šķēpelēs. Viņa pat nepaguva iekliegties sāpēs, kad cilvēka rokas jau sakļāvās ap viņas kaklu.

Viņa tik un tā cīnījās. Viņa pūlējās pacelt salauztās rokas, izlaist savu enerģijas uzbrukumu, bet tās tikai nevarīgi šūpojās. Un viņa jutās tik miegaina… Tik ātri taču viņai nevarēja sākt trūkt elpas?

“Es apsolīju, ka tas būs ātri. Tu nemocīsies.”

“Tu… tik un tā mirsi… Tumsas Karaliste…” jouma izdvesa, “... mēs atgūsim Zemi…” Viņa pavēra muti, gribot teikt vēl kaut ko. Tad gaisma viņas acīs izplēnēja, noraustījās un izdzisa. Jouma iemirdzējās, sairstot putekļus un izgaistot nebūtībā.

“Man žēl,” viņš izdvesa, viss mirgojot smaragdzaļā gaismā.

Mirušās joumas putekļi izslīdēja no viņa pirkstiem.

“Man tik ļoti žēl.”

* * *

 

-#-

Es to nogalināju. Radījums. Jouma. Demons. Vispār sauciet kā gribat.

Vai tam bija sapņi, nākotnes plāni, cerības? Vai tas bija vēlējies tādu dzīvi - būt par medītu zvēru, līdz tapt nogalināts? Vai varbūt tas tikai vēlējās, lai viņu liek mierā?

Es atzīstu, ka nenogalināju šo radījumu augstu morāles principu vārdā, ne arī lai pasargātu tuvākajā apkārtnē mītošos no viņa uzbrukumiem. Viss, ko tas bija izdarījis, bija pāris nomiegti mājlopi, un dažiem cilvēkiem atņemts neliels enerģijas daudzums, nekas reāli dzīvību apdraudošs. Man kauns to atzīt, bet es nogalināju to viņa uzkrātās enerģijas dēļ.

Es patstāvīgi uzņemu enerģiju no visa kas ir man apkārt. Man vajag daudz energijas, bet uzņemt to no apkārtējās vides fona ir lēns process. Tajā dienā, kad es reiz neizbēgami saķeršos ar Sereniti, man vajadzēs visas iespējamās enerģijas rezerves, un fona uzkrāšana ir pārāk lēna. Man ir vajadzīgs ātrāks veids, un tāds diemžēl eksistē. Es spēju izvilkt enerģiju no citiem maģiskajiem … radījumiem. Joumas. Daemoni. Kardiani. Senši. Tie visi ir spēcīgas maģiskās būtnes ar milzīgiem enerģijas uzkrājumiem. Viena tāda dod man vairāk enerģijas kā gadsimtu ilga pacietīga krāšana.

Es nelepojos ar to, ko daru. No malas skatoties, es esmu enerģētisks vampīrs. Dēle, kas izsūc citu dzīves. Savā laikā esmu daudzus neradījumus nosūtījis uz elli, viss tikai tā papildus enerģijas malka dēļ.

Agrāk vai vēlāk, es zinu, kāds arī mani nosūtīs uz elli pie viņiem.

Es atceros ka sen atpakaļ lasīju kādu poēmu. Tā bija sasodīti gara, tipiska savam laikam, pilna ar puķainiem aprakstiem. Es to gandrīz visu esmu aizmirsis. Izņemot vienu fragmentu:

Mēs dzīvojam, mēs mirstam,  
Mēs brīnāmies kāpēc esam.  
Tas laikam ir tas - būt cilvēkam.  
Es domāju. Vai es varu nomirt?

 

  * _Vārdi, atrasti ieskrāpēti netīrumos klātā sienā kādā alā 300 kilometrus no bijušās Polijas/Vācijas robežas 2632. gadā. Izskatās ka tur reiz mitinājies kaut kāds briesmonis_




 

-#-

* * *

 

Tumsas Karaliste.

Viņš rūpīgi nomazgāja rokas dzīvokļa virtuves izlietnē, aizskalojot prom joumas putekļus no saviem cimdiem. Jouma pirms nāves bija pieminējusi Tumsas Karalisti. Tas jau bija interesanti. Reiz viņš bija domājis, ka tas ir tikai kārtējais mīts, leģenda no Senši pirmajiem aktivitātes gadiem. Izrādās, ka viņš bija alojies.

O jā, tas jau palika ļoti interesanti.

Notīrījies, viņš sāka pārmeklēt dzīvokli. Nekā daudz jau te nebija, mazs savārtīts guļampaklājs, maza tualete, maza izlietne virtuvē blakus miniatūrai plītiņai. Bet kam gan joumai vajadzētu ko vairāk? Nopūties par tukšumu, viņš atvēra drēbju skapi.

Tukšums. Nu protams, joumas apģērbs jau bija tikai daļa no ilūzijas, ar ko viņa izlikās par cilvēku, kam gan tam radījumam būtu vajadzīgas reālas drēbes? Skatiens noslīdēja lejup pa skapja tukšajiem plauktiem, un piepeši viņa acis viegli ieplētās.

Nomestas uz apakšējā plaukta, gluži kā atkritumi uz izmešanu, bija visai pieklājīgs žūksnis ar jēnām, papīrā un monētās.

“Nu bet protams! Ko gan lai jouma iesāktu ar naudu? Kāds sīkums ēdienam, un pārējais viss no viņas algas bija lieks, un samests šeit. Interesanti, ko gan viņa bija darījusi lai tā pelnītu?” Paraustījis plecus, viņs noliecās un savāca banknotes un monētas. Galu galā, iepriekšējai īpašniecei tās vairs galīgi nebija vajadzīgas.

Budas lotosa pozā viņš sēdēja uz joumas guļampaklājiņa, acis pievērtas, plaukstas saliktas laiviņā sev priekšā. Ādas siksniņa, kurā, ar sarežģītu pinumu iesaitēts karājās kristāls, bija apvijusies ap pirkstiem.

Kapuce bija atmesta uz muguras, brilles noliktas blakus, un pirmo reizi varēja redzēt to, kas slēpās zem šiem maskas fragmentiem. Vīrs izskatījās ļoti jauns, pēc skata ap septiņpadsmit gadiem, ne vairāk, un viņa smaragdzaļie mati, kas krita lejup līdz pat pleciem, ieskāva drūmo seju un padarīja kopiespaidu mazliet maigāku.

Viņš atslāba un atvēra acis. Baltumu nebija, tā vietā acu krāsa sākās no gaiši zaļas pie plakstiņiem un pakāpeniski palika tumšāka tur kur būtu vajadzējis būt zīlītēm. Skatiens bija tāds, kuru nevarēja ilgi izturēt.

“Nu ko, mans draugs,” viņš sacīja rokās satvertajam kristālam. “Izskatās, ka pilsētā čum un mudž joumas. Daudz jautrāk, kā te būs nākotnē. Es pat jūtu, ka man te patiks.”

Viņš piešķieba galvu, it kā ieklausītos citiem nedzirdamā atbildē. “Es piekrītu. Enerģija ir pirmajā vietā. Kaut kur te ārā slēpjas Serenite, un man vajadzēs daudz enerģijas, lai viņu iznīcinātu.”

Vēl viena pauze.

“Tev taisnība, es arī neredzu citas iespējas, kā ātri tikt pie enerģijas krājumiem. Rīt mēs iesim medīt joumas.”

* * *

“Man vajag istabu vienai naktij.” Viņš ieskatījās sejā viesnīcas klerkam. Kapuce bija atmesta atpakaļ, bet brilles joprojām bija uz acīm. Īsu brīdi bija uzplaiksnījusi doma pārlaist nakti mirušās joumas dzīvoklī, bet to viņš ātri atmeta kā stulbu ideju. Viņš bija izdzīvotājs. Izdzīvotāji nemēdza gulēt tikko nogalināto upuru mitekļos, jo īpaši, ja nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, vai mirušais upuris negaidīja kādu vēlu viesi pusnakts izpriecām. Tāpēc viņš bija sameklējis tepat netālu esošu viesnīcu. Pēc izskata spriežot drīzāk jau pat hosteli.

 “Man žēl bet mums nav brīvu….‘

“Pārbaudiet vēlreiz,” viņš pavēra muti smaidā un noņēma brilles, ieurbjoties klerkā ar skatienu.

Menedžeris sadūrās ar zaļo acu caururbjošo skatu un uz viņa pieres izsitās sīkas sviedru lāsītes. “Ah.. Protams, kāds es muļķis… es pavisam piemirsu… Vatanabes… jā, Vatanabes atcēla rezervāciju. Te būs!” viņš pasniedza atslēgas.

“Jūs esat tik laipns,” vīrs pasmaidīja, uzliekot brilles un noliekot uz uzņemšanas letes pāris banknotes. “Jūs teju vai aizmirsāt paprasīt drošības naudu.”

* * *

“Ak, ja man ir atļauts tā teikt, ar šīm drēbēm mugurā jūs izskatāties pēc pavisam cita cilvēka.”

Viņš savilka seju viltotā smaidā, ignorēja maigo dzēlienu par vecajām drēbēm, samaksāja veikala pārdevējam un beidzot varēja doties ārā. Viņš bija iegādājies jaunu ietērpu, cik nu varēja atļauties - gaišs brīva piegriezuma krekls, tumšas bikses, lētas bet izturīgas kurpes. Uz muguras bija audekla soma ar vecajām drēbēm. Ādas kaklarota bija ap kaklu, kristāls paslēpts zem krekla izgriezuma malas.

Pēc nakts hostelī, nelielām bet sātīgām brokastīm, publiskās pirts apmeklējuma un tagad jaunām drēbēm, neko daudz citu viņš vairs nevarēja atļauties. Naudas iztrūkumu nāksies ar skubu sākt risināt, un jau drīz.

Kaut kas tomēr nebija kārtībā. Viņš te bija vai no ādas izlīdis pūloties saģērbties tā kā iedzimtie, izlicis teju visu atlikušo naudu par ietērpu, un tik un tā uz viņu skatījās tā, itkā viņam būtu divas galvas vienas vietā. Pie visiem kami, cilvēki tikai uzmeta viņa sejai skatienu un steidzās pāriet otrā ielas pusē!

Paga! Seja… Acu kontakts…

Viņš rupji nolamājās, apcirtās un devās atpakaļ uz apģērbu veikalu. Dažas minūtes vēlāk, viņš atkal atstāja veikalu, šoreiz ar lētām bet efektīvām saulesbrillēm uz acīm.

Kabatā bija palikušas mazāk kā piecsimts jēnas. Naudas problēma. To tiešām nāksies drīz vien sākt risināt nopietni.

* * *

Viņš sastinga pussolī, skatoties uz skatlogu, kurā kāda gaisīga būtne cieši piegulošā triko bija augstu izslējusi getrā tērpto kāju, solot perfektu augumu tikai desmit nodarbībās. Viena roka viņam bija izmaukta cauri  somas rokturiem, otra iespiesta gurnā.

“Nopietni? Aerobikas salons?” Viņš sapurināja galvu. Tur iekšā juta enerģiju. Ļoti daudz enerģijas. Kāds, kam bija sasodīti daudz enerģijas un arī, liekas, labas prasmes to likt lietā. Tas būtu kāds no tās Tumsas Karalistes? Un bez tā vēl…

“Ak vai vai”, senši arī.

Viņš ātri pārlaida skatienu ielai. “Ahā!” žigliem soļiem viņš aizsoļoja gar fasādi un iegriezās šķērsielā, kur, kā jau bija paredzams, salonam bija sētas ieeja. Viņš paraustīja durvis. Aizslēgtas. Īss skatiens pa labi, pa kreisi, viegla plecu paraustīšana, un viņa dūre izsitās cauri durvīm, iznesot slēdzeni no stiprinājumiem. Viņš iegāja iekšā un klusi pievēra aiz sevis sadragātās durvis.

“Laiks sākt postīt un iznīcināt.” Vēl labāk būtu, ja, to darot, neviens nejaušs aculiecinieks nevarētu pēc tam viņu identificēt. Ja viņu sāks meklēt policija, tas tālāko rīcību stipri apgrūtinās. Nu, vismaz sarežģīs jau nu noteikti.

Nometis somu zemē, viņš atrāva to vaļā un izņēma vecās drēbes un savu uzticamo apmetni.

Cik labi, ka ilgais mūžs jau sen bija pierādījis - paradums valkāt drēbes, kas piesedz seju, ir ļoti noderīgs, lai kāda arī tobrīd nevaldītu mode.

“Vispār man šīs te vienmēr ir patikušas labāk.”

* * *

Seilor Mūna asi aizcirta aiz sevis durvis un atkrita pret tām, pūloties atgūt elpu. Viņai tikko bija izdevies atbrīvot vairākus salona trenerus no Žadeīta kontroles, vienlaikus arī pieliekot treknu punktu visai enerģijas zagšanas operācijai. Vēl viena kauja, kas spīdoši uzvarēta. Luna jau bija izzagusies ārpusē, kamēr viņa pati sameklētu klusāku vietu, kur pārmainīt izskatu no Mēness Kareives atpakaļ uz parasto Usagi Tsukino.

Tagad atlika tikai pārvērsties atpakaļ par parastu japāņu skolnieci, sameklēt Naru, un pēc tam kopā apmeklēt kādu saldējuma kafejnīcu. Lai ko Luna nepukstētu, kaujā ar ļaunajiem spēkiem viņa tikko bija zaudējusi krietni daudz enerģijas, par ko liecināja kaut vai sviedriem piemirkusī blūze. Viena saldējuma porcija bija godam nopelnīta. Varbūt pat divas…

Viņa pārlaida skatienu tukšajai telpai, pārliecinoties ka te neviena nav, un jau sāka koncentrēties uz transformāciju atpakaļ…

“Seilor Mūna?” No ēnu aizsega iznira vīrs apmetnī un kapucē. Kapuce krita pāri sejai, tā ka gaismā varēja redzēt tikai zodu un pusi no mutes, un zem kapuces nojaušamās brilles pilnībā apslēpa svešinieka identitāti. “Kāds patīkams pārsteigums. Prieks redzēt tevi sveiku un veselu.”

“Kas… Kas tu tāds vēl esi?” Mēness kareive sastomījās, neapzināti kāpjoties atpakaļ. Viņas roka pati pasniedzās pēc tiāras, un tas deva zināmu drošības sajūtu. Ja nu kas, viņa pagūs mest ar tiāru, pirms vēl svešinieks būs blakus. Tas gan nemazināja to faktu, ka sirds viņai šobrīd bija gatava izlekt pa muti ārā. Kā gan viņa pirmīt šo svešinieku nebija pamanījusi?

“Ak, tikai ieinteresēts garāmgājējs. Ja tas tevi satrauc, tad nē, es neesmu nācis no Tumsas Karalistes.”

“Ko tu gribi?”

“Es? Es esmu šeit, lai palīdzētu. Atceries par to, jo es plānoju te uzkavēties.” Viņš pamāja, pakāpās atpakaļ ēnās un pazuda skatienam.

* * *

 

-#-

Seilor Mūna. Mēness Kareive. Viņa bija trešā senši, ko es sastapu. Liekas, tobrīd viņai bija septiņpadsmit vai astoņpadsmit gadi. Es biju palicis par to, kas es tagad esmu, jau gadu agrāk. Satikāmies mēs gluži nejauši, abi nejauši trāpījāmies tuvumā, kad kārtējā jouma sadomāja paplosīties. Jebšu tas bija jau daemons? Vai oni? Ai, kāda gan starpība. Nāve nav rasiste, tā nevienu nešķiro pēc sugu piederības, un, kad mēs ar Mūnu bijām beiguši, neradījums bija pavisam noteikti beigts un pagalam.

Vienmēr esmu domājis, ko gan Nāve domā par tādiem kā es vai senši, par tiem kas ieguvuši praktisku nemirstību. Nezinu. Vai tiešām Nāve varētu mesties uzvaras dejā tad, kad Seilor Mūna nomira, neizbaudījusi tos gadsimtus, kas bija lemti viņai un viņas biedrenēm?

Reizēm es domāju, ko senši pašas domā par savu kritušo biedreni? Un vai vispār domā? Kaut kā es esmu pieķēris sevi pie tā, ka es par to domāju pat pārāk bieži. Viņa bija visdīvainākā no visām senši. Vienbrīd - tāda īsta vējgrābsle, neveikla un samulsusi. Jau nākamajā brīdī no viņas varēja izstarot tāda pārliecības aura, kam reti kas spēja turēties pretī. Rūdīta, spēcīga, pašpārliecināta cīnītāja. Reizēm es vienlaikus brīnījos, kā gan kaut kas tāds nenopietns spēj būt par visu pārējo senši vadoni, un tai pat laikā saprast, ka nekad neviens cits nespētu viņu aizstāt vai nobīdīt otrajā vietā. Viņa vienkārši bija kā neapturama dabas stihija.

Zināmā mērā, tas ir pat labi, ka viņa nomira, pirms parādījās Serenite. Citādi kādā brīdī mums būtu nācies stāvēt kaujas laukā aci pret aci, un tas būtu nepareizi. Es to nespētu. Tas būtu kā iespert kucēnam, kas uzticīgi skatās uz tevi ar savām žēlajām kucēna acīm. Tādu iespaidu viņa mēdza atstāt uz cilvēkiem.

Viņa bija par labu šai nožēlojamajai, samaitātajai pasaulei. Pārāk nevainīga. Lai ko pēc nāves tu būtu atradusi, Mēness kareive, nevainīgais bērns, es ceru ka tu beidzot esi radusi tur mieru. Dusi mierā, Seilor Mūna.

Man prieks, ka man nebija lemts būt tam kas tevi nogalinās.

  * _Viena no piezīmju lapiņām pie arhīva, kur tika analizētas dažādas senši un viņi sabiedrotie, kā arī viņu bīstamības pakāpes. Arhīvs tika sagrābts laikā, kad sākās dumpis, kas beidzās ar Melnā Mēness klana izveidošanu. Konkrētā lappuse bija pievienota mapei ar uzrakstu - DRAUDI - MIRUŠIE._



-#-

* * *

 

“Dīvains vīrs?” Luna vaicājoši paskatījās augšu uz savu aizbilstamo.

“Jā. Uzradās teju no nekurienes tai istabā, kur es jau gatavojos pārvērsties atpakaļ,” Usagi paskatījās apkārt, turpinot soļot uz priekšu pa trotuāru kopā ar savu kaķi.

“Kā viņš izskatījās?”

“Es nezinu. Katrā ziņā ģērbies viņš bija traki. Un es ar to domāju galīgi traki. Izskatījās pēc īsta bomža. Un tad viņš ņēma un pazuda teju uz līdzenas vietas. Tūlīt pēc tam, kad pateica, ka ieradies, lai man palīdzētu.”

“Izklausās pēc vēl viena Maskotā Franta,” Luna nopūtās. “Man tas sāk nepatikt. No kurienes gan viņi visi uzrodas? Ko viņiem vajag?”

“Nu, kāpēc gan tā jāsatraucas, Luna? Ja jau viņš nav no Tumsas Karalistes, tad jau vairs nav par ko pārdzīvot. Labāk pieliec soli, es gribu ātrāk satikt Naru un beidzot tikt pie saldējuma, un tad uz spēļu zāli!”

“Mājasdarbi tev nebija uzdoti?”

“Luna! Kādi vēl mājasdarbi - pēc tāda kautiņa? Tu taču joko! Es mirstu badā! Augošām meitenēm ir vienmēr labi jāpaēd, lai viņas augtu skaistas un veselas.”

“Tu audz par Tauklodīti, tu gribēji teikt,” Lunas ausis nokārās, kaķei paužot sašutumu par tādu Usagi rīcību.  

* * *

Žadeīts sarauca degunu, sajutis mazā dzīvokļa sastāvējušos gaisu. Viena no viņa padotajām joumām nebija iesūtījusi viņam dienā iekrāto enerģiju. Pat pēc samērā veiksmīgās aerobikas afēras, kaut ko tādu viņš nevarēja atļauties tā vienkārši ignorēt.

Tā nu viņš bija ieteleportējies joumas mazajā nolaistajā dzīvoklī. Vajadzēja tikai pāris mirkļus, lai saprastu, ka putekļi uz grīdas bija viss, kas palicis pāri no dzīvokļa iemītnieces. Un tas viņu mulsināja.

Kas bija slepkava? Mēness kareive? Bet ja tā, tad kā gan tā idiote skuķe bija pamanījusies nogalināt viņa padoto, nenodarot ne mazāko postu pašam dzīvoklim? Vai viņa būtu labāka nekā izskatījās? Vai arī te bija iejaukts vēl kāds cits?

Lai kas neizrādītos īstais vainīgais, tas viss viņam nepavisam nepatika.

* * *

“Paldies, tikai kafiju.”

Viņš uzsmaidīja viesmīlei, kad viņa apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu. Tiklīdz viņa pagriezās un devās uz virtuvi, smaids zibenīgi izplēnēja. Te nu viņš sēdēja kādā mazā, ne ar ko neievērojamā kafejnīcā, atkal tērpies jauniegādātajās drēbēs.

Salona apmeklējums bija izrādījies tikai veltīga laika izšķiešana. Viņš vēl tikai cīnījās lai dabūtu kājā otro zābaku, kad sajuta, kā persona ar Tumsas Karalistes auru un enerģijas krājumiem aizteleportējas prom. Nu, vismaz pēc tik daudziem gadsimtiem atkal satikt Seilor Mūnu bija bijis interesanti.

Viņš pamanīja ka salvešu turētājs uz galda ir pilns ar stingrām, baltām salvetēm. Šoreiz smaids viņa sejā bija patiess, kad viņš pasniedzās pēc kabatā paslēptās pildspalvas.

Izņēmis no turētāja vairākas salvetes, viņš mirkli pakošļāja pildspalvas galu, pirms sākt rakstīt.

* * *

 

-#-

Es esmu šeit, lai palīdzētu. Es tikko tieši tā arī pateicu Seilor Mūnai.

Un, tas ir taisnība. Es esmu ieradies šeit, lai palīdzētu.

Tikai, es neesmu ieradies, lai palīdzētu senši.

Es esmu šeit, lai palīdzētu pasaulei. Nākotnē, mūsu izvēle tiks reducēta uz divām ekstrēmām iespējām - pieņemt Sereniti vai pamest Zemi. Es nevaru pieļaut, ka tas atkal notiks. Es nepieļaušu, ka tas atkal notiks. Cilvēce ir pelnījusi ko vairāk par apiešanos ar mums kā ar nedomājošu, stulbu aitu baru. Mēs esam pelnījuši to, ka mums ir iespēja pašiem izvēlēties, nevis ka kāds izvēlēsies mūsu vietā, ka kāds mums pateiks kas ir ‘labi’ un kas ir ‘slikti’. Mēs paši noteiksim, kas ir labi un kas nav.

Serenite atņēma pasaulei šo iespēju. Viņa izskaloja mums smadzenes. Vismaz mēģināja. Kāds gan brīnums, ka tik daudzi savulaik izvēlējās doties trimdā, nevis pakļauties viņas smadzeņu skalošanas maģijai.

O jā, es esmu šeit, lai palīdzētu. Es esmu šeit, lai panāktu, ka Kristāla Tokija nekad, ne par kādu cenu netiktu uzcelta.

Un neviens, ne joumas vai to vadoņi no Tumsas Karalistes, ne arī pat pašas senši mani neapturēs.

Es apturēšu Sereniti. Pat ja… Jo īpaši, ja tas nozīmēs viņu nogalināt.

Es būtu varējis pirms brīža nogalināt Mēness Kareivi. Es esmu drošs, ka varētu. Viņa vēl nav tā karotāja, par kādu reiz kļūs. Bet es neesmu šeit lai nogalinātu senši, mans mērķis ir Serenite. Šejienes senši - viņas vēl nepazīst mani, pat nenojauš par maniem patiesajiem nodomiem. Es nenogalināšu nevienu no viņām, viena vienīga vienkārša iemesla dēļ. Viņas aizvedīs mani pie savas karalienes. Un tad… un tad tam beidzot tiks pielikts punkts.

Un tas būs par labi visiem. Es zvēru ka būs.

-#-


	2. Chapter 2

-#-

Lielais Ledus.

Tas bija gala rezultāts grandiozai kaujai ar ārkārtīgi spēcīgu iebrucēju. Ledus pārklāja visu pasauli, ieskaujot visu un ikvienu. Tas palika neizkusis desmitiem, simtiem gadus ilgi.

Un šajā ledū, ieslodzīti gluži kā senās mušas dzintarā, bija tie cilvēki, kas bija izdzīvojuši pēdējās kaujās, pirms šis baltais cietums mūs visus ieskāva. Tieši par šī ledus noņemšanu, vairāk par jebko citu, ko viņa savā mūžā bija paveikusi, cilvēki Kristāla Tokijā pielūdz Sereniti.

Reiz vienā no maniem slepenajiem reidiem pa Kristāla Tokiju, es vienā no bibliotēkām aizņēmos grāmatu. Tā bija atmiņu antoloģija, viens no tiem krājumiem, kur apkopotas parasto cilvēku atmiņas par Lielo Ledu, par laiku pirms un tūlīt pēc tā. Uz muguriņas tai ar zelta burtiem bija iespiests motto, bez šaubām domāts to tukšpauru iedvesmošanai, kas bija nopirkuši šo kricelējumu. Man tā joprojām ir, vienā no maniem patvērumiem, kā atgādinājums, kāpēc un pret ko es patiesībā cīnos.

Cik atminos, motto skan aptuveni šādi - ‘Mēs atceramies tumsas laikmeta šausmas, Lielo Ļaunumu, un esam pateicīgi, ka kopš musu valdniece Jaunā Karaliene Serenite mūs sargā, mums nekad vairs nevajadzēs piedzīvot kaut ko tādu kā Ledus’.

Es vienreiz to izlasīju no pirmās līdz pēdējai lappusei. Kas par sirdi plosošu žēlabu, asaru un kaukšanas sakopojomu! ‘Es katru nakti pamostos kliedzot’, ‘Kopš Hirošimas un Nagasaki nācija nav piedzīvojusi lielāku postu’, un visbeidzot pērle pār visām pērlēm - ‘Es pateicos kami-samai un jo īpaši pateicos Jaunajai karalienei Serenitei, ka esmu atbrīvots no tā nolādētā ledus!’

Kāds sasodītu idiotu apkopojums! Kādas perfektas klapes uz acīm! Viņiem nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, cik tas patiesībā bija bijis briesmīgi. Serenite bija pasargājusi viņus, viņu prāti bija iemidzināti, aizsargāti no šausmām, ko nozīmēja būt iekaltam tai ledus kapā, no tā aukstuma kas iezagās tevī no visām pusēm, no nespējas pakustēties, no sensorā bada, no vēlmes kliegt un nespēt kliegt un vēlēties kliegt un nespēt un vēlēties un…

Nē, viņiem nebija ne mazākās nojausmas. Viņiem tas bija tikai nakts murgs, slikts sapnis, kas pamodināja viņus un lika kādu stundu pamētāties pa gultu pirms atkal iemigt. Viņi nebija bijuši pie pilnas apziņas.

Es biju. Es biju nomodā. Katru to nolādēto sekundi tai laikā kas vilkās mūžību.

Cilvēki pielūdz Sereniti par to, ka viņa salauza Ledu. Cilvēki domā, ka arī man ir jābūt pateicīgam viņai par atbrīvošanu no ledus gūsta.

Šī aklā pielūgsme ir apdullinājusi viņus, laupījusi spēju racionāli domāt. Es biju tur, pēdējā kaujā. Es varbūt biju notriekts gar zemi, iztērējis visu enerģiju līdz pēdējam džoulam, pirms iestājās gals, bet es tur biju klāt! Es redzēju, kā ienaidnieka pūļi pārplūdina mūsu ielas. Es redzēju, kā draugs un nedraugs stāv plecu pie pleca cīņā pret kopējo ienaidnieku. Es redzēju, kā mirst Seilor Mūna. Es redzēju, kā, liesmu apvīts, uzgavilē ienaidnieku vadonis. Liesmu ieskauts! Liesmu!!!

Mūsu pretinieks, lai cik spēcīgs viņš arī nebija, nekad nebija demonstrējis spēju izmantot ledu. Tas bija uguns radījums, sasodīts! Tas zvērēja, ka piedzimis no zvaigznes dzīlēm! Nebija ne mazākās jēgas domāt, ka pēdējā, izmisuma māktajā uzbrukumā tas piepeši pielietos ledu, kā par to vēsta tās daudzās leģendas par pēdējo kauju.

No otras puses, pielietot ledus uzbrukumu bija ideāls variants Serenitei. Ginzuišo deva viņai varu, un ledus ir uguns pretstats. Tā kā ienaidnieka padotie uzbruka reizē visā pasaulē, Serenitei pielietot tādu izmisuma diktētu soli bija stratēģiski pareizi. Bet pretējai pusēi? Es nedomāju vis. Es neesmu tāds muļķis, lai spētu kam tādam noticēt.

Un ja runajam par atbrīvošanu no ledus, nē, viņa mani neatbrīvoja. Man tas prasīja trīsssimts gadus, un es iztērēju visu enerģiju, ko biju iekrājis ieslodzījumā, bet es pats sevi atbrīvoju. Un te nu bija milzu ironija, pusstundu vēlāk Serenite to pašu izdarīja ar visu pasauli.

Bet tā reizēm dzīvē gadās.

  


  * _Pieraksti uz salocītas papīra lapas, kas izmantota par grāmatzīmi grāmatā ‘Lielais Ledus: Izdzīvotāju stāsti.’ Grāmata atradās mazā ātomkaram domātā patvertnē SanktPītersbergas tuvumā. Kāds bija pārveidojis patvertni par apdzīvojamu. Pierakstus atrada meklētāju komanda no Kristāla Tokijas, 2494. gadā._



-#-

* * *

Viņam bija ducī gadsimtus uzkrāta pieredze. Zināšanas vairāku gadu tūkstošu garumā. Spēks, kas varētu būt samērojams ar senši spēku viņu ziedu laikos. Nu, vismaz būs, tad kad viņš atkal atgūs iztērētās rezerves.

Un tai pat laikā viņam nepietika naudas vakariņām, un nebija kur pārlaist nakti zem jumta. Kāda sasodīta likteņa ironija! Viņš veltīja dažas minūtes, lai paskatītos augšup uz zvaigžņu pilnajām debesīm, un tad pievērsās labajā rokā satvertajam kristālam-kaklarotas piekaram.

“Nav jau tas sliktākais jumts. Labi aizsargāts. Kaimiņi virsū ar nelūr, jo esam pārāk augstu. Drošākais variants, pirms tiksim pie naudas kam labākam. Esmu gulējis arī sliktākās vietās. Ja nu kas, gadu desmitiem esmu gulējis daudz sliktākās vietās par šo.”

Viņš ciešāk savilka sev apkārt apmetni, nodrebinoties nakts vēsumā. Bija nācies to izvilkt no somas un uzvilkt pāri jaunajām drēbēm, lai saglabātu mazliet vairāk siltuma. Viņš ienīda aukstumu.

Te bija tik mierīgi. Te nebija tās kinostudijas miera sajūtas ar fasādēm bez pašām mājām aiz tām, kas radās nākotnes pilsētā. Nebija tās sajūtas, ka nekas ļauns nenotiks, jo nenotiks vispār nekas. Nē, te bija tā sajūta, tas miers pirms vētras, kas teica ‘Okei. Kaut kas ļauns var notikt kuru katru brīdi. Laupīšana. Slepkavība. Pat teroristu uzbrukums. Bet šobrīd… tieši šobrīd un tieši šeit ir miers.’

Un tas bija īstais miers. Tas bija miers precīzi tāpēc, ka tas bija tik gaistošs. Tas bija kaut kas, kas varēja ilgt tikai acumirkli. Tas bija patiess miers, jo šeit tas bija ko vērts, nevis tā apmierinošā, dvēseli stindzinošā, nebeidzamā snauduļošana mūžīgā mierā, kas sagaidīja visus nākotnē.

“Laikam laiks laisties miegā,” viņš atkal paskatījās uz kristālu, “Tu taču pieskatīsi mani, kā parasti?” Brīdi viņš klusēja un tad pasmaidīja. “Paldies, vecais draugs.”

Viņš paslēpa kristālu un atlaidās uz jumta, izmantojot somu spilvena vietā. “Pamodini mani, ja būšu vajadzīgs,”viņš vēl nomurmināja, pirms iegrimt miegā.

* * *

Jouma garlaikoti pastaigājās pa tukšajām ielām. Viņa bija viena no Žadeīta plānveida enerģijas sagrābšanas projekta dalībniecēm, un viņas misija uz Zemes bija izlikties par policisti. Caurmēra nozieguma laikā ģenerētā enerģija nebija nekāds joks, neatkarīgi vai tā būtu zādzība, laupīšana, ģimenes strīds, vēl jo labāk, ja tā bija slepkavība vai cits noziegums, kas saistīts ar spēcīgām emocijām. Diemžēl joumai bija nopietnas problēmas izlikties par ieturētu un likumpaklausīgu taisnības un kārtības sargu. Visa viņas būtība prasīja rīcību, prasīja darbību, aktivitāti. Sasodīts, kā gribējās izkauties, sadot pa degunu kādam, kas bija to pelnījis, un kas bija pietiekami vērā ņemams pretinieks, nevis tāds ņuņna kā parastie cilvēki. Teiksim, tas bēdīgi slavenais mēness skuķis, par kuru Žadeīts sūtīja ziņojumu pēc ziņojuma ar pavēlēm nogalināt uz vietas.

Tā garlaikodamies, jouma iegriezās nākamajā ielā, un viņas seja atplauka smaidā ieraugot sev priekšā ko daudzsološāku par tukšu patrulēšanu. Kāds klaidonis, tērpies noplukušā apmetnī, ar roku balstījās pret tuvējā nama stūri. Tas, kā viņš bija salīcis virzienā uz mazo šķērsielu, liecināja, ka tips ir kārtīgi pielacies, tāpat par to liecināja viņa izdvestās žagojošās skaņas. Jouma pasmīnēja un devās turp, pieņēmusi lēmumu.

“Ko, tiki pie pārāk daudz dzeramā, vecais?” viņa apstājās klaidoņa priekšā. Smaids sejā maskēja smagu nicinājumu - gadījumā, ja kāda jouma tā atļautos uzvesties viņu pasaulē, viņu bez garām runām upurētu Metālijai.

Dzērājs apsviedās ar seju pret runātāju un salīgojās, iestenējās, un tad papūlējās izslieties taisnāk. “Koa?” izdvesa aizsmakusi balss.

Jouna sarauca degumu. Tipisks prātu nodzēris klencis. Nu, varbūt ka viņai vismaz paveiksies ar enerģijas ievākšanu, dzērāji reizēm mēdza krist agresijā, un agresija deva daudz papildus enerģijas. Un pie tam, klaidoņa letarģija pēc enerģijas nosūkšanas varēja tikt viegli norakstīta uz paģiru rēķina, un tātad arī viņas priekšniecība no cilvēku puses neko sliktu nepadomātu. Lieliska izdevība iekrāt mazliet liekas enerģijas virs plānotā dienas ieguvuma, ‘katram gadījumam’.

“Ē… Sveik… Sveik virsniec…”

“Es teiktu, ka tu nāksi man līdzi.” Jouma paziņoja autoritatīvā tonī. Viņas acis samiedzās. Iedzimtais izdzīvošanas instinkts apgalvoja, ka kaut kas šai situācijā nav īsti pareizi.

“Kā teiks virsniec,” klaidoņa netīrā cimdotā roka uzgūlās joumas plecam. Jouma saviebās, domās apsverot, cik grūti gan būtu attaisnoties par dzērāja salauzto roku priekšniecības acīs. “Jūs nevēlēties mazliet ziedot deviņsimts gadus vecam enerģiju izsūcošam vampīram-dumpiniekam-slepkavam no nākotnes?”

“Ko?” Jouma samulsa un sastomījās. Piepeši viņas acis ieplētās. Alkohols! Tas bija tas dīvainais fakts, no tā klenča nenāca alkohola dvinga!

Roka sažņaudza joumas plecu kā spīlēs, klaidonim atmetot maskēšanos par dzērāju. Ar vēzienu jouma ielidoja škērsielā, un vīrs zibenīgi sekoja viņai.

Nopūta. “Ak atvainojiet par krāpšanu, virsniec, un piedodiet man. Dusiet mierā.”

Minūti vēlāk klaidonis atkal iznira no šķērsielas, purinot putekļiem klātās cimdotās rokas.

“Pārāk vienkārši. Tāpat kā iepriekšējā reizē, tas bija pārāk vienkārši. Satraucoši.”

* * *

 

-#-

Mēs bijām lepni, mēs bijām stipri, mēs cīnījāmies par taisnu, par goda lietu.

Mēs kritām no senši rokas kā kvieši no izkapts vēziena.

Mēs bijām tie, kas iznira no Lielā Ledus gūsta, kas noklausījās Serenites piedāvājumu - Attīrīšanās vai arī pametiet Zemi - un mēs bijām tie, kas izlēma, ka cīnīsies par tiesībām būt brīviem pašiem uz savas dzimtās planētas.

Slepkavas, zagļi un laupītāji, vismaz viens ārprātīgais. Sabiedrības padibenes. Dzejnieki, studenti, politiskie aktīvisti. Parasti cilvēki, nezinu vai svētīti vai nolādēti, bet apveltīti ar īpašām spējām. Vienīgais, kas mums visiem bija kopīgs, bija pārliecība, ka Serenites piedāvājums ir nepareizs.

Ar pārliecību vien bija par maz.

Mēs visi pieņēmām segvārdus, gan lai pasargātu mūsu ģimenes un tuviniekus no iespējamas atriebības, gan  lai saliedētos, radītu kopības, vienotības garu. Daži gāja pat tālāk, ietetovējot uz pieres apgrieztu melnu mēness sirpi, tā parodējot Serenites mirdzošo zīmi. Tie, kas neizvēlējās tetovējumu, kā piemēram es, valkājam galvas apsējus vai aproces ar šo melnā mēness simbolu. Tas bija kā zīme tam, ka mēs noraidām Serenites varu, un simboliem vienmēr ir liela nozīme.

Onikss, Ametitsts, Topāzs, saraksts bija garš. Mēs bijām Zemes bērni, un mūsu vārdi atspoguļoja mūsu būtību.

To mazo laika brīdi, kas mums bija dots, mēs patērējām, lai sagatavotos cīņai, kas bija neizbēgama. Es pavadīju visu šo laiku vācot enerģiju - kaujas pirms Ledus iestāšanaš bija mani izsūkušas tukšu līdz pēdējai enerģijas kripatiņai, un pēc tam es iztērēju visu, ko es iekrāju esot ieslodzīts  Ledū, lai no tā izlauztos. Onikss, mūsu neoficiālais vadonis, iemācīja dažiem no mums nepieciešamos maģijas pamatus, lai izgatavotu droīdus, palīdzēt mums kaujā. Kur viņš bija iemācījies šīs zināšanas, un starp citu, arī kas viņš bija pirms pievienojās, un kāpēc, neviens no mums nezināja. Līdzīgi kā vairums pārējo, viņš paturēja savu pagātni noslēpumā. Pagātne jau arī nebija svarīga - mēs gājām cīņā par nākotni.

Visbeidzot, lai cik negatavi tam mēs arī nejustos, mums nācās sākt kauju. Tas bija brīdī, kad pirmos cilvēkus, kas nebija piekrituši Attīrīšanai, bija paredzēts sākt izsūtīt prom no Zemes.

Onikss saķērās ar Pluto, un abi izgaisa gaismas eksplozijā. Pluto uzradās pēc pāris gadiem. Oniksu vairs neviens netika redzējis.

Opāls savāca dūrē visu savu iekrāto spēku, ielēca pa vidu senši kareivēm un… nu, vislabāk teikt, ka viņš uzsprāga. Viņš burtiski pārslogoja visus drošinātājus, palaida vaļā savas spējas uz maksimālo jaudu, cerībā tā iznīcināt mūsu pretinieces. Diemžēl pilnībā tas neizdevās. Nu, vismaz Venēru viņam izdevās apdullināt un izslēgt no tālākās kaujas. Sasodīts, es no tiesas cienīju Opālu. Viņš protams bija galīgi traks, bet dūša viņam bija. Diemžēl ar dūšu ir stipri par maz, ja tavas atliekas ir izsmērētas pāri visam kaujaslaukam.

Jupitera izsita no ierindas Granātu. Ja pareizi atceros, viņu vēlāk izsūtīja, viņa tika iebāzta vienā no pēdējiem transportiem, kas atstāja Zemi ar trimdiniekiem uz borta.

Serenite vēl nebija iznākusi kaujaslaukā, un man iznāca cīnīties pret Marsu.

Cīņa droši vien neilga vairāk par dažām minūtēm, bet mums likās, ka tā ilgst mūžību. Mani sabiedrotie krita viens pēc otra, dažreiz paņemot sev līdzi arī kādu no senši. Es teiktu, ka man paveicās, Marsa bija tā koncentrējusies uz manis noslānīšanu, ka viņu izslēdza teiktu pilnīgi nejaušs uzbrukums no mugurpuses. Liekas, ka tas bija Kvarcs. Puisim par nelaimi, viņš tikko bija ticis pie superspējām, un vēl nebija sapratis savas robežas. Kaujā viņš tā aizrāvās, ka burtiski sadedzināja sevi.

Galu galā, bija palikuši tikai divi mūsējie. Tāpat arī bija divas pretinieces.

Un tad mēs palikām pēdējie, viens pret vienu.

Safīra…

Mīļā Safīra…

Es atriebšu tevi. Agrāk vai vēlāk, bet es atriebšos visiem tiem, kas tevi nogalināja. Zvēru pie savas dvēseles.

  


  * _Septītais ieraksts privāto dienasgrāmatu kolekcijā, ko atrada privātā bibliotēkā nelielā mājā pašos Japānas ziemeļos. Datēts ar 2443. gadu._



  


-#-

 

* * *

 

“Ar šo es nosūtu tevi nebūtībā. Rod tur sev mieru un aizmirstību.”

Viņš skatījās, kā jouma sairst putekļos, mirstot reizē no smagajiem ievainojumiem un pilnīga enerģijas izsīkuma. Paša ķermenis viņam mirdzēja zaļā gaismā no enerģijas pārlūduma.

Mirdzumam izplēnot, vīrs smagi nopūtās un pārslidināja skatienu mazajam dzīvoklim. Tā bija pati labākā vieta, kur saķerties ar joumām - vietās kur tās mitinājās - tur bija daudz mazāk izredžu, ka kāds nejaušs garāmgājējs ieinteresēsies par notiekošo vai sadomās tēlot žēlsirdīgo samarieti. Viņš uzmanīgi atsēdās vientuļajā krēslā, nožēlojamā amatniecības brīnumā, kas draudēja sabrukt jau zem viņa svara, nemaz nerunājot par šeit dzīvojušo joumu. Pasniedzies pa labi, viņš sāka atvērt atvilktnes nelielajā sekreterā blakus krēslam. Otrajā atvilktnē no augšas atradās sauja sīknaudas. Tas arī viss.

Nicīgi viņš pakustināja monētas. Niecīga summa. Vairāk izskatījās pēc atlikuma, ko izdod pēc pustdienām.

“Laikam jau tā paveikties ar pamatīgu žūksni var tikai vienu reizi mūžā. Interesanti, šī jouma nodeva savam priekšniekam arī cilvēku naudu, ne tikai enerģiju? Žēl. Man tā tā tagad noderētu.”

Viņš paskatījās uz savu kaklarotu, pirms pasniegties ar roku un izvilkt no krekla kristālu.

“Aplaupīt banku? Nekļūsti smieklīgs!”

Ignorējot protesta čīkstoņu, viņš ērtāk atlaidās nelaimīgajā krēslā. “Kā, kāpēc?” viņš pārsteigtā balsi izdvesa.

Brīdi vīrs klusēja. “Nu, tāpēc, ka tā nebūtu pareizi rīkoties.”

 

 

* * *

“Tev nevajadzētu tā slinkot, Usagi,” Luna ņēmās kaunināt savu aizbilstamo, kas šobrīd bija atlaidusies gultā un, ķiķinādama pilnā balsī, lasīja jaunāko mangas burtnīcu. “Mums vajadzētu meklēt Mēness Princesi nevis laiskoties!”

Usagi nopūtās un nolaida mangu, lai varētu paskatīties uz uzbāzīgo kaķi. Kā gan tik maza izmēra zvērs spēja atstāt tik milzīgu mātišķu iespaidu? “Bet, Luna! Kāpēc mums vispār jāmeklē tā Mēness princese? Kas viņā ir tik īpašs? Es saprotu, vienā dienā tu vienkārši iekriti manā dzīvē, paziņoji, ka es esmu Jūrniece Mēness, un ka man ir lemts atrast šo Mēness princesi. Bet tu nekad tā arī nepateici, kāpēc man to vajadzētu darīt! Kāpēc tieši es esmu Jūrniece Mēness? Kāpēc tieši es esmu senši-karotāja? Es nekad savā dzīvē nebiju sapņojusi kļūt par karotāju, kāpēc to nevar darīt tādi cilvēki kā teiksim tā Seilor-Vī no Anglijas?”

‘Šobrīd par to labāk nerunāsim.” _Ko man teikt, ja es pati nemaz neatceros, kāpēc tas vajadzīgs_ , kaķe pie sevis nodomāja, nolādot atmiņas robus pēc ilgā miega. “Bet es zinu, ka mums ir jāatrod Mēness princese, lai viņu pasargātu. Bez viņas, Tumsas Karalistes ļaunā vara uzvarēs. Šobrīd tu esi vienīgā, kas mums ir, un, kamēr mēs neatradīsim citas senši karotājas, tu esi princeses vienīgā cerība un glābiņš.”  Luna pie sevis smagi nopūtās. Nu kāpēc gan meitēns nevarēja izrādīt mazliet vairāk entuziasma būt par maģisko meiteni?

* * *

  


Žadeits lēni ļāva ritēt caur pirkstiem no mirušās joumas pāri palikušajiem putekļiem. Tad viņa skatiens pievērsās deguma pēdām nelielā veikaliņa sienā. Vismaz šī jouma pirms nāves bija pamanījusies laist darbā maģiju, lai gan izskatījās, ka tas neko nebija līdzējis.

Joumu pavēlnieks apspieda sevī vēlmi smagi nopūsties. Vēl viena no viņa slepenās vienības joumām mirusi, un atkal ne mazāko pēdu. Šī bija jau septītais upuris piecu dienu laikā, un joprojām gandrīz nekas nebija skaidrs.

Viens gan bija pilnīgi skaidrs. Mēness meitēnu varēja izsvītrot no aizdomās turamo saraksta. Tā vējgrābsle nekad nebūtu tik ātri spējusi izsekot viņa joumas, un vēl jo mazāk, ja tās dažas notikušas cīņas uzskatīja par tipisku piemēru, viņa nekad nebūtu varējusi izrēķināties ar joumām tik ātri, viegli un bez liekiem postījumiem. Sasodīts, tas bija vienkārši neiespējami!

Uz brīdi viņš apsvēra iespēju vērsties pie karalienes Berilas. Bet nē. Tik dumjš viņš nebija. Berila jau tā bija pārmēru uzvilkusies pēc ziņojumiem par Mēness meiteni un viņas uzbrukumiem joumām - enerģijas vācējām, ziņojumu par vēl vienu joumu slepkavu viņa neuztvers adekvāti. Vēl jo vairāk, ja bija tik maz pierādījumu. Nē, tā vietā karaliene noteikti padomās, ka viņš tikai pūlas attaisnoties par savām neveiksmēm, un, kad karaliene sāka domāt tajā virzienā… Žadeīta joumas putekļiem klātā plauksta savilkās dūrē.

Protams, paturēt lietas noslēpumā no karalienes bija uzprasīšanās uz ‘smagu pazemināšanu amatā’, bet citas izejas nebija. Bija tikai viena izeja no šis situācijas - atrast to slepkavu un iznīcināt, pirms tas vai tā nonāks Berilas uzmanības centrā.

* * *

 

“Beidz muļķoties, Seilor Mūna!” Luna iešņācās no savas skatītāju cienīgās vietas, kamēr Mēness Kareive izmisīgi pūlējās izvairīties no aizkaitinātās joumas uzbrukumiem.

“Un kā… tev… liekas… ko es … daru?!” Mēness izdvesa pauzēs starp saviem neveiklajiem (un tai pat laikā neparedzamajiem) izvairīšanās lēcieniem. Vismaz te nebija neviena nejauša garāmgājēja, parks vēlajā nakts stundā bija tukšs un tātad te bija tikai tie, kas bija gatavi izkauties un atbildēt par sekām.

“Un es vienmēr brīnījos, kas gan Mēnesei iemācīja tik labi izlocīties,” maskā tērptais vīrs piezīmēja, iznirstot no ēnām blakus Lunai.

Kaķe pakāpās soli sāņus, gatava mesties prom, ja svešinieks kļūtu agresīvs.

“Sveika, mazais runājošais kaķēn. Nepārdzīvo tik ļoti, es jau pagājušajā tikšanās reizē Mēness kareivei teicu, es esmu šeit lai palīdzētu, un es nekad nemeloju.”

Kaķes acis samiedzās. Viss Lunas izskats liecināja, ka viņa neuzticas runātājam ne par mata tiesu. Tai pat laikā, šis noteikti bija tas pats vīrs, par ko Usagi bija stāstījusi. Tāpat viņš arī acīmredzami zināja, ka viņa nav parasts kaķis, tāpēc nebija vērts teikt ‘ _mjau_ ’ un cerēt ka ar to pietiks. “Ja jau tu esi te lai palīdzētu, tad kāpēc neiesaisties? Vai arī tev nav nekādu kaujas spēju?”

“Es protams varētu…. iesaistīties. Tomēr paskaties tikai uz viņu.”

Kaķe un svešinieks abi divi paskatījās Mēness Kareives virzienā. Kura tieši tobrīd, spiegdama pilnā balsī, nesās prom, aizkaitinātajai joumai minot viņai uz papēžiem.

“Tu taču redzi, ka viņa tikai vēl mācās cīnīties. Ja es tagad iejauktos, tad viņa varētu sākt paļauties uz to, ka es iejaukšos arī citreiz, lai paglābtu viņu. Un, kad gadīsies tā, ka manis līdzās nebūs, kāda jouma tad viņu nogalinās.” _Un sasodīts, kā gan tad es lai atrodu Jauno Karalieni Sereniti, ja mans vienīgais pavediens būs miris? Nē, kamēr Senši ir mana dzīves mērķa brīvbiļete, labāk neriskēt_.

“Viss, kas viņai šobrīd ir vajadzīgs, ir morālais atbalsts, nevis kāds, kas cīnīsies viņas vietā. Ja viņa patiesi nonāks sprukās, es iejaukšos, bet citādi atslābsti. Kamēr vien viņu kāds iedvesmos, kā piemēram tu, viņa…”

Joumas priekšā parka celiņā ieurbās sarkana roze, liekot viņai pārsteigumā apstāties.

“Nebaidies no šī  briesmoņa, Seilor Mūna!” no tuvākās ielu laternas smailes skaļi deklarēja Maskotā Fraka. “Ieskaties sevī, tev piemīt gan drosme gan spējas pieveikt šo neradījumu!” To pateicis, viņš nozuda tumsā.

“Jā, kā jau teicu, kaut ko tādā garā,” vīrs apmetnī apmierināti pamāja ar galvu, redzot kā Mēness Kareive ņem padomu pie sirds un , izmantojot joumas apjukumu, met tai ar tiāru, to piebeidzot. “Es zināju, ka viņai nevajadzēs palīdzību.”

“Šoreiz tev tiešām izrādījās taisnība,” Luna piekrita, vērojot Matrožu Mēness sajūsmināto lēkāšanu un pozēšanu. “Bet kas notiks, ja tu kļūdīsies?”

“Nu tad es būšu kļūdījies. Nepārdzīvo tik ļoti, vecajai večai ar izkapti vēl ilgi būs jāgaida, līdz viņa ņems Mēness Kareivi savā valstībā,” vīrs paziņoja, ar nožēlu skatoties uz no joumas pāri palikušo putekļu čupiņu. “Kāda gan izšķērdība…”

“Kas tu tāds patiesībā esi?”

“Jā, es arī gribētu to zināt!” Mēness aizkususi pievienojās abiem sarunu biedriem. “Un kāpēc jūs abi te sēdējāt un tikai noskatījāties? Jūs ko, neredzējāt, kā tas briesmonis mani dzenāja? Kāpēc neviens no jums man nepalīdzēja?!” Mēness acu kaktiņos sariesās asaras.

“Es biju pilnībā pārliecināts par tavām spējām, Seilor Mūna. Kas attiecas uz mani, es neesmu nekas īpašs. Es tikai kādu meklēju. Kādu karalieni. Un, kad es viņu atradīšu, daudzas pasaules problēmas atrisināsies pašas no sevis.”

“Karalieni?” Mēness domīgi atkārtoja, izskatoties iegrimusi domās. Luna tikmēr centās nemanāmi ar ķepām dot signālus ‘ _apdomā ko tu saki, mēs nevaram viņam vēl uzticēties!_ ’ “Ei! Man tikko ienāca prātā doma, vai tavai karalienei nav kāds sakars ar to Mēness princesi, ko mēs ar Lunu meklējam!”

Kaķe izmisumā nokāra galvu. Kāda gan jēga no ķepu signāliem!

“Princese?” svešais vīrs piešķieba galvu, pirms pasmaidīt tik plaši, ka mute atvērās teju līdz pat ausīm. “Nu, katra karaliene kādreiz ir bijusi princese.” Viņš tikko noturējās, lai nesāktu sajūsmā lēkāt tāpat, kā pirms brīža Mēness skuķe. _‘Mēness Princese’, kā tad! Tai garantēti bija jābūt tai pašai Serenitei._ Nē, viss patiesi bija sakritis pat labāk nekā bija cerēts, un šī Mēness Kareive galu galā novedīs viņu tieši pie Serenites. Beidzot ar dzīvi viss bija kārtībā!

* * *

 

-#-

Te ir tik mierīgi, mana mīla. Es domāju, ka tev patiktu šī tava pēdējā atdusas vieta - daba vienmēr bija tavs mīļākais elements. Verbūt tieši tāpēc sen sen atpakaļ es atļāvos te izkaisīt tavus pīšļus.

Par spīti laikam, ko pavadījām kopā, tu tā arī neatzinies man, kas patiesībā esi. Vai tu bija kāds joumas-cilvēka hibrīds, kāda oni ar maigu dvēseli , vai vienkārši cilvēks ar vilkača spējām? Man patiesībā bija vienalga, tu biji tā kas tu biji, un tikai tas bija svarīgi.

Vai tu atceries, toreiz, kad mēs sākām revolūciju, mazliet pirms pirmās kaujas, kā mēs zvērējām viens otram, ka nemirsim kaujaslaukā? Kā mēs vēl pasmiesimies un kopā pacelsim kausus, kad cīņa būs galā?

Tikai vēl viens nepiepildīts solījums, Urānas un Neptūnas sadragāts. Viņu kopīgais uzbrukums izšķīra mūs uz mūžu. 

Nebija ne pēdējo atvadu vārdu, ne iespējas pateikt ardievas, tikai īss mirklis, sāpju pilns skatiens, acis, kas tik daudz ko vēl gribētu pateikt… un tad tevis vairs nebija.

Tas bija senši kareivju kodekss, karavīra morāle, kas ļāva viņām nogalināt ‘monstrus’ bez žēlastības. Viņām tu biji tikai vēl viens bezdvēselisks ‘droīds’, līdzīgs citiem, ko mēs dučiem bijām radījuši kaujām. Patiesībā es pat  nedrīkstētu viņas vainot. Nogalini vai topi nogalināts, tas tomēr bija karš. Es visu saprotu. Es tikai nespēju piedot.

Es nekad neaizmirsīšu, nekad nepiedošu tām, kas tevi nogalināja. Es būtu varējis tevi atriebt turpat uz vietas. Viņas abas bija novājinātas, ievainotas kaujā. Es būtu varējis viņas nogalināt, bet…. Bet tad cīņā iesaistījās Serenite, un es zaudēju izdevību atriebt tevi. Laikam jau vienīgo izdevību, kas man būtu bijusi.

Es jūtu, ka man ir arvien grūtāk atverēties lietas un notikumus. Mani skolas gadi. Manas māsas seja. Manas pagājušās dzīves fragmenti sadrūp un nobirst dzīves ceļmalā, bet es turpinu dzīvot. Es esmu aizmirsis tik ļoti daudz ko. Tomēr, lai cik ilgi es vēl nodzīvotu, lai cik daudz ko es vēl aizmirstu, es nekad neaizmirsīšu tevi. 

Man tevis pietrūkst, Safīra.

Man tevis tik ļoti pietrūkst...

  


  * _Nelielas zīmītes saturs, ko kopā ar novītušu ziedu pušķi kāds bija atstājis zālienā tūlīt ārpus Kristāla Tokijas 2771. gadā. Uzskata, ka tur agrāk atradusies kapsēta._



-#-

* * *

 

Vīrs sēdēja atslīdzis pret parka soliņa atzveltni un rāmi skatījās tumšajās nakts debesīs. Viņš atkal bija pārģērbies vietējam laikam piederīgās drēbēs, un ceļasoma ar otro drēbju kārtu bija nomesta uz soliņa turpat blakus. Siksniņa bija izvilkta no krekla, un viņš atkal sarunājās ar savu kristālu.

“Viņa bija tik naivi uzticīga, mans draugs. O, viņa, protams, bija traki pārskaitusies, ka es neiejaucos un negāju viņai palīgā cīnīties, bet viņai pat uz mirkli neienāca prātā doma, ka arī es varētu būt ienaidnieks.”

Viņš piešķieba galvu. Pagāja pāris sekundes, un vīrs turpināja savu monologu. “Kāpēc es neaizkavējos ilgāk? Pieredze, mans draugs, rūgta pieredze. Jo ilgāk es būtu uzkavējies un sarunājies, jo lielākas izredzes, ka es būtu pateicis kaut ko … mani diskriminējošu. Labāk pieturēties pie īsām tikšanās reizēm, dramatiskiem palīdzīgas rokas sniegšanas gadījumiem, gudri skanošiem padomiem, visa tā, kas par mani radītu tikai to labāko iespaidu.”

Viņš paskatījās uz spilgto mēnesi debesīs. “Mēness Princese, ko neteiksi. Tu taču arī nedomā, ka visas tās leģendas, kas uzradās pēc revolūcijas sagrāves, varētu būt bijušas taisnība?”

Vīrs brīdi paklusēja. “Nē, tev protams ir taisnība. No pagātnes dzīlēm reinkarnētās karotājas, kas reiz dzīvojušas uz tā akmens bluķa bez atmosfēras. Ak, es vēl atceros, kā es pārskaitos, pirmo reizi to izdzirdējis. Kā gan kāds varētu pilnā nopietnībā iedomāties, ka arguments ‘es esmu bijusi princese agrākajā dzīvē’ būtu kaut mazākajā mērā vērā ņemams ‘pamatojums’ varas uzurpēšani visā pasaulē?”

Viņš sakrustoja rokas aiz galvas un atspiedās pret tām. Tad samirkšķināja acis un atkal pievērsās kristālam. “Kā, cik ilgi es domāju man vajadzēs meklēt Sereniti? Tieši tik ilgi, cik būs nepieciešams. Tieši tik ilgi. Nav jau tā, ka mums kaut kur būtu jāsteidzas, mans draugs.”

O, viņš varētu izdarīt tik daudz dažādu lietu, kas izmainītu vēstures ritumu, ja vien vēlētos. Savākt vēl mazliet enerģijas krājumā, un tad varētu doties ‘pārdekorēt’ apkārtni, teiksim uzspert gaisā Tokijas televīzijas torni. Viņš varētu nogalināt Senši kareives pirms tās vēl ir kļuvušas par nopietnām pretiniecēm. Panākt, ka vēsturiskie pavērsieni, teiksim miera līgumi, tirdzniecības savienības, aliances un sadraudzības vienošanās nekad netiek parakstītas. Bet - tam visam nebija ne mazākās jēgas. Lai ko viņš neiesāktu, nekam nebija garantijas, ka tas novestu pie labākas nākotnes. Bija tikai viena izmaiņa, kas to garantēja - iznīcināt Sereniti. Viņa bija tas slēgakmens, tas centrs, tas atbalsta punkts. Viss pārējais bija otršķirīgi, viņš varēja sagriezt pasauli kājām gaisā, bet, kamēr vien bija dzīva Serenite, pastāvēja varbūtība, ka Kristāla Tokija tomēr tiks uzcelta. Nē, vēl pāris ‘nejaušas’ saskriešanās ar Seilor Mūnu, kad viņa saķērusies ar Tumsas Karalistes pārstāvēm, varbūt pat nedaudz palīdzīgas rokas sniegšanas, lai pierādītu, ka viņš ir spējīgs ne tikai muti brūķēt, bet arī cīnīties, un meitene būs pilnībā parliecināta, ka var viņam uzticēties. Tā kā pārējās senši pagaidām vēl neredzēja, tad Mūnai un viņas kaķei bija svarīgs katrs iespējamais sabiedrotais.

Un viņš patiesi no visas sirds būs gatavs palīdzēt.

* * *

 

“Es saku, ka mums nevajadzētu pārāk viņam uzticēties,” Luna paziņoja, apsēžoties uz Usagi gultas. “Mēs neko par viņu nezinām, un vakar viņš tikai stāvēja un noskatījās, kā jouma tevi gatavojās nogalināt. Kaut kas viņā mani satrauc, un tas nav uz labu. Es saku, ka mums jāpiesargājas, kamēr nebūsim drošas, kurā pusē viņš īsti ir nostājies. Un vēl jo vairāk nevajag viņam pie pirmās izdevības izpļāpāt visus mūsu noslēpumus!”

“Jā, jā, neuzticēsimies viņam, kamēr viņš nebūs iemācījies slepeno rokasspiedienu,” Usagi atkrita uz gultas blakus kaķei. “Es jau sapratu, ka viņš nav tāds pats, kā smukais čalis uzvalkā un maskā. Bet, ja viņš būtu gribējis, viņam bija daudz izdevību mani pārsteigt, gan toreiz salona noliktavā, un vakar viņš arī būtu varējis apvienoties ar joumu. Kā man liekas, tu viņu neieredzi tikai tāpēc, ka viņš ir tieši tāds pats kā tu - kāds, kas domā, ka zina, kā jādara, lai visiem būtu labāk!”

 “Viņš galīgi nav man līdzīgs!” kaķe iešņācās. “Un jā, es patiesi zinu, kā jārīkojas, lai mums visiem būtu labak, sirsnīgs paldies ka atgādināji.” Viņa nopūtās un nokāra galvu. “Vismaz saki, ka tu vairāk neko viņam nestāstīsi par mums, pirms mēs nebūsim drošas, ka viņam var uzticēties, labi?”

“Labi, labi, neteikšu,” Usagi žēli novaidējās.

  


* * *

  


Vīrs caurskatīja sava pēdējā upura dzīvokļa virtuvē esošā nelielā ledusskapja plauktus un smagi nopūtās.

“Laikam jau cerēt, ka te būs piens, siers vai desa bija pārāk optimistiski, bet vismaz kaut kas ATPAZĪSTAMS jau nu varēja trāpīties? Kas gan ir viss tas sūds?”

 Viņš samirkšķināja acis. “Laikam jau tev atkal ir taisnība. Protams, joumas ledusskapī būs ēdiens no viņas dzimtās Tumsas Karalistes.” Vīrs pasniedzās un izvilka no plaukta.. kaut ko. “Tas izskatās pēc dēmona, ko es reiz piebeidzu. Tikai daudz pretīgāks no skata.”

Vīrs kādu minūti novērtēja domājamo ēdienu, samērojot savu izsalkumu ar apetīti neveicinošo izskatu. Tad samirkšķināja acis un nikni paskatījās uz krūtīm, kur zem krekla, siksniņā iesiets, karājās kristāls. “Tev viegli teikt, tu nebūsi tas, kas to draņķi bāzīs mutē.”

Viņš vilcinājās vēl minūti. “Neko darīt,” vīrs nopūtās un izdarīja pirmo kodienu. Brīdi pavalsījis kumosu pa muti un pakošļājis, viņš piespiežoties norija lipīgo masu. “Pretīgi,” atskanēja secinājums, pirms izdarīt vēl vienu kodienu.

“Zini, man ļoti nepatīk fakts, ka te apkārt skraida tik daudz joumu,” pa vidu starp diviem kodieniem vīrs piezīmēja. “Tumsas Karaliste laikam gatavojas kaut kam ļoti nopietnam, vai nu pilnvērtīgam iebrukumam, vai vismaz kārtīgai ekspedīcijai, ja jau te apkārt tik daudz viņējo vazājas.”

Viņš pasmīnēja. “Arī taisnība. Jo vairāk joumu, jo vairāk mums enerģijas. Ja tā turpināsies, pēc nedēļas vai divām es jau būšu daudz spēcīgāks par mūsu topošajām senši kareivēm.”

* * *

  


Viņš straujiem soļiem devās cauri tukšajiem vakarskolas gaiteņiem, nodriskātajam apmetnim plīvojot pie katras kustības. Kārtējā pastaigā pa pilsētu viņam bija izdevies noteikt joumas klātbūtni. Pēc tam atrast klusu vietiņu kur pārģērbties no normālām uz ‘darba’ drēbēm un ieteleportēties ēkā bija tīrais nieks.

Ēkā varēja just arī senši auru. Nebija ne mazāko šaubu, KAS tieši tur bija, Matrožu Mēness bija vienīgā no senši kareivēm, kas šobrīd bija aktīva, ja ignorēja to Vī meiteni Eiropā, kas arī teorētiski varēja būt viena no senši.

Vīrs pasmaidīja pie sevis. Īstais brīdis, lai izdarītu kaut ko, kas piedienētos īstam varonim, parādītu, ka viņš ir Mēness meitenes sabiedrotais un draugs. Pāris varonīgas pozas, mazliet uz cīņu iedvesmojoša runa, kaut ko tādu viņš pa ausu galam atcerējās kā senši bieži pielietotus paņēmienus viņu karjeras sākumā. No netālās telpas skanēja tipiski cīņai piedienoši trokšņi - spiedzieni, brēcieni, sprādzieni, rēcieni  un vēl tur arī skaļi plīsa kaut kas no stikla…

Vīra smaids kļuva vēl platāks. Izklausījās pēc tipiskas Mēness kareives šimbrīža karjeras līmenim piedienošas kaujas, ja tā varēja secināt no tām pāris reizēm, kam viņam bija palaimējies būt par liecinieku. Viņa roka jau sāka sniegties pie durvju roktura, otrai koncentrējot sevī enerģiju uzbrukumam. 

Vīrs samirkšķināja acis. Tur juta divu senši enerģiju…

“Ziepju burbuļi!”

Vīra seja nobāla. “Merkūrija,” viņš tikko dzirdami nočukstēja. Bez mazākā trokšņa viņš atkāpās no durvīm, līdz ieslīdēja gaiteņa stūra mestajā ēnā, un no turienes jau aizteleportējās prom.

* * *

 

-#-

Vakar viņa mani gandrīz piebeidza. Mēs ar Jupiteru kā reiz bijām saķērušies pa nopietnam, kad es pamanīju viņu skrienam uz manu pusi, enerģijai koncentrējoties ap senši rokām. Ironiski, ka es tā arī pamanījos sastingt. Par laimi man, pašsaglabāšanās instinkts tomēr pēdējā brīdī nostrādāja, es paguvu izvairīties no uzbrukuma un aizteleportējos prom. 

Merkūrija. Otrā no senši kareivēm, ar kurām es iepazinos, tūlīt pēc manas mazāk kā priecīgās tikšanās ar Marsu.

Es baidos no viņas.

Es nebaidos no Jupiteras vai Marsas, un viņas abas ir pielikušas daudz vairāk spēka un pūļu, bijušas daudz enerģiskākas savos centienos tikt ar mani galā. Es nebaidos no Venēras, un viņa no visām senši ir bijusi vistuvāk tam, lai mani piebeigtu. Es pat nebaidos no Serenites, un, ticiet man, es zinu uz ko Serenite ir spējīga, pār kādiem spēkiem viņa spēj pavēlēt.

No Merkūrijas es tomēr baidos.

Tam ir divi iemesli. Pirmkārt, es no tiesas atzīstu, ka viņas intelekts, viņas analītiskās prāta spējas ir pārākas par jebko, ar ko man ir nācies saskarties. Merkūrijas izskats ir mānīgs. Viņa liekas esam tas klusums pirms vētras. Tikai, problēma slēpjas tur, ka viņa ir arī tā vētra, kas pēc tam seko. Tieši tad, kad tu esi iedomājies, ka tas biklais meitēns, kas turas aizmugurē pārējām, jau nav bīstams, ka ne uz ko briesmīgu viņa nav spējīga, tu saņem tieši sejā viņas uzbrukumu, un šokā redzi kā viņa viena spēj izrēķināties ar veselām droīdu vienībām. Viņai piemīt liels spēks, nelokāma griba to likt lietā un pārcilvēciska inteliģence atrast šī spēka visefektīvāko pielietojumu. No tādas kombinācijas ir vērts baidīties.

Otrais iemesls? Ledus. Viņa uzbrūk ar ledu.

  


  * _Atrasts Dienvidrietumu Ķīnā pamestas pilsētas drupās uz antikvāras datorsistēmas saglabājušos failos 2595. gadā. Failu vairums bija bojāti līdz nesalasāmam stāvoklim, iespējams, tāpēc to saimnieks bija nodomājis, ka viss ir neglābjami iznīcināts, un nebija parūpējies nodzēst tos pilnībā._



-#-

 

* * *

Jouma atvēra durvis un ienāca savā dzīvoklī. Kaut kas te īsti nebija tā kā parasti. Nebija tā, ka briesmu sajūta aurotu kā runcis riesta laikā, bet tā neklusēja, un ar to pietika.

“Noslēdz mieru ar savu dievieti, dēmonu valdnieci, vai kā nu tu viņu dēvē.” Apmetnī ietinies stāvs iznira no tualetes telpas.

Joumas seja atplauka smaidā. “Vai tik tu nebūsi tas joumu slepkava, par ko pēdējā laikā tik daudz runā?”

“Joumu slepkava, laikam jau jā. Nekā personiska, tikai meklēju enerģiju. Ja vien būtu kāds cits vienkāršs veids kā pie tās tikt, es labprāt izvēlētos ko citu.”

“Nekas. Kā jau teici, nekā personiska…” jouma atmesa savu maskēšanās ilūziju un viņas labā roka (drīzāk jau ķetna, kas, starp citu, beidzās ar pamatīgu asmeni plaukstas vietā)  ietriecās svešinieka sānos. “...arī man pret tevi nav. Tiešām domāji, ka varēsi nesodīti turpināt mūs nogalināt? Tev paveicās ar parastajām enerģijas savācējām, bet tur neko daudz prāta nevajag. Vajadzēja tikai aizstāt viņas ar kareivēm, lai tava nāve būtu garantēta.” Jouma pagrieza roku, gan tikai nedaudz, nevēloties piebeigt pretinieku pārāk ātri. Tas maita bija pelnījis izbaudīt visu to, ko bija nodarījis viņas māsām.

“Zini…” vīrs caur sakostiem zobiem izdvesa. “Tas patiesi sāpēja.”

“Tiešām? Ak, man tik ļoti žēl. Bet, nekā personīga, vai ne? Tikai tava galva. Man to vajadzēs nogādāt ģenerālim Žadeītam.”

Vīrs pasmaidīja. “Tavai zināšanai, informācija...” viņš sāka mirdzēt. Tad viņa labā roka asi cirtās lejup, un joumas asmens, kas bija ieurbies vīra sānos, atdalījās no pārējā ķermeņa. Kopā ar viņas roku līdz pat elkonim. Jouma izdeva sāpju brēcienu un atsprāga soli atpakaļ. Vīrs arī pats nobālēja un saviebās, cirtiens pa iedurto asmeni bija ieplēsis vēl lielāko robu viņa sānos.

“Informācija…” viņš atkārtoja, satverot atdalīto joumas ekstremitāti un lēni izvelkot to no sevis, “... tāpat kā zināšanas... ir vara. Paldies ka dalījies.”

Viņa rokas atkal sāka mirdzēt. “Mans kompliments tev. Tu esi tā vērta, lai pret tevi iztērētu enerģiju. Paņem to līdzi sev kapā par mierinājumu, mana lielā un ļoti bīstamā draudzene.”

Viņš notēmēja ar roku pa joumu, kura šobrīd jau bija atguvusies no šoka un kā reiz gatavojās likt lietā kreiso roku-asmeni. Ap vīra roku uzliesmoja zaļas liesmas, kas izšāvās uz priekšu kā šķēps, iedūrās joumā, un tad izurbās tai cauri. Jouma vēl paguva izdvest sāpju pilnu vaidu, pirms pārvērsties pelnu kaudzītē.

“Tātad zemnieces aizstājuši ar karotājām,” vīrs piespieda roku pie asiņainajiem sāniem. “Un es jau sāku pārdzīvot, ka viss ir tik garlaicīgi.”

  


* * *

  


Vīrs iztreipuļoja ārā no daudzdzīvokļu nama kāpņutelpas un sagrīļojās. Kreisā roka stingrāk piespiedās asiņainajam sānam.

“Lamatas,” viņš rāmi nopūtās. “Cepuri nost par tik labām lamatām. Gandrīz pat sanāca.”

Lēni viņš atņēma roku un paskatījās uz ievainojumu. Tur bija asinis, daudz lipīgu, gandrīz sarkanu asiņu, starp sarkano mirdzēja arī zaļā krāsa. Kaut kādi zaļi punktiņi. Enerģija? 

“Interesanti, ko gan teiktu ārsti, ja es tagad ieveltos tuvākajā slimnīcā un palūgtu asinspārliešanu?” viņš viegli iesmējās.

Smiekli ātri aprāvās. “Nepārdzīvo, mans draugs. Tur vajag daudz vairāk par kādu nožēlojamu otršķirīgu joumu karotāju, lai mani aizraidītu pie senčiem.”

Ar smaidu viņš atkal piespieda roku ievainojumam un tūlīt saviebās.

“Au. Nē, tas tomēr prasa zināmu mazu atriebību pret šo ‘kolēģi’ Žadeītu. Tik nekaunīgi, mēģināt mani ar svešām rokām nogalināt. To tā nevar atstāt.”

* * *

 

-#-

Vai es varu nomirt?

Es atceros citātu… tepat mēles galā grozās… kaut kas saistībā ar dzīvību un nāvi. Liekas, atcerējos. Kaut kas par to ka dzīvība ir lipīga slimība ar 100% letālu iznākumu. Vai kas tamlīdzīgs.

Laikam tad es esmu izstrādājis sevī imunitāti pret dzīvību.

Es nenovecoju. Es esmu pabijis dučos kauju, guvis daudzus ievainojumus, kam vajadzētu parastu cilvēku uz vietas nogalināt. Bet es NEMIRSTU.

Vai tas nozīmē, ka es dzīvošu mūžīgi, ka pārdzīvošu pat Zemi, lai vientulīgi karātos starp zvaigznēm visuma tukšumā? 

Nē. Nē, es patiesi ceru, ka reiz arī es radīšu mūžīgu mieru. Galu galā, pat zvaigznes reiz mirst…

  * _Desmitais ieraksts privāto dienasgrāmatu kolekcijā, ko atrada privātā bibliotēkā nelielā mājā pašos Japānas ziemeļos. Datēts ar 2443. gadu._



-#-


	3. Chapter 3

 

-#-

‘ Viņas Majestāte, Jaunā Karaliene Serenite, valdniece pār Kristāla Tokiju un visu ko vien redz viņas acis’

Atvainojiet mani, es te atiešu malā, mazliet izvemties.

Kad es biju jaunāks, politika man neko nenozīmēja. Kamdēļ man bija par to interesēties, kamēr vien es varēju darīt ko vien man sirds vēlējās. Likumības ietvaros, protams, bet tāpat tas bija vairuma manas paaudzes cilvēku viedoklis.

Un te nu mēs bijām. Lielais Ledus stauji atkāpās, es gulēju dubļos un trīcēju no aukstuma, pūloties savākt kopā tās spēka kripatas kas manī vēl bija palikušas, un te nu es ieraudzīju Sereniti. Viņa pacēlās pār nopostīto pilsētu uz saviem baltajiem eņģeļa spāŗniem. Es redzēju kā man tuvākie izdzīvojuši skatās uz viņu kā uz brīnumu, kā viņi sasaucas, norāda uz Sereniti. Es redzēju kā dažs noslīgst ceļos, kā cits sāk raudāt, kā atskan tās pirmās vēl neveiklās lūgšanas par viņu, un es jutu, kā man mutē saviešas rūgtums.

Matroze Mēness. Matrozes Prociona, Fomalhauta unTerra. Desmit Uzlecošo Zvaigžņu dalībnieki, no tādām valstīm kā Pakistāna, Indonēzija, Spānija un Ķīna. Piecnieks no Brazīlijas, kuru komandas vārdu, man par nožēlu jāatzīst, es esmu aizmirsis. Visi Dienvidu Krusta, Austrālijas komandas pārstāvji, izņemot vienīgi Opālu. Tā meitene no Itālijas, kam patika ģērbties kā Zorro. Tas angļu džentlmenis ar rapieri. Un vēl vismaz divdesmit citi apdāvinātie, kas visi kā viens palika guļam kaujas laukā, lai pārējie spētu turpināt cīņu. Nu un protams, neviens nespēja saskaitīt to, cik bija parasto cilvēku. Kareivji, vairums, protams, bet arī parasti biroja darbinieki, mājsaimnieces… Visparastākie cilvēki, bez jebkādām spējām.

Visi miruši. Visi kriutuši kaujā par Zemi, aizstāvot to līdz savam pēdējam elpas vilcienam. Visi mani draugi. Mana māsa. Visi miruši.

Un te nu bija Serenite, kas tagad burtiski uzprasījās lai viņu sāk pielūgt kā dievieti!

Tas bija tik pretīgi, ka visi pārējie upuri, visa pārējā varonība un ziedošanās tika aizmirsti, vienai personai par labu.

Es nekad vēl nebiju bijis tik nikns kā tajā brīdī. Un tieši tad tika paziņots par šo ‘Attīrīšanās’ plānu, par to ka tas tiks piemērots visiem cilvēkiem, un par Kristāla Tokijas dibināšanu. Un vēl tāds mazs sīkums, kā par Serenītes kļūšanu par valdnieci pār visu Zemi.

Un piepeši es vairs nevarēju atļauties nerūpēties par politiku. Pēc stundas, es jau biju saticis vēl citus, kas negrasījās tā vienkārši pakļauties Serenitei. Dienas laikā mūsu grupa bija uzņēmusi kontaktus ar citām līdzīgi domājošām grupām, ieskaitot Safīras komandu. Pēc nedēļas, revolūcija jau gāja vaļā ar pilnu jaudu.

Un vēl pēc mēneša revolūcija bija beigusies. Visiem, izņemot mani.

Man tā nekad nebeigsies.

  * _Ieraksts mazā, pa pusei sadegušā dienasgrāmatā, kas bija pamesta Osakas drupās. Ar tam laikam pārsteidzošu precizitāti, datēts ar 2373. gadu._



-#-

* * *

 

Garlaikoti vīrs pasniedzās un izvilka no pusaizvērtās atkritumu urnas avīzi, kas daļēji nokarājās ārpusē. Viņš uzstīvēja somu ar apmetni un ‘nākotnes’ drānām augstāk uz pleca, pirms atvērt avīzi un sākt to caurskatīt. Tikai tas, ka viņš izvairījās likt smagumus uz viena sāna, kā arī neveikli aizlāpītais caurums apmetnī liecināja par to, ka pirms kāda laiciņa viņš ir bijis ievainots. Visu cieņu ātrai reģenerācijai. Nedēļa atpūtas vientulībā, mierā un klusumā, kā arī labi daudz iztērētas enerģijas, bet viņš atkal bija pilnīgi vesels. Nu, gandrīz pilnīgi.

“Tu jau laikam neatceries, kādi zirgi uzvarēs hipodroma sacensībās pāris nākamajās nedēļās? Iedomājies tik, kādus laimestus mēs varētu iespēlēt totalizatorā... “vīrs vērsās pie kristāla zem krekla. Pēc īsas pauzes viņš nokremšķinājās un pasmaidīja. “Nē? Tad varbūt tev piemīt spējas iespaidot pačinko? Arī nē? Kā būtu ar kārtīm? Es esmu drošs, ka, labi pameklējot, mēs atrastu kādu pagrīdes pokera zāli. Nē? Tad kam tu vispār deri, ko?” Vīrs pasmīnēja un atkal pievērsās avīzei.

Vairumam rakstu viņa skatiens pārslīdēja pāri neaizkavējoties. Kam gan interesēja visas tās sīkās ikdienišķās ziņas? Tikai ja kāds gribēja piedalīties visziņu spēlē, vai arī vienkārši izbaudīt nostaļģiju par to, kas reiz bijis svarīgs cilvēkiem. Te viens raksts tomēr piesaistīja vīra uzmanību. “‘Autobusi pazūd tempļa rajonā’, ko tu neteiksi? Un manītas trīs senši karotājas. Ak vai, jau veselas trīs. Taču izskatās, ka senši joprojām tiek ierindotas kategorijā ‘urbānais mīts’, mans draugs. Viss, ko viņas ir pelnījušas, ir divas rindiņas priekšpēdējā lappusē, sadaļā ‘dīvaini atgadījumi’. Cik gan daudz citu muļķīgu ziņu redaktoram ir likušās daudz ‘svarīgākas’... Nu, neko darīt, drīz vien pasaulei būs spiestā kārtā jāmaina sava attieksme. Lai jau viņi vēl izbauda savu nezināšanu par to, kas tuvojas.” Vīrs aizvēra avīzi, salocīja un jau grasījās iemest atpakaļ konteinerā, kad viņa skatiens pārslīdēja izdošanas datumam. Samirkšķinājis acis, vīrs sarauca pieri, skatoties uz tām dažām melnās tintes rindiņām. “Kaut kas…”  viņš zibenīgi pārlaida skatienu tuvākajai apkārtnei un pamanīja meklēto. Digitālais pulkstenis veikala skatlogā. Vīra seja saraucās grumbās. “Divas stundas… Divas stundas līdz…” Sapurinājies, viņš izmeta avīzi konteinerā un devās uz tuvāko vietu kur pazust ēnā ārpus ziņkārīgo skatieniem.

* * *

 

Vīrs iznira no koka mestās ēnas kādā nelielā parkā vienā no Osakas rajoniem. Neizejot no ēnas, viņš pārsteigti palūkojās apkārt. 

“Kas gan šī ir par vietu, ka es to atceros vēl pēc tik daudziem gadiem?”

Viņš sasprindzināja atmiņu, pūloties atcerēties, pirms žēli nopūsties. “Es nespēju atcerēties. Vai te notika kāds negadījums? Joumas uzbrukums? Vai šeit nomira kāds ko es pazinu?“

Viņa rokas savilkās dūrēs. “Sasper jods manu cauro atmiņu, es ienīstu to, ka es kaut ko neatceros! Ja es joprojām atceros šo vietu un šo laiku, tam noteikti bija jābūt kaut kam ļoti svarīgam!”

Atspiedies pret lielo koku, vīrs pacietīgi gaidīja, vērojot pa parka taciņām garām ejošos cilvēkus. Ritēja laiks. Kādu brīdi viņš rūpīgi ar skatienu sekoja jauniešu pulciņam, kas izklaidējās ar badmintona raketēm parka zālienā, taču galu galā pulciņš aizdevās citur. Viņa skatiens atkal sāka klejot apkārt, meklējot kādas briesmu pazīmes.

Piepeši viņa uzmanību piesaistīja kāds gadus četrpadsmit vai piecpadsmit vecs zēns ar īsi apgrieztiem melniem matiem, tērpies vienā no vietējo skolu skolasformām. Zēns, nervozi smaidot, virzījās uz nomaļāku soliņu, kas no pārējā parka bija atdalīts ar labi sakuplojušu krūmu barjeru. “Žēlīgais dievs,” vīrs izdvesa, pamanījis zēna brūnās acis. “Vai tiešām es jaunībā tā izskatījos?”

Viņš atgrūdās no koka, sperot soli uz priekšu, skatienam tā arī neatraujoties no zēna. Labā roka sāka celties augšup, gatava piesaistīt zēna uzmanību. “Es varētu viņam visu izstāstīt, mans draugs. Par tevi, par mani. Par to, kas pavisam drīz notiks. Mēs varētu brīdināt viņu, ļaut viņam nepieļaut tās kļūdas, ko es pieļāvu. Viņš nav pelnījis to dzīvi, ko nodzīvoju es. Nav pelnījis palikt par mani.” Bet tad vīrs sastinga, un jau paceltā roka nevarīgi noslīga lejup gar sāniem. “Nē, tev, protams, atkal ir taisnība. Ja ne es, tad kurš gan cits? Nebūs neviena cita, kas stātos pretī Serenites ārprātam. Nebūs neviena, kas kaut mēģinās viņu apturēt. Es nevaru būt tik savtīgs. Es nevaru to atļauties.” Viņš atkāpās pie koka un un atkal atspiedās pret to, ar skatienu turpinot meklēt tuvojošās briesmas. Laiku pa laikam acis tomēr atgriezās pie uz soliņa vientuļi sēdošā zēna. Viņa jaunākā versija acīmredzami kaut ko gaidīja.

Vīrs samirkšķināja acis un neticībā sapurināja galvu, kad negaidot zēnam uz soliņa pievienojās maza auguma meitene, aptuveni tai pašā vecumā kā viņš-jaunākais, un arī tērpusies skolas formā. Abi tīņi sāka par kaut ko klusi sarunāties, un tad nervozi sadevās rokās, samulsuši paši no savas uzdrīkstēšanās, no tā, ka, kaut arī lapotnes aizsegā, tomēr varētu būt redzami kādam nejaušam garāmgājējam. 

Vīrs vēroja, kā abi turpina sarunāties, līdz meitene pacēla un piespieda pirkstu pie zēna lūpām. Viņa paskatījās apkārt, vai neredz kādu vērotāju, taču nepamanīja to vienīgo spiegu, kas šo ainu cītīgi novēroja. Tad viņa atkal pievērsās zēnam, atņēma pirkstu, un viegli noskūpstīja viņu uz lūpam. Smaidot, viņa kaut ko pateica, pielēca kājās un smiedamās aizsteidzās pa parka celiņu.

Zēns vēl mirkli sēdēja tur kā sastindzis, tad sapurinājās, pielēca kājās un aizskrēja nopakaļ meitenei.

Vīrs samirkšķināja acis, kā sastindzis vērojot kā viņš-jaunākais pazūd parka celiņu līkumos. “Tas nebija uzbrukums,” viņš klusi izdvesa. “Ne nāve, ne katastrofa, ne vispār kas briesmīgs. Tik daudz ko es esmu paguvis aizmirst. Vel daudz ko vairāk es vēlētos, kaut būtu aizmirsis. Un tomēr, pat pēc pāri par deviņsimts gadiem, es joprojām atceros vietu un laiku, kad pirmo reizi skūpstījos.”

Vīrs apķēra sevi ar rokām, nokāris galvu un aizmiedzis acis. “Nē, mans uzticamais draugs,” viņš klusi nočukstēja. “Nē, ar mani nav viss kārtībā.”

Viņš viegli notrīsēja, pirms ciešāk piespiest sev rokas. “Ar mani jau labi sen kā vairs nekas nav kārtībā.”

* * *

pačinko - japāņu tradicionālais spēļu automāts

* * *

 

-#-

Revolūcija bija beigusies. Visi mani biedri dumpinieki bija vai nu miruši, vai izsūtīti kosmosā, vai, kā nabaga Onikss, pazuduši bez vēsts. Pēc sakāves pēdējā kaujā, izsūtījums bija arī man nolemtais liktenis.

Es biju pārāk noskaities, lai ar to samierinātos. Tikt pēc visa notikušā izsūtītam no dzimtās planētas?

Kā gan kāds varēja iedomāties tajā komēdijā tiesas formā ( drīzāk jau publiskā audiencē pie Jaunās Karalienes Serenites) , kā gan kādam varēja pat prātā ienākt doma, ka izsūtījums kā sods man būs ‘īpaša žēlastības izrādīšana’!

Ja tapt izmestam prom no planētas, uz kuras tu esi dzimis un audzis, kas par tevi ir rūpējusies un gādājusi, ja tapt izmestam no planētas, par kuru tu esi cīnījies un cietis, cīnījies atkal un atkal lai aizstāvētu pret iebrucējiem, ja tapt izmestam no planētas, uz kuras cilvēki mira, MIRA lai tikai palīdzētu tev to pasargāt, ja tapt izmestam no tavas dzimtās planētas, no planētas ko tu mīli, ir ŽĒLASTĪBA, tad, zvēru pie visiem DIEVIEM, nekad, NEKAD vairs man TĀDU žēlastību neizrādiet!

Tā nav žēlastība tapt izsūtītam. Ne mazākā žēlastības kripatiņa. Atraut kaut ko tik dārgu kā dzimteni kādam, ir, piedodiet par vulgāru analoģiju, gluži kā izvarot dvēseli.

Bet, kaut ko tādu no Serenites jau varēja sagaidīt.

Izsūtījums? Es to negrasījos pieņemt. Un es aizbēgu.

Nebija viegli to izdarīt. Tomēr manu cietumsargu kļūda bija noticēt, ka, ja jau es esmu iztērējis visu savu enerģiju, un esmu šķirts no mana kristāla, tad es vairs neko nevarēšu izdarīt. Viņi laikam patiesi nesaprata, kas ir šis kristāls un ko tas spēj. Ja vien viņi to būtu zinājuši, viņi tam pieliktu apkārt trīskārt vairāk sargus kā man pašam.

Žēl gan, ka viņi to saprata pārāk vēlu.

  * _Fragments no dienasgrāmatu komplekta, kas glabājās nelielā privātmājā Rietumeiropā. Datējums ir aptuvens - vēlīnie 2400 / agrīnie 2500, kad 2761.gadā pierakstus atrada, tie bija smagi cietuši no laika zoba._



-#-

* * *

Vīrs bija noslīdzis ceļos zālienā kapsētas malā, un skatījās uz kupli sazēlušo mauriņu. 

“Māt. Tēvs. Mās.” Viņš nokāra galvu un nopūtās. “Es zinu, es zinu. Te neviens vēl neguļ, jūs nemirsiet vēl ilgi, vismaz no šī brīža skatoties. Bet es nedomāju, ka spētu satikt jūs dzīvus esam. Ne jau pēc tik ilga laika. Man tik tikko pietiek dūšas sarunāties ar jums šādi…”

Viņš lēni noņēma saulesbrilles un paslēpa tās krekla krūšu kabatā. “Tā bija viena no priekšrocībām manai ilgajai dzīvei. Man nevajadzēja satikt jūs aizkapa pasaulē, nevajadzēja stāvēt jūsu priekšā un izjust kaunu par to, par ko es esmu palicis…”

Vīrs ieķērās ar rokām zālienā. “Mums visiem nākas darīt, to ko mums pienākas darīt. Un man ir pienākums to izdarīt, man ir pienākums nogalināt Sereniti, man ir pienākums panākt, ka Kristāla Tokija nekad netiks uzcelta. Man ir jāaptur viņa. Tikai… tas nenozīmē, ka es neko nenožēloju…”

Viņš nokāra galvu. “Mammu… Papu… Māšel… Man ir tik ļoti žēl…”

* * *

Apmetnī ietinies, vīrs stāvēja atspiedies pret jumta apmales barjeru un skatījās lejup, kur uz ielas trīs senši kareives - Mēness, Merkūrija un Marsa - stāvēja pretī Žadeītam un vienai viņa joumai.

“Paskat tik, misters Siržulauzējs arī ieradies,” viņš piezīmēja, pamanot frakā un maskā tērptā puiša pievienošanos ballītei. Tad smagi nopūtās, pamanījis Mēness sajūsmas pilno skatienu. “Pie visiem kami, meitēn, tu jau tad biji viņā ieķērusies? Cik skumji, redzēt tādu kucēna beznosacījuma pilnu pieķeršanos čalim, kas to nav īsti pelnījis. Nemaz tik daudz laika pēc Mēness Kareives nāves nepagāja, kad Endimions jau bija pārī ar Sereniti.”

Viņš sastinga, tad paskatījās lejup uz savu kristālu. “Trīs simts gadi sastingušam ledū netiek skaitīti!”

Viņš pavērsa skatienu lejup, kur pa šo brīdi situācija jau bija pamainījusies, un saviebās. “Tā vien liekas ka Endimions būs kaut kad uzkāpis Žadeītam uz viņa mīļākās varžacs, tik cītīgi viņi krīt viens otram pie rīkles.” Viņš gan ne par sprīdi nepakustējās lai sekotu Tumsas Karalistes ģenerālim un viņa frakotajam pretiniekam, kad tie, cīņā iekarsuši, sāka attālināties no pamatkaujas vietas. Žadeīts, protams, bija pelnījis pamatīgu kāvienu par to joumas lamatu izlikšanu, bet, kamēr vien kāds Žadeītu iekaustīja, vīram bija pilnīgi vienalga, kas tieši to darīja. Senši, turpretī… Viņš atkal paskatījās lejup un dusmās teju vai ieņurdējās, redzot kā jouma mētā senši kareives apkārt ar saviem enerģijas uzbrukumiem.

“Sasodīts, viņas taču cīnās kā tādas amatieres! Ja tagad viņas nogalinās, es varu arī neatrast Sereniti, pirms iestāsies Lielais Ledus un bus par vēlu. Nāksies iejaukties, pirms kāda būs mirusi.” Viņš izslējās stāvus, izstiepa labo roku un raidīja lejup nelielu zaļas enerģijas staru, kas uzsprāga joumai pie kājām. Augšup paskatījās visi, ieskaitot Žadeītu un Endimionu.

“Nolādētās karalistes ļaunuma pārņemtie vēstneši, tūlīt izbeidziet savas postošās darbības!” Vīrs ieturēja pauzi it kā dramatiskākam efektam. Patiesību sakot, tai brīdī viņš izmisīgi meklēja, ko tādu pateikt, lai neizklausītos pavisam smieklīgi. Bet tad viņam atklājās otrā elpa. “Mēness Kareive! Es jau reiz teicu tev, ka esmu šeit lai palīdzētu! Bet, kamēr vien tu būsi pārliecināta par savām spējām, par savu iekšējo spēku, un par spēku, ko tev dod tava draudzība ar tavām komandas biedrēm, tu būsi vienīgā, kuras palīdzību tev patiesi vajadzēs!”

To pateicis, viņš saviebās un klusi pačukstēja savam kristālam.”Pie visiem kami, kādas gan muļķības es te gvelžu. Varbūt ka man vēl vajadzēja pateikt kaut ko par ‘mīlestība uzvar visu’ vai ka ‘labais vienmēr galu galā uzvar’, kamēr es te stāvu kā tāds idiots? Vēl tikai pietrūkst uzvalka un pieres daivas lobotomijas, lai es būtu tāds pats idiots kā Endimions.”

Viņš uzslēja enerģijas vairogu īstā brīdī, jo jouma palaida pa viņu savu enerģijas uzbrukumu. Taisnība, specefektu bagāts, enerģiju lieki tērējošs un visticamāk, ka galīgi lieks pasākums. Būtu bijis tik viegli vienkārši izvairīties. Bet vai tas būtu atstājis tikpat satriecošu iespaidu uz senši kareivēm? Droši vien ka nē.

“Nu, neguliet taču, meitenes,” viņš nočukstēja. “Lielā ļaunā jouma visu savu uzmanību pievērsusi mazajam necilajam man. Tā taču ir jums perfekta…”

Merkūrija pārpludināja parku ar miglas vāliem, padarot joumu aklu un nespējīgu noreaģēt uz sekojošo Marsas uguns uzbrukumu. 

“Perfekti,” vīrs nočukstēja, nolaižot vairogu. Cauri miglai arī viņš neko neredzēja, bet tas arī nebija nepieciešams. Viņa enerģijas uztveres maņas strādāja tikpat perfekti kā saulē tā miglā, viņš varēja redzēt Marsas uzbrukuma atstāto enerģijas sliedi, senši kareivju, joumas un maskotā čaļa auras. Kā izskatījās, Žadeīts bija sapratis, ka kauja ir zaudēta, un jau aizlaidies. “Un tagad, kā vienmēr, kamēr vien viņa bija dzīva…”

Mēness kareive iemeta apdulinātajai joumai ar savu mirdzošo tiāru, pārvēršot to putekļu kaudzītē.

“Jā, tieši tā. Un viņām pietiks nekaunības nākotnē nosaukt mani par slepkavu? Te jau visu nākotnes odziņu ziediņi ir redzami. Cīņa ir viņām asinīs. Par to vien viņas var cienīt kā pretinieces, cepuri nost.”

* * *

Marsa vēroja, kā vīrs saplēstajā apmetnī nolec no mājas jumta un nostājas Mēness Kareives priekšā. Viņas acis viegli samiedzās. Te kaut kas nebija kārtībā. Parasti, kad viņa skatījās uz kādu cilvēku vai būtni, viņa uztvēra arī šo to par viņu būtību, noskaņojumu, kādas nelielas norādes par viņu uzskatiem un nodomiem. Un tais retajās reizēs, kad tā nebija, tas galīgi nejutās tā, kā tagad ar šo vīru. Tā vietā, lai neredzētu neko, likās, ka viņa skatās uz kaut ko… Kaut ko, ko varētu saukt par singularitāti. Dalījumu ar nulli. Tas bija tā, it kā viņš patiesībā ģenerētu ļoti spēcīgu auru, un to kaut kādā sasodītā veidā paslēptu.

Un kāds gan varēja būt iemesls slēpt auru, ja jau viņš bija draugs? Un, ja tā padomā, kā vispār bija iespējams paslēpt auru?

Ar acu kaktiņu viņa pamanīja Merkūriju skanējam svešinieku ar portatīvo datoru, slēpjoties no viņa uzmanības aiz Mēness muguras. Marsas seja savilkās apmierinātā smaidā. Vismaz Merkūrijai pietika prāta neuzticēties pirmam pagadījušam pretīmnācējam. Vīrs kaut ko sacīja Mēnesei, pašķielēja uz Merkūriju, un tad visbeidzot pievērsa skatienu viņai. Arī uz viņa lūpām uzplauka smaids, viņš atkal pagriezās pret Mēnesi, vēl kaut ko īsu pateica, liekas ka atvadīšanos.

Vīrs jau soļoja atpakaļ pie mājas, no kuras jumta bija nolēcis lai pievienotos, jau sasprindzināja muskuļus, gatavojoties lēcienam, uz ko bija spējīgas tikai senši.

“Pagaidi!” pavēlošā balsī Marsa iesaucās. “Kas tu tāds esi?!”

Vīrs apstājās, ļaujot muskuļiem atslābt. Viņš pagriezās pret senši, piešķieba galvu, un tad ziņkārīgā tonī uzjautāja: “Sakiet, jūs patiesi ticat, ka esat atdzimušās Mēness Karalistes karotājas?”

Senši noelsās.

“Kā … kā tu…” Mēness Kareive sastomījās un tad attapusies aizšāva plaukstu priekšā mutei, apjukumā skatoties uz abām pārējām meitenēm.

“Lūdzu, es tikai lūdzu godīgu atbildi.” Vīrs turpināja. “Vai jūs tam ticat?”

“Jā.” Marsa atzina. “Es teiktu ka ticam. Kāpēc tev tas interesē?”

Vīrs kādu brīdi klusēja. Tad viņš pasniedzās, atmeta atpakaļ kapuci un noņēma tumšās brilles, atstājot tās šūpojoties siksniņā uz krūtīm. Viņa pirksti izslīdēja cauri zaļajām lokainajām matu cirtām, pirms viņa skatiens atkal pievērsās Marsai.

Meitenes pārsteigumā samirkšķināja acis, visas izņemot Marsu bija viegli piesarkušas. Zem tām nožēlojamajām lupatām slēpās tāds tik sasodīti iekārojams skaistulis?! Varbūt ka viņš bija visai nopietns, bet citādi viņš bija smukulītis gluži kā no reklāmas plakātiem.

“Marsa,” viņš klusā, maigā balsī izdvesa. Viņa ieskatījās zaļajās acīs bez zīlītēm un samulsa. “Rej-čan.” Tagad gan meitenes noelsās pārsteigumā, viņam pieminot Marsas īsto vārdu, un Marsa nobāla. “Tu neatceries? Toreiz … “viņš sastomījās, pūloties atmiņā piemeklēt pareizos vārdus, nevis tos, ko bija pieradis lietot. Lai piesegtu šo pauzi, viņš spēra soli uz priekšu un satvēra Marsas roku. Meitene bija tā pārsteigta par īstā vārda pielietošanu, ka nespēja protestēt. “... Sudraba Laikmetā, tu un es…. Tu tiešām neatceries? Mēs bijām kopā. Mīlētāji...”

Tās dažas asins lāses, kas vēl nebija pametušas Marsas seju, tagad izlēma ka ir pēdējais brīdis pazust, atstājot viņu baltu kā papīra lapu. Un tad, visas asinis piepeši bija atpakaļ, un Marsa nosarka sarkana kā biete.

“Es saprotu. Pārāk daudz, pārāk ātri,” vīrs piezīmēja, atlaižot viņas roku. “Es aizeju, bet mēs vēl tiksimies - kādu citu dienu. Uz redzēšanos, Rej-čan.” Viņš pagriezās, aizskrēja piecus soļus un tad uzlēca uz tuvākās ēkas jumta, atstājot divas samulsušas senši kareives skatoties uz viņu kā statuja sastingušo trešo biedri.

* * *

 

-#-

Matroze Marsa. Tā nu ir sagadījies, ka likteņa ironijas pēc es zinu viņas īsto vārdu - Reja. Es vienmēr saucu viņu tikai šajā vārdā, jo tad, kad mēs viens otru mēģinam nogalināt, tas viņu sasodīti tracina. Jāsaka, ka viņa atbild man ar to pašu. Galu galā, ja kāds - tā kā mēs abi - ir pavadījis laiku savstarpējās cīņās tik sen un tik ilgi, tad mēs esam iemācījušies, kādas ‘podziņas visefektīvāk nospiest viens otram’, tā teikt. Mēs tās spiežam nepārtraukti, katru reizi, kad satiekamies. 

Viņa bija pirmā no senši kareivēm, ar ko es iepazinos. Es biju saķēries ar kaut kādu putnveidīgu neradījumu, un izskatījās, ka es būšu zaudētājs šai cīņā. Nevarēja mani īsti vainot - tā bija mana otrā cīņā, es vēl tikai apguvu savas spējas. Marsa izglāba manu pakaļu no drošas nāves.

Viņa nekad neļāva man par to aizmirst.

Mēs saderējām kopā kā degoša māja. Daudz kliegšanas, daudz spiegšanas, daudz upuru, un sasodīti daudz postījumu, par ko vēlāk nākas atbildēt.

Tā īsti mēs nekad viens otram nebijām patikuši, un, kad palika skaidrs, ka revolūcijas laikā mēs stāvam pretējās barikāžu pusēs, mēs pārgājām uz bruņotu pamieru starp nāvīgiem ienaidniekiem. Un visbeidzot, kad Marsa galu galā saprata, cik ļoti es ienīstu Sereniti… Tad attiecības starp mums palika pavisam nežēlīgas.

Gadiem ritot, es biju iemanījies izstrādāt .. teiksim, tā, imunitāti pret Marsas mistiskajām spējām. Nu, ne gluži imunitāti, vairāk tā bija prasme nomaskēties no viņas maģiskajām novērošanas spējām. Tas nozīmē, ka viņa nevar atrast mani skatoties dzīvajā ugunī, un viņa nevar noteikt manas auras klātbūtni, ja es esmu iejucis pūlī. Vismaz ar auras lasīšanas spējām. Ieraudzīt mani viņa var tāpat. Jāatzīst, ka arī viņa ir attīstījusi savas spējas tai pat virzienā - es nevaru noteikt viņas auru, nevaru pamanīt viņu neieraudzījis. Viņa nekad nav bijusi tā, kas atpaliks no kāda cita maģisko spēju attīstīšanā.

Gadsimtu laikā mēs esam daudzreiz cīnījušies. Katru reizi, kad es esmu iezadzies Kristāla Tokijā ar domu atrast un izmantot kādu Serenites vājību, viņa kaut kā mani vienmēr ir atradusi, un tad mēs vienmēr esam sakāvušies. Tas jau ir gandrīz kā spēle mūsu starpā, kā sacensības.

Kādudien, vienam no mums nepaveiksies, un tā būs mūsu pēdējā cīņa. Es varu tikai cerēt, ka tā būs viņa, kam pirmajai paslīdēs kāja…

 

  * _Monologs, ierakstīts diktofonā nelielā kafejnīcā Kristāja Tokijā 2756. gadā. Četras minūtes pēc ieraksta beigām, kafejnīcā ieradās Marsa. Diktofonu atrada glābēju komanda, novācot ēkas drupas._



-#-

* * *

Vīrs tā arī nespēja beigt smieties. Viņš bija apsēdies mājas jumta kores mestajā ēnā un ļāvās uzjautrinājuma varai. “Tas… kā viņai savilkās seja!” viņš izdvesa starp smieklu lēkmēm. “Apžēliņ, es tā veselu mūžību neesmu smējies! Ak dievs! Es gribētu redzēt, kā viņa spēs izgrozīties no kā TĀDA!”

Viņš pacēla kristālu pie sejas, ar piespiešanos pieņēma absolūti nopietnu izskatu un rāmā balsī izdvesa: “Ak, Rej-čan.”

Nākamajā mirklī nopietnā fasāde sabruka konvulsīvās kustībās, viņam pūloties novaldīties. Galu galā vīrs atmeta ar roku un izplūda vēl vienā smieklu lēkmē.

* * *

“Vai jūs abas varat vienreiz beigt ņemties! Es ZVĒRU, es to čali redzēju pirmo reizi savā mūžā! Man te piesienas dīvains tips ar vēl dīvainākām acīm un pavisam dīvainu uzvedību, kas turklāt zina, kā mani sauc un kur es dzīvoju, un jūs divas kazas tikai zviedzat par to!!! “Reja, zvērojot dusmās, pikti sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm, joprojām piesarkusi tumši sarkana. Pēc kaujas, abas pārējās senši kareives bija sekojušas viņai uz mājām atpakaļ uz templi. Tur viņas trīs sagaidīja Luna, un protams Usagi jau nevarēja noturēties un neizstāstīt mēness kaķei visos sīkumos visu par ‘Reju un viņas mīļoto’.

Pēc tam Usagi - par ko nebija jābrīnās - un Ami - par ko gan varēja pabrīnīties - bija metušās bombardēt nabaga Reju ar jautājumiem par viņas attiecībām ar vīriešiem vispār un ar zaļmataino čali konkrēti, un brīžiem jautājumi bija kļuvuši tik ļoti pikanti, ka tempļa meitenei radās spēcīgs kārdinājums apgriezt abām ziņkārīgajām draudzenēm sprandas. Luna tikmēr sēdēja un pūlējās nenokārt galvu klausoties klaigāšanā - izņemot Reju, pārējām meitenēm vairāk interesēja ‘mīlētāja’ statuss un pikantas atmiņas, nevis fakts, ka šis vīrs zināja, kas patiesībā ir viena no senši kareivēm.

“Reja, nu neesi tik ļauna!” Usagi ievaidējās pēc kārtējās Rejas dusmu lēkmes.

Ami noklepojās lai pievērstu sev pārējo uzmanību. “Viņš zināja, kas tu esi. Un vēl, atceramies, ka viņš teica, ka tas bija vēl Sudraba Laikmetā. Es pati neko daudz par to laiku neatceros. Nu, praktiski jau tikpat kā neko neatceros. Tāpēc nebūtu nekāds brīnums, ja arī tu neatcerētos savu toreizējo …” te Ami piesarka “... draugu?”

“Un kā tad ar to, ka viņš zina manu vārdu? Un nesaki, ka man toreiz bija tieši tāds pats vārds kā tagad! Un kā tad viņš to var atcerēties, ja es to neatceros?! Luna, saki taču kaut ko! Tu atceries par to čali? Vismaz kaut ko tu par viņu zini?!”

Kaķe sarāvās. Ir sasodīti grūti tēlot viszinošo gudro padomdevēju, ja tu neatceries pat pusi no tā, ko tev pienāktos zināt, jo tava atmiņa ilgajā miegā ir izdzisusi. Viņa neko neatcerējās par tādu vīru, bet tas diemžēl neko nenozīmēja. “Erm, es neko nevaru palīdzēt. Kad es viņu redzēju, viņam pāri galvai bija pārvilkta kapuce. Varbūt, ja es būtu redzējusi viņa seju, es varētu vairāk ko pateikt…”

“Varbūt ka viņam paveicās un viņš atcerējās vairāk nekā mēs,” Usagi bija jau atguvusies. “Un tad, iedomājieties tik, viņš atceras savu zaudēto mīlestību, ko viņam nolaupījis nežēlīgais laika rats. Un tad viņš meklē un piepeši atrod savu mīļoto, kas strādā kā parasta…”

“USAGI!!!”

“... tempļa meitene. Un viņš sāk viņai tuvoties, bet nē! Vispirms viņa pazūd, lai mestos cīņā ar briesmīgiem ienaidniekiem, un viņš seko, gatavs pasargāt viņu, ja būs nepieciešams, un šovakar viņam pirmo reizi to nākas darīt. Un tad…” Usagi apstājās, bet tas šķietami bija tikai lai ievilktu jaunu elpu.

“Stulbākā ideja, ko es no tevis, vējgrābsle, jebkad esmu dzirdējusi!”

“Patiesībā,” Ami klusā tonī iejaucās sarunā, “tas pat izklausās ticami. Tas ir viens no veidiem, kā tas patiesi būtu varējis notikt, ja tā tas būtu bijis. Ja viņš atcerējās tevi no Mēness Karalistes laikiem, un nejauši atrada, tad tavu patreizējo vārdu viņš varēja uzzināt vienkārši apjautājoties templī. Un ja atceras ko Usagi stāstīja par to kā viņu satikusi, tad visas reizes tas bija tepat netālu, droši vien kad viņš vēl pūlējās saprast, ko īsti atceras.”

“Paklausieties jūs visas trīs beidzot! Vai jūs nemaz nesatrauc tas, cik viegli viņš spēja redzēt cauri jūsu maskēšanās ilūzijai?” Luna iespraucās pa vidu sarunai. “Kaut kas ar to vīru man tomēr nešķiet pareizi. Esiet piesardzīgas, kad viņš ir līdzās. Jo īpaši tu, Reja.”

“Kuš, Luna, vai tad tu neredzi, ka Reja un tas čalis ir kā radīti viens otram. Tā ir īsta mīlestība, kas neizplēn cauri laikam…”Usagi gari nopūtās, kamērt Rejas seja palika pavisam neveselīgi sarkana. “Gluži kā es un tas maskotais puisis frakā…”

* * *

Vīrs skatījās, kā milzīgs Žadeīta stāvs parādās mākoņos pāri pilsētai, izaicinot senši kareives uz cīņu Naritas lidostā. “Lai dievs nogrābstās. Tā nu ir visnelietderīgākā maģiskās enerģijas tērēšana, ko es esmu pēdējos gadsimtos pieredzējis.” 

* * *

Viņa apmetnim saplūstot ar tumsas lēveriem, vīrs skatījās no lidostas skrejceļa apmales ēnām, kā trīs senši kareives bēg no telekinētiski kontrolētajām lidmašīnām. “Es atvainojos, es kļūdījos. Šī būs pati nelietderīgākā maģiskās enerģijas tērēšana, ko es esmu pieredzējis savā mūžā.”

Viņš lēni pašūpoja galvu. “Tas čalis taču absolūti nesaprot, ko nozīmē enerģijas pietaupīšana,” viņš nomurmināja pie sevis. “Vai nu viņš ir muļķis, vai pārrijies ar enerģiju līdz pat ūkai, vai arī neko mazāku vienkārši nespēj kontrolēt. Goda vārds, kaut vai lidostas automašīnas būtu bijis prātīgāk izmantot, to ir vairāk, ar tām ir vieglāk manevrēt, tātad vieglāk trāpīt, un desmitkārt mazāk masas ko vajag grūstīt apkārt…”

Vīrs vēlreiz pašūpoja galvu, vērojot haosu lidostā. “Cik mīļi. Endimions beidzot tēlos varoni.” Viņš skatījās, kā Žadeīts izrēķinās ar Taksedo Masku, un saviebās, kad Tumsas Karalistes ģenerālis atļāvās aizvainot senši. “Tas nav manis patērētā laika vērts. Čalis ir idiots, pat tik jaunas esot, senši neļausies tā vienkārši ņirgāties par sevi. Meitenes viņu saplosīs sīkos gabaliņos.”

Apgriezies viņš devās prom no kaujaslauka. “Mana sirds nespēj izturēt visu to izšķērdību. Visa tā maģija, kas iztērēta tikai lai izlielītos savā mačo pārākuma apziņā. Tīri vai raudāt gribas. Nē, man jātiek prom no šī vājprāta.”

* * *

 

Vīrs paberzēja zodu, domīgiem soļiem izejot no lidostas. “Zini,” viņš sacīja kristālam, “Man var nākties gaidīt mēnešiem, pat gadiem ilgi, līdz ieradīsies Serenite. Ir tik daudz vietu, ko es gribētu vēlreiz redzēt, vai par ko es esmu tikai dzirdējis… Divu nedēļu prombūtne taču neko nesabojās?”

Viņš beidza braucīt rugājus uz zoda. “No tevis nav nekāda labuma. Labi, tikai piecas dienas. Pat man reizi pa reizei vajag atvaļinājumu, lai atpūstos. Divdesmit gadus man tāda nav bijis.”

 

* * *

 

Divas dienas vēlāk, mazā ciematā Skotijas ziemeļos vīrs ar zaļiem matiem stādījās priekšā ciema vecākajam un viegli akcentētā, bet citādi perfektā angļu mēlē paziņoja “Es esmu lasījis avīzēs, ka šajā apkārtnē jūs terorizē vilkatis. Es nekļūdīšos sakot, ka neviens jums neticēja, neviens jūsu saucienus pēc palīdzības neuztvēra nopietni.”

“Es jums ticu. Es šo gadījumu uztveru nopietni. Un es esmu šeit lai jums palīdzētu.”

* * *

 

Vīrs mierīgi nolika salocīto avīzi atpakaļ urnā, no kuras to pirms brīža bija izvilcis. Viņš bija atpakaļ Japānā, atpakaļ no savas darbīgās atpūtas nedēļas. “Un ar veco labo dzirkstelīti viņas tapa četras. Ja atmiņa mani neviļ, Venērai vajadzētu būt nākamajai kas pievienosies, tagad, kad Jupitera ir atradusies. Cik interesanti, ka prese beidzot sāk uztvert notiekošo nopietni un veltī senši uzmanību pirmajās lapās.”

Viņš saraustīja augstāk uz pleca maisu ar drēbēm, un tad viņa skatiens noslīdēja zemāk, kur kā izcilnis zem krekla slēpās viņa uzticamais kristāls. “Es nezinu, kad tieši ieradīsies Serenite. Man ir nojauta, ka tas notiks vēl šogad. Vēlākais varbūt nākamgad. Laiks vēl ir. Bet tik un tā man vajag daudz vairāk enerģijas. Man jābūt drošam, ka man tās pietiks. Brīvdienas bija ļoti… enerģijas pārbagātas, jā. Bet man vajag vairāk. Vēl daudz vairāk. Man jābūt drošam ka tās nepietrūks.”

Viņš nopūtās. “Izskatās, kas tas čalis Žadeīts ir pazudis bez pēdām. Varbūt senši viņu galu galā tomēr piebeidza tajā farsā Naritas lidostā. Bet bez viņa, neviens vairs nesūta jaunas joumu enerģijas vācēju komandas. Sasodīts, pilsētā vispār nevienu joumu nemana.  Lai gan, es laikam esmu vienīgais, kas var par to žēloties. Neko darīt, nāksies meklēt … alternatīvās enerģijas avotus.”

“Kas pie visiem kami…” Vīrs piepeši asi ievilka elpu un paskatījās pa labi, acīm aiz tumšajām saulesbrillēm ieplešoties. “Nevar būt…”

Viņa skatiens apstājās pie divām pusaugu meitenēm, blondīni ar garajiem matiem savilktiem divās zirgastītēs, pie galvas savērptām divās lodītēs, un bruneti ar īsākiem viļņainiem matiem līdz pleciem.

No blondīnes izstaroja enerģijas aura, spēcīga, iespaidīga pati savā varenībā, un pat mazliet tā kā pazīstama. Tomēr tā bija otrā meitene, kura šobrīd piesaistīja visu viņa uzmanību. Viņas aura, viņas enerģija burtiski apžilbināja. Nevienam parastam cilvēkam nevarēja būt iekrātas tādas enerģijas rezerves!

Neapzināti viņš spēra soli tuvāk abām meitenēm, kas soļoja viņam pretī pa trotuāru ielas otrajā pusē. Viņš sarāvās, sagrīļojās, kāja pacēlās vēl vienam solim, un sastinga. Vīra seja savilkās grimasē. 

Viņš nedrīkstēja…

Viņš nolādēja savu vājību. Pie visiem kami, viņa taču bija burtiski maģiskā baterija! Viņas enerģija viļņiem izstaroja visapkārt, tajā varēja burtiski peldēt kā ūdenī! Izsūkt tādai enerģiju būtu… tas būtu vairāk kā izsūkt enerģiju no trīsdesmit joumām! Nē, trīssimts!

Viņš sažņaudza rokas dūrēs. Nē. Nē, ja vien nebūs citas izejas. Un ne tāpēc, ka viņa bija cilvēks nevis jouma, tās sugu pārākuma idejas viņš sen bija atmetis kā muļķības. Nē, tas bija tāpēc, ka viņa bija tik nevainīga.

Pie visiem kami, nē, viņš nespēja iznīcināt tādu nevainību. Tikai, ja nebūs nekādas citas iespējas. Piepeši viņš pats sev šķita esam galīgs liekulis.

Viņs vēlreiz paskatījās uz meiteni ar brūnajiem matiem, dzirdēja, ka viņas draudzene nosauc viņu par Naru-čan. “Tik skaista…” viņš nopūtās, noskatoties kā meitenes aizsteidzas tālāk, taču acis viņam bija piekaltas svešinieces aurai nevis viņas fiziskajam ķermenim.

* * *

 

-#-

Kas gan ir skaistums?

Es skatos uz rietošo sauli, un viss, ko es redzu, ir siltuma enerģija, kas no tās izstaro - vēl viens enerģijas avots manai dzīvei. Dzidrs kalnu ezers ir tikai ūdenskrātuve, tikai vēl viens elements ko es varu izmantot. Ziediem vispār ir tik maz dzīvības enerģijas, ka to nav vērts ievākt, un to smarža ir vienkārši smarža, ķīmiskie stimuli.

Šorīt es redzēju skaistu meiteni. Kad mēs pagājām viens otram garām, es nedomāju ne par viņas ķermeni vai matiem, ne arī par viņas lietotajām smaržām. Viss, par ko es spēju domāt, bija tas, cik gan daudz viņā pulsēja dzīvības enerģija.

Reizēm es guļu naktīs ar atvērtām acīm, šokā, atceroties sapņus, kuros es izsūcu enerģiju no manas ģimenes, atņēmu viņiem dzīvību tikai nedaudz liekas enerģijas dēļ. Tikai sapnis. Mana ģimene visi ir sen jau miruši, un ne no manas rokas. Bet… Ja nu viņi joprojām būtu dzīvi, ja viss, kas man būtu vajadzīgs, lai iznīcinātu Sereniti, būtu viņu dzīvības enerģija, vai es…?

Es nevēlos atbildēt, jo es baidos, ka atbilde skanētu ‘jā’.

Vai tas ir tas, par ko ir palikusi mana dzīve - bezgalīgs riņķa dancis meklējot vēl mazliet enerģijas nākamajam kautiņam? Vai manai dzīvei patiesi ir tik maz jēgas? Vai naids ir palicis mans vienīgais dzinējspēks? Tas būtu viss, ko mana nemirstība spēj man piedāvāt?

Un vai tas maz būtu svarīgi, ja vien tas spētu sasniegt manu dzīves jēgu - pielikt punktu Serenītei un visam, ko viņa pārstāv?

Nē. Laikam jau nē.

Tad kas gan ir skaistums? Es vairāk to nezinu. Es atteicos no skaistuma uztveres pirms daudziem daudziem gadiem, kad es nostājos uz sava ceļa, iznīcināt Sereniti.

  


  * _Daļa no dienasgrāmatas ierakstu sērijas, ko atrada Kristāla Tokijas centrālajā bibliotēkā 2802. gadā. Kas bija ielicis tur šo dienasgrāmatu, un kāpēc, palicis nezināms._




-#-

* * *

Vīrs atlaidās uz mājas jumta un paskatījās uz zvaigznēm, tikko redzamām cauri piesārņojuma miglai.

“Kaut kā tas vairs nav tas, ar visu to smogu, dūmiem un smakām,”viņš piezīmēja, novelkot kaklarotu.

Kādu brīdi viņš gulēja klusējot. “Tik daudz zvaigžņu. Bet tik un tā, kādas gan bija izredzes, ka viņiem izdevās atrast pasauli, kurā viņi varēja izdzīvot?” Viņš nopūtās. “Laikam es esmu ieslīdzis melanholijā, ja atkal sāku domāt par izraidītajiem un viņu likteni.”

“Tik un tā, cik gan daudz zvaigžņu… “

* * *

-#-

Vakar es izlasīju Kristāla Tokijas izdoto vēstures grāmatu. Protams, tā bija stipri tendēta par labu viņu pusei, bet par to nebija jābrīnās. Galu galā, vēsturi raksta uzvarētāji. Tomēr mani pārsteidza tas, ka izdevēji bija atļāvuši autoriem paust domu, ka varbūt mēs dumpinieki nemaz nebijām ‘pilnībā’ ļauni, ka ‘varbūt’, ka ‘iespējams’, ka mēs cīnījāmies tāpēc, ka ticējām, ka mums ir taisnība, ka mūsu puse ir pareizā.

Es gan neatkārtošu, ko tur rakstīja par mani. Ar mani viņiem bija nācies sadzīvot daudz ilgāk kā ar pārējiem dumpiniekiem, un viņi nav tik ‘piedodoši’ attiecībā pret mani.

Tik un tā, kad es lasīju šo dumpja vēsturi, mani neatstāja doma, kas gan galu galā notika ar tiem no mums, ko izsūtīja no Zemes? Vai viņiem izdevās izdzīvot tur, kosmosa bezgalīgajā plašumā? Galu galā, izredzes atrast dzīvošanai derīgu planētu ir tik niecīgas. Daudz ticamāk, ka viņi tā arī lidoja nekurienē, līdz galu galā viņu līdzpaņemtie krājumi izsīka un viņi viens pēc otra aizgāja nebūtībā.

Reizēm, kad es esmu apmeties zem klajas debess, es skatos zvaigznēs, un es pūlos iedomāties šo izsūtīto dumpinieku pēcnācējus. Kā viņi dzīvo nolaidušies uz kādas nezināmas bet dzīvei derīgas planētas. Kā viņu bērni brīvi spēlējas, kā viņi brīvi dzīvo savas dzīves. Brīvi no Kristāla Tokijas smadzeņu izskalošanas. Es iedomājos viņus tur, laimīgus, brīvus un drošībā.

Bet tās ir tikai manas iedomas. Tikai sapņi. Lai gan dažreiz sapņi mēdz taču piepildīties?

Lūdzu? Mēdz taču?

\- _Daļa no dienasgrāmatas ierakstu sērijas, ko atrada Kristāla Tokijas centrālajā bibliotēkā 2831. gadā. Arī tas, kas bija ielicis tur šo dienasgrāmatu, un kāpēc, palicis nezināms._

-#-

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

-#-

Attīrīšanās.

Ha! ‘Smadzeņu izskalošana’ manisprāt tam procesam būtu daudz precīzāks apraksts. ‘Garīga attīrīšanās lai atvairītu tumsas iespaidu’, tā to mēdz dēvēt Kristāla Tokijas padevīgo skribentu pulciņš.

Vai tikai man tā šķiet, ka šādu vārdu sakopojums labāk iederētos bērnu pasaku krājumā nekā nopietnā vēstures grāmatā? Vai tiešām cilvēki ir tik naivi, ka viņi spēj noticēt tādam neiespējamu muļķību un aplamību apkopojumam? Nu, varbūt, kamēr neesam novērsušies no tēmas, mēs visi sadodamies rokās kopā ar Misteru Pūciņu, Draudzīgo Trusīti, un visi kopā draudzīgā pulciņā kā apreibuši aizlēkājam lejup pa Laimes Pļavām?

Kā es pa ausu galam atceros, reiz bija tāds izteiciens par zālēm, kas ļaunākas par slimību, pret ko tās paredzētas, angīnu vai saaukstēšanos, īsti neatceros. Nu tad lūk, Attīrīšanās bija tieši tādas ‘zāles’.

Dumpis bija beidzies. Visi dumpinieki, kas bija izdzīvojuši, izņemot mani, bija jau orbītā ap Zemi un gatavojās izsūtījumam, lēcienam pretī Liktens lemtajam Nezināmajam. Es slapstījos Osakas drupās. Līdzīgi pārējām pilsētām, tā bija iznīcināta pēdējo kauju laikā pirms Lielā Ledus. Atšķirībā no Tokijas, te diemžēl nebija miljons izdzīvojušo, kas pamostos pēc Ledus.

Te bija tikai pāris duči.

Tokijas lāsts bija reizē arī katalizators tās pēc-Ledus uzplaukumam.  Tā bija… tā joprojām ir maģiskais slēgakmens, atslēga nepatikšanām. Un kā tāda, tā pievilka - un savā ziņā joprojām pievelk pie sevis - daudz vairāk maģisko briesmoņu uzmanības. Stipri virs caurmēra. Un šis lāsts savukārt bija arī glābiņš, jo garantēja, ka Tokijā saradās teju ikviens, kas spēja raidīt maģijas lāstus vai mest enerģijas starus. Tobrīd, kad ieradās Galvenais Ienaidnieks, Tokijā dzīvoja vesela plejāde ar pārcilvēkiem - daudzas komandas no dažādiem Zemes reģioniem - un tās visas bija gatavas saspert driskās kādu neuzmanīgu nelaimīgu briesmoni, kas riskēja pabāzt tur savu šņukuru. 

Un šī supervaroņu koncentrēšanās vienuviet vienlaikus nozīmēja arī pārējās Zemes krišanu. Nebija nevienas Senši komandas Čikāgā, lai apturētu tur iebrūkošos monstrus. Nebija nevienas senši fanu meitenes - to pārējo supermeiteņu, kas sekoja senši piemēram - kas aizstāvētu iedzīvotājus Kijevā. Berlīne krita, jo tur  nebija Zvaigžņu Kareivju vienības, tāpat kā nebija Elementāļu sardzes, kas paglābtu Melburnu. Nebija uz vietas Jauno Bruņinieku, kas nosargātu Mehiko, nedz Kristāla Sardzes, kas apturētu nāves pļauju Pekinā. Un manis nebija Honkongā.

Mēs visi bijām Tokijā, un visa pārējā pasaule dega elles liesmās.

O, bija arī citi izdzīvotāji, pat daudz, šur un tur tie bija, tā ka jūs neesat vienīgie cilvēki, es jums garantēju. Dažviet bija palikušies kādi ar superspējām apveltīti vietējie varoņi, kādi pārcilvēki, kas spēja aizkavēt iznīcību. Šur un tur parastās armijas spēja noturēties pret to supernaturālajiem pretiniekiem ar supernaturālajām spējām pietiekami ilgi, lai tas būtu ko vērts. Līdz beidzot Ledus iznīcināja visus iebrucējus, un tad viss, kas bija vajadzīgs lai izdzīvotu, bija bijis noturēties pie dzīvības pietiekami ilgi, līdz aukstais ledus cietums paglāba atlikušos izdzīvojušos.

Jāatdod gods ienaidniekam, cik tas bija bijis spēcīgs, ja bija palicis tik maz izdzīvojušo.

Bet manas domas novirzās no tēmas… Pie kā es paliku… Ak jā, Osaka. Es tikko biju piebeidzis joumu, kas draudēja uzbrukt pulciņam izdzīvojušo, kad manas sajūtas, pieradušas reaģēt uz jebkuru masīvu enerģijas izlādi, lika man pagriezties Tokijas virzienā.

Tas nesākās ar blīkšķi, ar uzliesmojumu, un nesākās arī ar dziedošu eņģeļu kori no debesīm. Tas sākās ar nopūtu. Vai tā bija Serenite, kas nopūtās par to ‘nastu’ ko uzņēmās, par to ka viņai  nāksies nu izskalot smadzenes tiem, kas bija izdzīvojuši. Vai arī tie bija tas cilvēku pūlis, kas līdzīgi aitām pazemīgi gaidīja, kad atvadīsies no savas ‘brīvās gribas’? Vai varbūt tur nopūtās pati planēta, kas apraudāja ‘Attīrīšanās’ sākumu - lielas un svarīgas savas kolektīvās dvēseles daļas amputāciju?

Un vēl varbūt, ka tas biju tikai es, kas izmisumā nopūtās, redzot pēdējo un galīgo revolūcijas sakāvi. Baltā Attīrīšanās gaisma pārklāja nopostīto pilsētu kā vēja nesti miglas vāli, pārklājot no patvērumiem notiekošos vērot iznākušos cilvēkus, cilvēka iedzimtais ziņkārības instinkts bija tos vadījis ne sliktāk par manām maģiskajām uztveres spējām, brīdinot ka tūlīt notiks kaut KAS.

Gaismai nosēžoties uz cilvēkiem, es redzēju, kā mainās viņu sejas izteiksmes, kā viņus pārņem miers un apmierinājums, līdzīgi kā... kā kāda sasodīta narkotiku izraisīta eiforija. Es jutu kā šis spēks iesūcas manī…

Mana un Serenites spēka sajaukšanās ir klasisks piemērs tam, ka dažas lietas, dažas maģiskās enerģijas - teiksim tā - nesajaucas. Vai sajaucas ne gluži tā kā būtu gaidīts. Paldies kami, ka Attīrīšanās enerģija, tīri tehnisku iemeslu dēļ, bija ļoti izšķīdināta, tāpēc izpalika parastā (un visai ievērojamā) uguņošana. Tomēr palika spēkā fakts, ka Attīrīšanās… uz mani nenostrādāja. Es biju tāds pats kā pirms tam, ja nu vienīgi ‘izbaudīju’ pamatīgas sāpes no peldes Ginzuišo staros.

Tā nu es tur stāvēju, zobus sāpēs sakodis, dusmās savilktām dūrēm, un man apkārt vēsture izmainījās. Cilvēki man apkārt raudāja - laikam jau no kādas iedomātas ‘laimes’ pārpilnības par to, ka bija palikuši tikai daļa no tā, kas bijuši pirms tam. Es arī jutos gatavs sākt raudāt, jo pa lielam un būtiski, cilvēce todien nomira. Jo, vai tad bez naida, bez dusmām, bez visām tām  ‘negatīvajām’ emocijām, vai tad mūs tad vēl var saukt par cilvēkiem? Man nav atbildes, bet es zinu, ka šī emocionālā kastrācija bija viena no ļaunākajām lietām, ko es biju pieredzējis. Nē. Ne viena no. Tā bija pati ļaunākā.

Pasaule bija pārmainījusies, bet es nebiju pārmainījies līdz ar to. Kristāla Tokijas iedzīvotājiem vajadzēja vēl veselu gadsimtu, pirms viņi mani sāka tā saukāt, bet tieši tajā brīdī, kad es skatījos kā izplēn maģiskā enerģija, kā izdziest baltā gaisma, mana izvēle saruka līdz nekam, un es kļuvu par Nepiederošo.

Un tā Zeme tika Attīrīta. Tās spēja radīt briesmoņus bija izgriezta un piededzināta. No šī brīža un mūžīgi mūžos mūsu planēta bija ‘atbrīvota no tirānijas ka jauni briesmoņi atkal un atkal piedzims no viņas klēpja’.

Bija tikai viens sīkums. Viens mazs, nenozīmīgs sīkums. Patiesi, to pat nebija vērts pieminēt. Ak, tikai tāds nieks vien tas bija.

Vairums no briesmoņiem, kas mūs bija apdraudējuši, nenāca no Zemes.

  


\- _Vārdi, ko kādam mazam ciematam Dienvidamerikas dienvidaustrumos bija stāstījis vīrs, kas palīdzēja viņiem tikt galā ar ‘dēmonu epidēmiju, kas apdraudēja mūsu ciematu’, kā to paskaidroja ciemata vecākie. Stāsts, acīmredzot aptuveni no XXV gadsimta vidus, tika atstāstīts Jaunās Karalienes Serenites Karaliskās Gvardes pārstāvjiem, kad tie bija ieradušies ciematā izteikt piedāvājumu pievienoties Kristāla Tokijas nodrošinātai aizsardzībai 2482. gadā. Piedāvājumu ļoti pieklājīgi bet ļoti stingri noraidīja._

-#-

* * *

Viņš bija atslīdzis pret ēkas sienu, saplūstot ar tās mestajām ēnām. Acis vērīgi sekoja kaujai, kamēr lūpas tikko dzirdami čukstēja vārdus, veltītus kaklā pakārtajam kristālam.

“Paskaties tikai uz viņām. Jau četratā, un joprojām tikai nieks salīdzinot ar to kas viņas reiz būs. Galīgi nekam nederošā vadone, mūžam dusmās ātri aizsvilstošā kuce, dzīvā elektriskā lampiņa un… ledus sirds. Vēl tikai trūkst permanenti kaifā esošās trakās, un mums būs pilns iekšējo senši komplekts. Interesanti, Serenite ieradās pirms vai pēc tam, kad šajā jautrības kavalkādē pievienojās ārējās senši?”

Vīrs saviebās, redzot, kā jouma ietver sava enerģijas uzbrukuma laukumā gan Jupiteru gan Marsu. “Tomēr, tādu drosmi un apņēmību ir vērts cienīt, mans mazais draugs. Paskaties tikai uz viņām. Paskaties uz viņu aurām. Tik vājas, ja atceras, cik spēcīgas viņas reiz kļūs. Tik vājas, bet viņas tik un tā iet un cīnās. Un uzvar.” Mēness tobrīd izdziedēja nelaimīgo apsēsto no tumšās enerģijas efekta, pārvēršot atpakaļ galīgi apjukušā jaunā puisī. “Sanāk viņām kā nu kuro reizi, jāatzīst. Tomēr, iedomājies tik, reiz viņas būs pašas spēcīgākās sievietes uz šīs planētas. Bet tagad te ir tikai nožēlojamas meitenes-amatieres. Cik skumji.”

Vīrs piešķieba galvu, ar skatienu sekojot izgaistošām auras pēdā. “Viens gan ir nemainīgs - Endimions ir tikpat noderīgs kā vienmēr. ‘Es ticu ka jums viss izdosies, Senši kareives! Tagad piebeidziet šo briesmoni, kamēr es pastāvēšu maliņā!’ Nožēlojamais sīkais gļēvulis.”

Viņš dusmās sapurināja galvu, pieverot acis un atspiežoties pret vēso betona sienu. Tas … kaut kas… ko Endimions atkāpjoties aiznesa sev līdzi. Tas kristāls…. Viņš nespēja atcerēties ka jel kad kaut ko līdzīgu būtu redzējis vai par ko tādu dzirdējis… Var jau būt, ka tas nebija nekas tāds svarīgs. Tomēr par kristāliem vinš zināja daudz. Pietiekami daudz, lai tāds negaidīts robs sāktu radīt zināmu interesi. Galu galā, te bija trīs ārkārtīgi ieinteresētas puses - senši kareives, Endimions un Tumsas Karalistes parodija par ģenerāli - kas visas vēlējās šo kristālu dabūt sev. Tas lika paskatīties uz to daudz vērīgāk. Bez tam šķita, ka kaut kas tai kristālā bija tomēr bijis pazīstams. Ne tiešā veidā, drīzāk kā atspulgs ūdenī. Attēls, kas tik ļoti izkropļots, ka atpazīt to nebija iespējams, bet kaut kas tur tomēr bija.

Sasodīts, kas gan tur varēja atspīdēt? Tas bija kaut kas, kas lika matiņiem uz viņa ādas satraukumā saslieties stāvus. Satraukums nozīmēja, ka viņš būs uzvilktāks un nervozāks kā parasti. Bet satraukums bija arī palīdzējis viņam izdzīvot visus šos daudzos gadsimtus ar veselu ādu, tā ka vienmēr bija vērts tajā ieklausīties. Runājot par ieklausīšanos…

“Man ir jātiek mājās! Sasodītais Zoisīts, atkal viņa dēļ es nebūšu normāli izgulējusies. Tas nav godīgi!” tepat netālu atskanēja čīkstoša balss.

Viņš pievērsa skatienu netālajam tumsā slīgstošajam krūmu un koku pudurim. Galu galā tā bija bijusi tikai kārtējā īsā joumas paplosīšanās. Nu jā, tie dīvainie kristāli, un Mēness Kareives pielietotā dziedināšanas maģija mazliet līdzinājās šādam tādam Serenites trikam, tas lika mazliet panervozēt, bet citādi te nebija nekā jauna. Absolūta garlaicība.

Vīra acis ievēroja senši auras pulciņā krūmāja vidienē, un viņš reflektīvi pārvilka apmetni zemāk pāri sejai. Tikai refleksīva reakcija uz ko nesaprotamu. Ko tās skuķes tur bija salīdušas meklēt? Piepeši visām savajadzējies atviegloties? Nē, visdrīzāk, ka tur viņas bija paslēpušas savas ielas drānas, un tagad gatavojās pārtapt par nekādi neievērojamām godīgām pilsonēm. Vai arī…

Vīra acis ieplētās, kad viņš piepeši sajuta kā izmainās senši kareivju auras. “Pie visiem kami…” viņš iešņācās, izslejoties stāvus. “Kas tas vēl tikko bija?!” Viņš saberzēja acis un vēlreiz ieskatījās. Tur bija četras auras, jā, īpatnējas, jā, neparastas, bet tās galīgi nelīdzinājās tām aurām, ko pirms mirkļa bija izstarojušas senši. Viņš samirkšķināja acis, sekojot aurām, kā tās iznirst no krūmāja, un pamanīja izejam uz parka celiņa četras visparastākās meitenes visparastākajās drēbēs, kādas simtiem redzēja uz ielām ikdienā. Nekādu nepiedienīgi īsu minisvārku un apspīlētu triko. Nekādu dziļo izgriezumu. Nekādu neveiklu samocītu žestikulāciju. Četras. Visparastākās. Meitenes. Tās taču nevarēja būt Senši? Jeb tomēr?

Viņš kāri ieklausījās meiteņu sarunās. Viena no tām salīdzināja kādu puisi ar savu ‘treneri’. Blondīne pieminēja kaut ko par kādu ‘Mako-čan’ kam rītvakar kārta gatavot vakariņas. Vēl pāris neko neizsakošas frāzes, kuru jēgu varētu saprast tikai kāds, kas zinātu pārējo, neizteikto kontenkstu, un tad… Rīsa bumbiņas frizūra? Vīra uzacis saraucās. Rīsa bumbiņu frizūra?!

“Tiksimies rīt tempī, Rej!” garākā no meitenēm uzsauca meitenei ar gariem melniem matiem pāri pus mugurai, kad četrotne sadalījās pie parka izejas, lai katra dotos uz savu pusi.

Reja? **REJA**?!? Tā bija Reja?!? Bet… Bet viņas aura galīgi neatbilda Rejas aurai. Pilnīgi garām! Pēc tik daudziem gadiem viņš Rejas auru pazina tiklīdz ieraudzījis to tuvojamies. Lai ko Reja nebija izdarījusi lai sevi nomaskētu, tas bija kas stipri nopietnāks par vienkāršu ilūziju. Ko pie visiem elles demoniem, tās meitenes tikko bija izdarījušas viņam degungalā? Piepeši viņš bija viss uzvilkts, sasprindzis un gatavs darbībai. Te vairs nebija nekādas garlaikošanās, te vajadzēja rīkoties!

‘Lai jau viņām tiek mazliet privātās dzīves,’ viņš bija nolēmis, kad pirmo reizi satika Mēness Kareivi pēc lēciena atpakaļ laikā. ‘Viņas var darīt ko vien vēlas, kamēr vien viņas galu galā aizvedīs mani pie Serenites’.

Bet… “Šo te es garām nelaidīšu,” viņš izdvesa, sākot sekot tumšmatei. Viņš ieturēja distanci, pa reizei pat izlaižot Reju no sava acu skatiena, un sekojot viņai tikai ar savu enerģiju izsekojošo prasmi.

Vīrs nopūtās. Lūriķis. Cik banāli. Vai tiešām nākamais solis būs ‘es esmu atradis jūsu slepenās identitātes un draudu atklāt tās visai pasaulei, ja nesadarbosities’? Viņš vēlreiz nopūtās. Kā gan pietrūka vecās labās Marsas… Būtu viņš pamēģinājis VIŅU tā izsekot, šobrīd jau te spalvas putētu, un viņi abi būtu saķērušies kaujā uz dzīvību un nāvi, apmainoties ar lamām, lāstiem, draudiem un izaicinājumiem, un tā būtu kauja kur tikai mirklis šķirtu vienu vai pat abus reizē no drošas nāves. Sasodīts, viņām sāka patiesi pietrūkt šo kauju. Tas bija bijis… forši.

Nē, tā to tomēr nevarēja atstāt. Līdz šim viņš bija bijis pilnīgi pārliecināts, ka auras nemainījās. Jā, tās varēja palikt vājākas vai stiprākas, bet ka tās varētu tik radikāli izmainīties. Tad jau varēja drīzāk noticēt kā tā Senši Venēra ir skaidrā prātā un pie pilnas apziņas!

Un tomēr šis meitenes to tikko bija paveikušas viņam degungalā. Un ja to varēja paveikt šīs senši, tad tikpat labi to varēja paveikt arī Serenite. Serenite varēja būt jebkura. Ikviena uz ielas pretim nākoša meitene varēja būt viņa. Nepaies ne gads, kad simtiem jaunu meiteņu valkās matus rīsu bumbiņu stilā, sekojot senši popularitātes uzplūdiem. Sekojot Mēness kareives stilam. Serenites stilam.

Ja Serenite spēja tāpat nomaskēt savu auru kā to bija izdarījušas senši, tad viņam bija jāuzzina, kā redzēt cauri šai maģijai. Beidzot te bija kaut kas ko darīt, kaut kas nopietns par ko palauzīt prātu, nevis tikai medīt joumas. Viņš nebūs viņš ja neatminēs šo mīklu, vismaz vairs nebūs jāgarlaikojas gaidot Serenites ierašanos.

Un vēl, viņš pie sevis nodomāja, zogoties pa tumsu nopakaļ tumšmatei, kas zina? Varbūt, ka tas bija veids, kā to visu pabeigt. Varbūt ka viņš bija tuvāk beigām, nekā viņam bija līdz šim licies.

* * *

Reja klusi zagās pāri Hikavas tempļa pagalmam, pūloties kā rēgs naktī turēties pēc iespējas vairāk ēnās. Gribējās nokļūt savā istabā neviena, jo īpaši vectētiņa nepamanītai. Nebija jau tā, ka Reju satrauktu draudošais sods par vazāšanos apkārt pa nakti, daudz ļaunāk bija tas, ka domās viņa jau varēja dzirdēt vectēva sarkastisko balsi izsakām dzēlīgas piezīmes. ‘Tik jauna bet jau skraidi pie puišiem’ droši vien būtu vismazāk kaitinošais piemērs.

Goda vārds, viņa lieliski iztiktu arī bez tā, ka vectēvam rastos šādas aizdomas - pietika jau ar to, ka viņš katru reizi aicināja Rejas draudzenes apsvērt iespēju pievienoties templim kā tempļa meitenēm. Ja viņam tikai dos iespēju, viņš garantēti sāks Reju tagad apcelt pārējo priekšā. Neatlika nekas cits kā turpināt zagšus lavīties uz priekšu.

“Tu nepareizi sadali svaru, liekot kāju uz priekšu,” piepeši viņai tepat pie auss atskanēja klusa balss. Rejai šķita, ka sirds viņai teju izleks pa muti ārā, un gribējās piespiest roku pie krūtīm lai to noturētu vietā. “Un derētu izlaist matus pāri sejai. Tev ir lieliski tumši gari mati, tie aizēnotu sejas gaišo ovālu, lai tevi no logiem veroties nepamana .”

“Kas te ir?” meitene iešņācās, pikti skatoties apkārt un gatavojoties cīņai. “Nāc ārā, vai es…”

No ēnām lēni iznira zaļmatainais čalis. Viena roka viņam bija pacelta norādot uz miermīlīgiem nodomiem, otrā viņš turēja mugursomu. Apmetni viņš bija nometis un paguvis pārģērbties parastajās civilajās drēbēs. Rejas acis viegli samiedzās. Viņa ienīda to, cik viegli un nemanāmi šim čalim izdevās tāda pazušana un uzrašanās. Un vispār, kā kaut ko tādu varēja dabūt gatavu, ja tev bija balts krekls mugurā?!

Viņas acis samiedzās vēl vairāk. Tas turklāt bija netīrs balts krekls viņam mugurā. Rejas deguns saraucās, un viņa atlika malā daudz steidzamākus un svarīgākus jautājumus. “Kad tu pēdējo reizi mazgājies?”  viņa indīgā tonī painteresējās.

“Kāds laiciņš būs pagājis,” zaļmatis atzina. “Publiskās pirtis ir par maksu, un naudas man šobrīd, lai ko tādu atļautos, nav.”

“Sasodīts, tu smirdi. Un ko tu iedomājies, tā zagdamies man pakaļ? Ja gribi ar mani izrunāties - un vispār tev to jau sen būtu pieklājies izdarīt - tad būtu vismaz praties pieklājību un atnācis uz templi dienas laikā!”

Viņa niecīgās šaubas, vai šī būtu īstā Marsa kareive, šajā mirklī izgaisa. Šo toni, šo patronizējošo sarunas vešanas veidu un šo dzēlīgo runu viņš lieliski pazina. Bez tam, žēlošanās par viņa personiskās higiēnas iztrūkumu bija bijusi Marsas pati mīļākā kašķa sākšanas frāze. Izņemot to vienīgo reizi, kad Marsa bija pārsteigusi viņu mazgājamies Kristāla Tokijas publiskajā pirtī. Bet, jo mazāk to vienu konkrēto nelaimīgo gadījumu kāds pieminēja, jo labāk.

“Sasodīts, kas tu īsti esi?” Reja sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm un uzmeta lūpu. Tā trešās pakāpes nopratināšana, ko draudzenes viņai pēc zaļmatainā čaļa ‘atklāsmēm’ bija sarīkojušas, joprojām smeldza.

Viņš piešķieba galvu, apdomājot atbildi uz šo jautājumu. Galvā grozījās simtiem vārdu - slepkava, apsēstais, mīļotais, naidnieks, dumpinieks, varonis, nelietis... Viņš atmeta tos visus pēc kārtas kā banālus un neoriģinālus. Tie neviens nespēja viņu aprakstīt. Nebija tādu vārdu, kas spētu atbildēt uz šo jautājumu, neatklājot patiesību par viņu - bet tai pat laikā, kurš gan varētu tādai patiesībai noticēt? Turklāt, grozi kā gribi, Reja bija un palika viņam ienaidnieks. Tas gan nenozīmēja, ka varēja tā lēti ņemt un katru reizi melot viņai acīs skatīdamies. 

Vīrs samirkšķināja acis, un tad izvēlējās, viņaprāt, pašu neitrālāko no izskaidrojumiem. “Kas es esmu, Rej-čan? Es esmu vīrs ar pārāk daudzām atmiņām”

* * *

-#- 

Kā tik mani nebija saukājuši gadu gaitā. Pārāk daudz vārdu, vairumu no kuriem es esmu veiksmīgi aizmirsis. Pats sev es izvēlējos īsus, kodolīgus vārdus, kad man vajadzēja kaut kā nosaukt sevi. Rio. Džons. Ali. Migels. Hikaru. 

Citi gan bija paraduši dot man garus, daudz izsakošus vārdus. Gluži vai kā domājot, ka ar tiem varētu izteikt un tādējādi arī izprast manu būtību. Arī tos es atceros tikai dažus no daudzajiem. Oriona Kristāls. Pēdējais Mednieks. Mūžīgais Klejotājs. Zvaigžņu bērns. Joumu Iznīcinātājs. Rēgs Aizstāvis.... Bezdvēseliskais Slepkava. Nežēlīgais Slaktētājs. Ļaunais mūdzis…. 

Vārdi nāk un iet. Daži tomēr ir aizķērušies pie manis ilgāk par pārējiem. Pirmais ir tas, kā mani parasti sauc Kristāla Tokijas iedzīvotāji. Sauc viņi mani par Nepiederošo. Iespējams tas ir saistībā ar to, ko es reiz biju teicis vienā no manām pirmajām cīņām ar Marsu - ‘es stāvu ārpusē un skatos iekšā pa logu uz jums visiem, Marsa, un man nepatīk tas, ko es redzu.’ 

Ha! Es pat neatcerētos par to teicienu, ja vien Kristāla Tokijas iedzimtie to nesāktu pielietot kā moto teju katrai izdotajai biogrāfijai par mani. Tai pieklājīgajai un cieši saistītajai sabiedrībai šāds vārds un moto droši vien šķita kā nopietns apvainojums. Protams, kā apvainojums, tas bija tieši tāds pats kā paši Kristāla Tokijas iedzimtie - tik pat nožēlojams kā viņi paši. 

Ir vēl viens vārds. Laikam jau, pēc tik daudziem gadsimtiem un vārdu maiņām, tas ir tuvākais tam, ko es varētu saukt par manu īsto vārdu; tas ir vārds kas man ir pats pierastākais un mīļākais. Tā sagadījies, ka tieši tā mani sauc arī Senši un Karaliskais Pāris. Tas ir vārds, ko es izvēlējos, kad vēl biju tikai viens no dumpiniekiem. Un, kas man ir pats svarīgākais, tas ir īss un to ir viegli atcerēties. 

Man liekas, tas bija tieši pirms mūsu neveiksmīgā uzbrukuma Serenites apmetnei. Tobrīd visi dumpinieki izvēlējās sev jaunus vārdus, un visi vēlējās lai arī es to izdarītu. 

Tā kā, atšķirībā no gandrīz visiem citiem, es nebiju iegrimis miegā Lielā Ledus laikā, man jau bija sākusies tā ieiešana atmiņas miglas spirālē kas tagad ir mana atmiņa. Galu galā, man jau bija uzkrātas trīs gadsimtus ilgas atmiņas, ar ko tikt galā, vairums no tām par to tumsu un aukstumu, kas pūlējās ielauzties dvēselē, kamēr visiem pārējiem tas labākajā gadījuma bija kāds atmiņu zibsnis ilgajā miegā, pa vidu reālajām atmiņām par dzīvi pirms un pēc Ledus. 

Viena no lietām, ko es aizmirsu, bija mans īstais vārds. Vispār tas ir dīvaini. Lai nesajuktu prātā tajā ledus ellē, es domāju par daudz ko, par draugiem, par ienaidniekiem, par ģimeni. Es domāju par visu to enerģiju, ko biju iztērējis cīnoties ar Lielo Ienaidnieku, un par to ka par spīti tam visam, par spīti visiem upuriem, tas pēc tam stāvēja tikpat nesatricināms, itkā nekas nebūtu noticis. Es domāju par dzīvi, par mīlestību, par to kas bija, kas varēja būt, kas būtu varējis būt ja vien… Un es sapņoju… Par mieru. Par laimi. Par brīvību. It īpaši par brīvību. Es sapņoju, ka man ir pietiekami daudz spēka lai izlauztos no Ledus. Sapnis par Varu… 

Jāsaka, ka tas laikam palīdzēja. Es izdzīvoju. Bet, visu to laiku, es ne reizi nebiju domājis, pat sapņojis, par manu vārdu, un, kad es beidzot izlauzos brīvībā, es aptvēru, ka es to vairs neatceros. Un ka tas arī nav svarīgi. Svarīgi ir kas cits. 

Viss, kas man tobrīd bija svarīgs bija tā cīņa, kuru mēs - dumpinieki - gatavojāmies uzsākt. Mēs bijām sapulcējušies kopā. Mēs bijām redzējuši, kā mūsu mēģinājumi atrisināt šo konfliktu mierīgā ceļā viens pēc otra tika noraidīti. Mēs redzējām, kā mums neizdodas novērst Sereniti no šīs varas sagrābšanas. Mēs bijām apsvēruši abas mums piedāvātās iespējas - doties izsūtījumā kosmosā, vai pieņemt Attīrīšanos. Un mēs noraidījām tās abas. Mēs gatavojāmies cīņai, jo tikai cīņa mums bija atlikusi lai piespiestu Sereniti apdomāt vēl trešo iespēju. Mēs gatavojāmies kaujai. Dažiem no mums kauja bija viss, ko mēs pratām. 

Mēs zinājām - tas nebūs viegli.  Tā nebūs viena, visu izšķiroša kauja. Pretējā pusē pret mums stāvēja pati Leģenda. Senši kareives bija bijušas slavenas jau ilgi pirms Ledus, un tikai tas, ka Serenite bija paradījusies tik nesen, vēl nebija pārvērtis arī viņu par Leģendu, bet ar katru dienu šī pārvērtība noritēja straujāk un straujāk. Mums vajadzēja kaut ko savu, kaut ko kas iedvesmotu, kas piesaistītu mums cilvēkus, kas liktu tiem ja ne pievienoties tad vismaz atbalstīt mūs. 

Onikss bija tas, kas pirmais to ierosināja. ‘Mēs cīnāmies par mūsu Zemi, tad lai arī mēs pieņem vārdus, kas to atspoguļo!’ Vai kaut kas tādā garā. Es īsti vairs neatceros. Protams bija vēl arī tas, ka, pieņemot jaunus vārdus, mēs pasargājām savas ģimenes un tuviniekus no atriebības. Senši varbūt nekad līdz kam tādam nenolaistos, bet bija pietiekoši daudz Serenites līdzskrējēju, kas viņas vārdā bija gatavi uz visu. 

Atzīšos, man šī ideja bija vienaldzīga. Galu galā, kas gan ir vārds? Vārds neapturēs ne liesmojošas uguns bumbu, ne zibens spērienu, ne arī dvēseli stindzinošo ledu. Un, kas attiecās uz tuvinieku pasargāšanu, man bez dumpiniekiem neviena cita vairs nebija. Tā nu, kamēr pārējie izvēlējās un apspriedās, es stāvēju, vēroju notiekošo un nedarīju neko. 

Pārējie ar to nebija mierā. Opālu un Safīru es biju pazinis vēl pirms Lielā Ledus. Dimants, kā izrādījās, bija redzējis mani cīnāmies lielajā kaujā, kad es biju pašā manu upurēšanās pastiprināto spēku pilnbriedā. Un Onikss… neviens nezināja, kā Onikss mēdza uzost to, ko viņš zināja, un savā ziņā tas bija ārkārtīgi tracinoši. Bet viņi visi bija pārliecināti ka man piemīt varenas spējas, un visi uzstāja, lai arī es izvēlos sev vārdu. 

Un viņi visi bija vienisprātis. Lai nestu labumu kopējai lietai, lai atbalstītu dumpinieku ideju, man bija jāpieņem jauns vārds, tāpat kā visiem pārējiem. Kaut kas, kas mūs vienotu. Kas parādītu, ka ir kaut kas kopīgs mums, kas bijām te sapulcējušies, tik dažādi, tik atšķirīgi, ka par spīti atšķirībām mēs visi tomēr esam Zemes Bērni. 

Safīra bija pieņēmusi savu vārdu, jo tas atbilda viņas matu un spalvas krāsai. Opāls savējo izvēlējās, jo viņa tēvs un vectēvs bija bijuši kalnrači opālu ieguves šahtās. Topāzam bija kaklarota ar to akmeni piemiņā no ģimenes. Cirkonijs vienkārši izjuta mazvērtības kompleksu. Ametistai vienmēr bija patikušas rotas no tā akmens, un, cik nu pārējie zināja, Onikss vienmēr bija bijis Onikss. Par nelaimi, es esmu pamanījies aizmirst izskaidrojumus pārējo dumpinieku vārdiem.  

Galu galā man tā nepārtrauktā bikstīšana piegriezās, un es piekritu pieņemt jaunu vārdu. Es paskatījos uz maniem biedriem, kas stāvēja ap mani. Viņi skatījās man acīs, gaidot manu lēmumu. Es paskatījos uz mazo zaļo kristāla piekariņu, ko valkāju ap kaklu. Un tad es pacēlu acis pret maniem biedriem un pasmaidīju. Es biju izvēlējies. Goda vārds, tas taču bija elementāri. 

Smaragds. 

\- _Ieraksts personiskā_ _dienasgrāmatā, datēts_ _ar 2731. gada 24to martu_. 

-#- 

* * *

Vīrs atviegloti nopūtās, ieslīgstot dziļāk karstajā vannā. Reja, pēc tam, kad bija sarīkojusi viņam vissmagāko nopratināšanu visā mūža garumā, visžēlīgi bija piedāvājusi iespēju izmantot viņas vannu. Jāsaka, ka piedāvājums sākumā bija izraisījis dziļu šoka stāvokli. Tas ar to meiču bija visļaunākais - tu tikko sāki pierast pie viņas kuciskās dabas, kad piepeši viņa ņem un izrāda pret tevi mazliet maiguma un žēlsirdības.

No otras puses skatoties, viņš patiesi bija smaržojis ļoti ‘aromātiski’. Varbūt ka Rejai vienkārši apriebās uzdot jautājumus ar aizspiestu degunu?

“Tātad, kāds tavs iemesls te vazāties?” viņš uzsauca pret vannas istabas loga pusi.

Atbildes nebija.

“Nu, beidz raustīties,” vīrs turpināja, sakrustojot rokas aiz galvas. “Tu jau vairāk kā pusstundu pavadi te slapstoties ēnās un izspiegojot mani un Rej-čanu.” _Un ja man būtu radušās kaut mazākās aizdomas, ka tu grasies nodarīt Rejai pāri vai esi izdzirdējis kaut ko lieku, es tik rāmi ar tevi nerunātu. Galu galā, ja nu tieši Marsa izrādītos tā, kas aizvedīs mani pie Serenites?_ “Ko tu te meklē?”

Logā parādījās izspūrušu matu ērkulis. “Kas tās vēl par muļķībām par Rej-čanu?” Juičiro iešņācās kā apliets kaķis. “Ko es te meklēju? Ko tu pats te meklē!?! Es te esmu labu laiku, tevi nekad neesmu redzējis, bet tu te nokrīti kā no zila gaisa, un piepeši Reja tev gluži vai no rokas ēd!”

“Vai vai vai, cik gauži neveikli. Izspiegojam privātas sarunas. Kāds jūtas nedroši? Greizsirdība moca, ko? Nesaki, ka tu patiesi esi greizsirdīgs uz neko nenozīmējošu klaidoni, ko viņa no ielas savāca. Mazliet jau tas ir romantiski, bet tikai ļoti mazliet. Es par tevi arī neko nezinu, un tas nozīmē ļoti daudz. Vairāk, nekā tu spēj pat iedomāties. Tu domā, ka būsi kopā ar viņu uz mūžiem, blakus arī tad, kad būsi viņai patiesi vajadzīgs? Nedomāju vis.” _Es pat esmu pārliecināts, ka zinu ka tu nebūsi kopā ar viņu._

“Tu maldies!” _Un tu esi aizdomīgs. Es nevaru nomierināties, ja tāds kā tu ir blakus Rejai._ “Es būšu šeit, viņai blakus, kamēr vien viņai mani vajadzēs.”

“Dažus solījums nesanāk turēt, pat ja tev ļoti gribas. Atceries par to. Un beidz nervozēt, mans mazais greizsirdīgais draugs. Es neesmu šeit, lai noņemtu tev Reju, ne kā draugu un ne kā meiteni. Mēs vienkārši…” vīrs sastomījās, pūloties piemeklēt pareizos vādrus, pirms atmest ar roku. “Mēs vienkārši pazīstam viens otru jau ļoti sen.”

“Viņa tevi nepiesaista kā meitene?” Juičiro aizdomīgi pārvaicāja.

“Teiksim tā, man viņa ir mazliet par jaunu. Mani pievelk … vairāk nobriedušas sievietes kā Reja. Bet tagad pazūdi, pirms es sāku apskaisties, ka tu te izspiego mani.”

* * *

 

Reja sēdēja lotosa pozā pie tempļa svētās uguns, pūloties izšķetināt no svešā vīrieša teiktajiem vārdiem kādu patiesības graudu. 

“Paldies par vannu, Rej-čan. Esmu tev lietu pateicību parādā.”

Rejas zobi klusi nošņirkstēja. “Varbūt beigsi mani tā saukt? Vai tu maz vari iedomāties, ko man izmaksāja tas tavs vieglprātīgais mājiens uz ‘mīlētāji pagātnē’?!”

“Man ļoti žēl,” vīrs sameloja aci nepamirkšķinājis, un lēnām pienāca, nostājoties viņai blakus. “Kaut ko izdevās ieraudzīt?”

“Tu zini par uguni?” Meitenes acis samiedzās.

“Psioniskas vīzijas, izmantojot kā fokusu elementālo mēdiju? Tas ir daudz biežāk sastopams fenomens, kā tu varētu iedomāties. Un toreiz, cik nu es atceros, tu biji ļoti slavena ar savām prasmēm lasīt liesmās.”

Meitene saminstinājās. “Smaragd…” viņa saviebās kā zobu sāpēs. Protams, vīrs apgalvoja, ka neatceras savu ‘īsto’ vārdu, un ka tā viņa bija saukusi viņu agrāk - bet tik un tā vīrietim tāds vārds izklausījās muļķīgi. “Kad es skatos ugunī, es…” Lepnums par savām spējām atkal lika viņai apklust. Cik gan grūti bija atzīt, ka esi izgāzusies. 

“... nevari ieraudzīt mani?” vīrs pabeidza viņas sākto. “Es nezinu, cik daudz tu atceries no Sudraba Laikmeta. Manas atmiņas pie manis atnāca lēnām. Vienubrīd, man bija šis tas jāizdara, lai pasargātu sevi un man tuvos cilvēkus, vai arī es un vēl citi būtu miruši. Tas diemžēl arī ir iemesls, kāpēc es vairs neesmu ieraugāms tavās liesmās.” 

“Bet kā…?” 

“Es to nevaru izskaidrot.” _Turklāt, ja es varētu, tu vēl varētu izdomāt, kā šo bloķēšanu apiet_. 

“Labi, labi, lai tā paliek. Bet kā tad ar mūsu kaujām? Ja tu patiesi esi mans… uhh… draugs no pagātnes, kāpēc tu nepalīdzi mums cīņās pret Tumsas Karalisti?” 

“Vai tas patiesi ir tas ko tu vēlies? Stāvēt sastingusi un spiegt kā maza meitene, līdz ierodas lielais labais varonis baltā zirgā un tevi izglābj? 

“Tas nav tas, ko es jautāju! Ko tādu man nevajag!!” 

“Nu, tad kur ir problēma? Ja tev vai tavām draudzenēm patiesi vajadzēs manu palīdzību, es iejaukšos. Bet līdz tam, es ticu, ka tev un pārējām senši kareivēm piemīt viss nepieciešamais, lai tiktu galā ar jums uzliktajiem izaicinājumiem. Es esmu pārliecināts par tevi un viņām.”

  


* * *

  


Viņi kopā stāvēja uz tempļa kāpnēm un klusējot skatījās tumšajās debesīs. 

“Tu patiesi nevari atcerēties savu bērnību?” Reja piepeši pajautāja. 

“Nē. Kā jau teicu, pārāk daudz atmiņu. Daudz par daudz atmiņu, visas sajaukušās. Un tajā virpuļojošajā kaleidoskopā manā galvā šis tas neizbēgami pazūd. Mans īstais vārds bija viena no tām lietām.” 

“Pārāk daudz atmiņu? Par ko tu tagad runā?” 

“Cik daudz tu atminies no savas agrākās dzīves?” Smaragds atbildēja ar pretjautājumu. 

“Tikpat kā gandrīz neko,” Reja lēni atzina. 

“Iedomājies. Ja tu varētu atcerēties. Iedomājies tikai, ka visas atmiņas no tās pagājušas dzīves būtu tev galvā, sajauktos ar tagadējām atmiņām, tā ka tu vairs nesaprastu, kas bija tad, un kas ir tagad…” 

“Tu taču nedomā ar to, ka tavas atmiņas no dzīves Sudraba Laikmetā ir pārmākušas tavas pašreizējās dzīves atmiņas?” Reja sastinga šausmās. _Ja tas bija tiesa, ja viņš bija aizmirsis pat savu doto vārdu pagātnes atmiņu uzplūdos, kas tad varēja notikt ar viņu? Ar pārējām senši kareivēm? Vai viņām visām draudēja iespēja pazaudēt sevi savā pagātnē_? 

“Laiku, kad tu un pārējās senši kareives kalpojāt Jūsu karalienei, es atceros vieglāk nekā visas manas bērnības notikumus. Nav jau tā, ka bērnības atmiņas būtu izdzēstas. Tās joprojām ir tepat, visas līdz pēdējai. Bet tās ir aizbīdītas manas atmiņas tālākajos nostūros, izplūdušas, izbalējušas, un uz tām ir ļoti grūti koncentrēties un atcerēties. Ei, neizskaties tik šokēta, Rej. Es nedomāju, ka tev draudētu problēma neatcerēties to kas ir bijis. Kas zina, varbūt kādu dienu tu pat vēlēsies, kaut spētu aizmirst līdzīgi kā es. Un bez tam, es vēl joprojām tik daudz ko atceros. Es atceros, kā tu nesatricināmā mierā stāvi viena pret milzīgu baru ar mošķiem.” _Un es atceros arī to, kā es pavēlēju tam baram iet sameklēt sev citu pretinieku, kad mēs gatavojāmies klupt viens otram pie rīkles tai pēdējā dumpinieku kaujā_. 

Vīrs pasmaidīja. “Es atceros kādu citu reizi, kad tu izsauci uguns viesuli, lai pasargātu savu karalieni.” _Un es arī atceros, kā man nācās slēpties aiz debesskrāpja, lai tu ar to viesuli mani nesadedzinātu, kad tu meti to man virsū_. “Es atceros tevi liesmu ievītu, uguns eņģeli, dusmīgi un reizē satriecoši skaistu…” 

Reja ieklepojās, viegli piesarkusi. “Vai kaut ko citu bez manis tu neatceries?” 

“Hmm? Protams, atceros. Jauko pili, kurā dzīvoja senši kareives un viņu karaliene. Jupīteru, kas kopa pils puķu dārzu, un parku ar milzu kokiem tiecoties debesīs blakus netālajai pilsētiņai. Briesmoņus, kas reizi pa reizei uzbruka nomaļākiem ciematiem. Pāris vārdi še, pāris frāzes te, daļa no sarunas, un tā tālāk. Dažreiz viss skaidrs kā dienā, citā reizē tikai izplūdušas ēnas nakts tumsā. Un jā, ļoti daudzās šajās ainās esi tu.” _Nu, protams, vēl vairāk man ir atmiņu par Sereniti, bet par to šobrīd laikam labāk paklusēt. Es vēl varētu kaut ko pateikt ne to un iekrist_.  

“Es saprotu… Paklau… Es negribētu būt rupja…” 

 _Jā, kā tad, tu un negribētu_ , viņš nodomāja.  

“... bet es jau satiekos ar kādu.” 

 _Agrāk vai vēlāk, vai nu viņu pašu izvēle, vai arī nāve jūs izšķirs_ , Smaragds nodomāja. _Nākotnē tevi negaida nemirstīga mīlestība, Marsa. Nākotnē tu būsi vientuļa…_. “Tu domā to čali, Juičiro?” 

“Ko?! Juičiro? Ak dievs, nē! Nē, tas ir kāds pavisam cits puisis. Un bez tam, tu varbūt pazīsti un atceries to mani, kāda es biju pagātnē, bet tu nepazīsti mani tagadējo, un piedod, bet es tevi arī nepazīstu.” 

 _Patiesībā_ , Smaragds nodomāja, _nākotnē mēs viens otru pazīsim varbūt pat labāk par paši sevi. Mēs zināsim viens par otru neskaitāmus nesvarīgus sīkumus, paradumus, vājās un stiprās puses. Mēs zināsim ko mēs teiksim, pirms vēl mēs pavērsim muti, zināsim katru sīkāko kustību pirms uzbrukuma sākuma, zināsim kā cīnāmies, kā krītam un ceļamies_ … 

“Tu taču saproti, ka nekas starp mums nesanāks, vai ne?” 

 _Tas jau izklausās pēc tā, ka tu pati sevi pūlies pārliecināt. Pie visiem kami, ja mēs visu laiku nebūtu aizņemti ar to, kā viens otru nomiegt, no mums varētu sanākt … jauks pāris… Cik nožēlojami. Vistuvākais īstam dvēseles radiniekam man ir tā, kas visvairāk alkst mani nogalināt_ …. 

Smaragds savilka seju jaukā smaidā. “Būs jau labi, Rej-čan. Es saprotu, kā tu jūties, kad kaut kas tāds kā es pēkšņi ieveļas tavā dzīvē tik drīz pēc tam, kad tu esi pati par sevi uzzinājusi, kas tu esi. Lai kas viņš arī nebūtu, viņam ir sasodīti paveicies.” _Jā, patiesi paveicies, ka viņam nepiemīt nemirstība, un viņam nevajadzēs veselu mūžību dzīvot ar tevi un tavu ‘lielisko’ personību, tas ir_. “Es apsolu, ka es nestāšos jums ceļā. Es tikai gribu, lai tu zinātu. Lai kas arī nenotiktu, lai kas arī netiktu pasacīts vai izdarīts. Ja tu kādreiz sajutīsies vientuļa… Es vienmēr būšu tepat. Vienmēr.” _Lai kā tev reizēm negribēsies lai būtu savādāk_.

* * *

 

-#-

Nekas nav mūžīgs. Bet, kāda gan starpība, ja liekas, ka tā ir.

Garām zib sekundes, minūtes un stundas. Gadi. Gadsimti. Nemaz daudz nav palicis līdz tūkstošgadei. Un pēc tam?

Cik gan vēl ilgi, līdz pienāks atrisinājuma mirklis?

Un nē, tas nav par mani. Ne par to, kas es esmu. Lai cik ļoti man negribētos visā vainot Sereniti, es nevaru vainot viņu tajā, ka esmu enerģētiskais vampīrs un slepkava. Es nevaru vainot viņu tajā, ka esmu nemirstīgs. Es pat nevaru vainot viņu tajā, ka uzņēmos šo mūžību ilgstošo krusta gājienu. Es pats izvēlējos, kas es būšu. Es pats izvēlējos, kurā pusē es nostāšos. Tā ir mana un tikai mana nasta, ko es nesīšu līdz galam.

Kristāla Tokija. Attīrīšanās. Izraidījums - gan brīvprātīgais, gan piespiedu. Tā sasodītā ‘labais-ļaunais’ pretnostatīšana, kas definē Kristāla Tokiju. Un, es esmu gandrīz simtprocentīgi pārliecināts, arī Lielais Ledus… Tās nu ir nastas, kas gulsies uz Serenites kamiešiem.

Mēs esam kā spoguļi viens otram, kā mūžīgs atgādinājums, kas mēs esam un ko mēs izdarījām, lai tādi paliktu. Mēs abi esam kristāla bērni - mums abiem cilvēciskais ir palicis kaut kur tālu aiz muguras pagātnē. Un mēs esam šķēršļi viens otra laimei - brīva pasaule, man, pilnībā droša pasaule, viņai. Mēs esam viens otram mūžīgās elles atgādinājums. 

Tas nav racionāli, tas ir muļķīgi, un laikam jau visas šīs domas ir muļķību savārstījums, tikai reizēm man liekas, ka vairāk par visām citām lietām, par gadsimtiem krātiem aizvainojumiem un pāridarījumiem, grēkiem un nedarbiem, tas, ko es vairāk par visu ienīstu Serenitē ir tas, kas man viņā visvairāk atgādina mani pašu.

Man liekas, mēs abi esam jau noguruši no šīs nebeidzamās riņķa dejas, šīs cīņas starp mums. Agrāk vai vēlāk, bet es zinu, viens no mums paslīdēs. Vienu dienu es miršu. Vienu dienu mirs viņa. Vienu dienu, iespējams, mirsim mēs abi.

Te vienkārši vairs nav atlicis citu variantu. Tas ir viss, kas ir atlicis man un viņai. Galīgais atrisinājums. Vairāk par visu, es gaidu, kad visam reiz pienāks gals. 

  


  * _Daļa no personisko dienasgrāmatas ierakstu kolekcijas, ko pēc Melnā Mēness Krīzes atrada labi saglabātā un koptā mājā ziemeļaustrālijā. Konkrētais ieraksts datēts ar 2850to gadu_.




-#-

* * *

Vīrs no ēnu patvēruma uzmanīgi vēroja, kā senši (tagad jau piecas) pēc kaujas transformējas atpakaļ civilajā izskatā. Viņa acis rūpīgi sekoja notiekošajam, piefiksējot vissīkākās auru izmaiņas pirms un pēc transformācijas, un seju viņam rotāja viegls smaids.

Atrisinājums bija tuvu. Atrisinājums bija tepat jau blakus, teju ar roku aizsniedzams. Drīz viņš atminēs šo mīklu… šo senši maskēšanās spēju. Un tad, beidzot, Serenite mirs, lai kas un kura viņa arī nebūtu.

“Tātad,” Minako pasmaidīja, skatoties uz Reju un palīdzot tempļa meitenei ar pārtikas iepirkšanu cienastam pārējām draudzenēm. “Es tiešām gribētu labāk jūs visas iepazīt. Es no pārējām pa ausu galam šo to dzirdēju. Vai tas tiesa, ka tu tiecies ar diviem puišiem reizē, ar vienu vārdā Mamoru, un ar otru …?”

“Pat neiedomājies to domu turpināt.”

* * *

  


Augstajā tornī, traģiskā brīdī, septiņi kristāli - septiņas daļas no viena avota - atkal palika par vienu veselumu. Ginzuišou iemirdzējās tā īpašnieces ieroča asmens ielokā, izstarojot atdzimšanas gaismu.

Mēness Kareive izstiepa pēc tā roku.

Bet tā jau bija Princese Serenite, kas satvēra ieroča rokturi, gatava cīnīties par savu mīlestību.

  


* * *

  


Smaragds bija atlaidies pussēdus uz parka soliņa un ļāvās mieram ar puspievērtām acīm. Viņš atslāba, kamēr apkārtējā fona enerģija lēnām iesūcās viņā. Vieglās vēja brāzmas, kas purināja viņa matu cirtu galus un pūlējās sabužināt tagad jau visai netīro, reiz baltu bijušo kreklu. Elektrība no raustīgajām apgaismes laternām. Tā stabilā sajūta no zemes tur apakšā, tā lēnā ūdens virpuļošana no tuvējā dīķa parka malā…

Vīra seju rotāja viegls smaids, ķermenis bija atslābis taču tik un tā gatavs kurā katrā brīdī pielekt kājās un aizstāvēties vai uzbrukt. Viņa mītiskās maņas, kam nebija teju nekāda sakara ar redzi, tausti vai ko citu tik pierastu, bija izlaistas cik plaši vien iespējams, uztverot visas apkārtnē esošo dzīvo radību auras, liekot viņam beidzot justies piederīgam, daļai no apkārtnes, nevis mūžīgajam ārpusē stāvošajam. Lēnām uz lūpām sāka rotāties viegls smaids.

Piepeši viņš saspringa. Smaids izdzisa, acis atsprāga vaļā, izbiedējot jaunu pārīti, kas tobrīd gāja garām soliņam. Jaunajiem mīlētājiem steidzoties projām, Smaragda galva pagriezās pa kreisi, cauri savijušos parka koku zariem vērojot tālumā esošo torni.

“Serenite…” viņš iešņācās, acīm samiedzoties un jau ar visu ķermeņi pagriežoties pret celtni tālumā. Lēni viņš piecēlās, ne uz mirki nenovēršot skatienu no augstās ēkas. Rokas neapzināti pašas savilkās dūrēs, viņam skatoties uz debesīs iesniedzošos monolītu.

Viens solis, divi, jau trīs, un tad jau viņš bija viena parka koka mestajā ēnā. Vēl viens dūru sažņaudziens, un ar seju kā akmenī izkaltu vīrs pazuda ēnās, pametot aiz sevis uz soliņa gan somu ar mantām gan saulesbrilles, aiz kurām mēdza slēpt savas acis.

* * *

 

-#-

Saka, ka būt pacietīgam atmaksājas. Kami man liecinieki, es esmu bijis ļoti pacietīgs vīrs.

Visam tomēr ir robežas. Veselas civilizācijas ir piedzimušas un izzudušas īsākā laikā, nekā ilgusi mana cīņa ar Sereniti.

Tas ir neapšaubāms fakts, ka Serenite ir ārkārtīgi spēcīga un varena sieviete. Viņu atklāti apsargā četras no piecām īstajām senši kareivēm, kas, pēc maniem datiem, vēl ir dzīvas, un piektā, Pluto, bez šaubām, piesedz viņu savā specifiskā veidā. Tad te ir Endimions, un viņa Karaliskā Sardze, kas visi kā viens ir apveltīti ar superspējām un pārāki par parastiem cilvēkiem. Visbeidzot, te ir Karaliskais galms - un liela daļa no visiem tiem lordiem un lēdijām arī ir ar pārdabiskām spējām - pēcteči tiem, kas izdzīvoja pēc Lielā Ledus.

Un pret visu to iespaidīgo armiju esmu tikai es un mans necilais zaļais kristāls.

O, vēl jau ir dažādas nelielas cilvēku apmetnes, izmētātas pa visu planētu, kas uzskata mani par savu draugu, jo savlaik esmu iznīcinājis kādu apdraudējumu viņu ciematiem. Ir pat daža laba jouma - par spīti tam, ko dažs labs varētu iedomāties, es nenogalinu visas pēc kārtas. Bet tie visi ir mierīgie iedzīvotāji, civilisti, zemnieki un amatnieki (pat ja tie ir monstri). Neviens no tiem nav cīnītājs tādā līmenī, lai tas ko nozīmētu.

Ir vēl citi, tie, kam ir spējas, un kam piemīt spēks. Bet viņi, saprotamu iemeslu pēc, baidās no Serenites. Vai arī uzskata, ka mūsu cīņa nav viņu darīšana. Un, pat ja kāds piekristu, mana sirdsapziņa neļautu man izmantot viņus kaujā, kur nevar uzvarēt, jo viņi varētu atnākt tikai nomirt. Tikai vienreiz es atļāvos tieši izmantot parasto cilvēku palīdzību manā operācijā Kristāla Tokijā, un tas sasodītais gadījums ar TV šovu ar tiem smieklīgajiem runājošajiem zvēriņiem - kur man palīdzēja mani ļoti jaunie draugi Mičiko un Kensuke - nepārprotami pārliecināja mani, ka solo izgājieni cīņās ar senši ir vienīgais man pieņemamais variants.

Tā ir vientulīga cīņa. Reizēm man pat liekas, tā ir cīņa, kurā es nevaru uzvarēt. Es tomēr nepadošos. Es nekad nepadošos. Tikai reizēm…

Reizēm es jūtos tik noguris...

  


  * _Personālais logs datorā (balss ieraksts). Atstāts nelielā ēkā Kristāla Tokijas nomalē, pēc pilsētas mērijas dokumentiem ēka skaitījās pamesta un neapdzīvota. Laika kods ierakstā datē to aptuveni dažas stundas pirms neizdevušās atentāta pret Sereniti 2876tajā gadā._




-#-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideja par to, kā dumpinieki pieņēma sev jaunus vārdus, radās kā izskaidrojums tam, kāpēc nākotnē Tumšā Mēness klana pārstāvjiem vārdi ir tik dīvaini - Deimands un Rubeus nav starp tiem vārdiem, ko varētu dēvēt par normāliem. Pie tam vairums minerālu nosaukumu ir dzimum-neitrāli. Ja man vajadzēs stāstā izmantot reālo Smaragdu, tad es viņu izmantošu ar viņa japānisko vārdu - Esmarauds. Vai kaut kas tamlīdzīgs.


	5. Chapter 5

-#-

Ginzuišou. Visa spēka avots.

Avots varbūt, bet vai tas pats par sevi ir kas dižs? Kas gan ir varenāks, jūra, vai tie neskaitāmie strautiņi, no kuriem tā ir satecējusi? Un vai pat visas pasaules upes varētu būt varenākas par to okeānu, ko tās ir piepildījušas?

Atkal un atkal es esmu to dzirdējis. To ir teikušas senši kareives, to ir teikuši arī neskaitāmi mošķi un atnācēji no kosmosa, pašpasludinātie Kristāla Tokijas iekarotāji. Tas man cērtas ausīs kā lūgšana baznīcā - ‘Patiesais spēks ceļas no…‘ Atšķiras tikai tas, no kā šis spēks ceļas. Vai tas būtu ‘Patiesais spēks ceļas no mīlestības’, vai ‘Patiesais spēks ceļas no bailēm’, ‘Patiesais spēks ceļas no rūpēm par citiem’ vai pat ‘Patiesais spēks ceļas no varas pār citiem cilvēkiem’. Patiesais šis, Patiesais tas.

Patiesais spēks? Pareizāks jautājums būtu, vai vispār ir tāds ‘Patiesais’ spēks? Un vai spēks vispār var būt patiess? Kā gan tas var būt, ja jau ‘patiesību’ ir grūti definēt kā vien to, kas tiek pieņemta par uz neapšaubāmiem faktiem balstītu faktu kopumu - un ne viss, kas ir ‘neapšaubāmi īsts’ ir tai pat laikā arī ‘patiess’.

Bet lai nu paliek. Es esmu to visu dzirdējis arī agrāk - ‘tev jābūt trakam, lai mēģinātu nogalināt Jauno Karalieni Sereniti’. ‘Ginzuišou tevi galu galā piebeigs’, un pat ‘tādam kā tu, sakāve nevis nāve ir tavs mūžīgi likteņa lemtais kompanjons’.

Cilvēki mēdz būt tik pesimistiski. Jā, Ginzuišou ir visspēcīgākais artefakts pasaulē spēka ziņā.

Es esmu bezcerīgi ārpus savas līgas, ja man pretī stājas vairāk kā viena senši kareive reizē. Un Serenite, kamēr vien viņa tik meistarīgi valda pār Ginzuišou, ir tik ļoti pārāka par mani, ka mūs nav pat vērts sākt salīdzināt. Es esmu tas ļaunais bubulis visai šai nākotnes pilsētai, pat ja tā ir tikai tāda staigājošu joumu-pārtikas krājumu pilsēta, kurā briesmīgākā ideja ‘būt ļaunam’ ir puķu plūkšana no publiskās puķudobes pilsētas parkā.

Jaunie Karaliskās Gvardes biedri uzmundrina viens otru apgalvojot, ka kādu dienu viņi mani iedzīs stūrī un arestēs, kamēr maziem bērniem mātes stāsta par mani kā par morāles piemēru ‘skaties bērniņ, kas varētu būt noticis, ja ne šī visaptverošā Attīrīšanās’. Es esmu tas, kas spēj cilvēkiem bez tumšām emocijām, cilvēkiem, kas vairs nespēj izjust naidu, skaudību, greizsirdību vai bailes, iedvest kaut vai šo to, kas kaut attālināti tās atgādina. Cik nu daudz tie izskaloto smadzeņu īpašnieki vispār ir spējīgi, es tieku ‘ienīsts’, no manis ‘baidās’ un mani ‘nicina’. Es, kā Venēra izteicās pēdējā reizē, kad es atļāvos apciemot Kristāla Tokiju, ‘neesmu ielūgts uz viņu ballīti.’

Es nekad neesmu vēlējies lai mani ienīst. Es nekad neesmu vēlējies lai mani nicina. Es NEKAD neesmu vēlējies, lai no manis kāds baidās! Bet, es arī vēlējos, kaut Kristāla Tokija nekad nebūtu tapusi uzcelta. Diemžēl, kā es konstatēju, dzīve nesastāv tikai no tā, ko es vēlētos…

Galu galā, ja būtu tā ka notiktu tā kā es vēlos, tad Ginzuišou nekad nebūtu eksistējis. Jo, tas ir ne tikai neiedomājama spēka avots, bet, vismaz man, tas ir arī mežonīgu sāpju avots. Jo, ja nebūtu Ginzuišou, tad nebūtu arī Kristāla Tokijas, nebūtu Attīrīšanas… ak jā, nebūtu arī Serenites…

Nebūtu Ginzuišou? Iespējams, ka tas arī būtu pats ‘patiesākais’ spēks - pasaule bez šādiem tās paverdzināšanas rīkiem, pasaule, kas spētu eksistēt nesatraucoties par smadzeņu skalošanu un uzvedības korekciju: ‘attīrīšanu’ un ‘izdziedināšanu’. Pasaules, kas būtu … brīva…

Varbūt patiesi… Varbūt pats patiesākais spēks būtu, ja tāda spēka nemaz nebūtu…

Bet, varbūt arī ne.

  * _Monologs no dienvideiropas teiksmas ‘Pats mazākais zēns’, aptuvens izcelsmes laiks datēts ar agrīno 27to gadsimtu._

_Stāsts vēsta par parastu zēnu, kas drosmīgi pārvar briesmas un šķēršļus, lai nolīgtu sava ciemata glābšanai no ļaunā Oni ‘Skumju Vīru’, un satur sevī virkni dialogu starp ideālistisko zēnu un cinisko ‘Skumju Vīru’. Neraksturīgi drūma noskaņojuma darbs, atšķirībā no citām parasti laimīgām un jautrām pēc-Ledus teiksmām, stāsts tomēr beidzas uz laimīgas nots, briesmīgais Oni tiek uzvarēts, ciemats izglābts (un tajā pat apmetas Karaliskās Gvardes vienība, lai pasargātu to no citām briesmām un aizstātu Oni iznīcināto sākotnējo nelielo garnizonu), bet zēnu apjūsmo un cildina visi apkārt esošie. ‘Skumju Vīrs’, tipiskā literāro varoņu stilā, aiziet no ciemata jau nākamajā dienā pēc uzvaras, atsakoties no jebkādas citas balvas kā vien mazliet pārtikas (un, kā vīrs dīvaini veidā izsakās, ‘tā mirdzuma, ko es ieguvu no nogalinātā radījuma’). Nav zināms, vai šis stāsts ir bāzēts uz jel kādiem patiesiem notikumiem, izņemot to ka attiecīgajā reģionā aptuveni tajā laika periodā kāds vai kas patiesi bija iznīcinājis vienu no Kristāla Tokijas garnizoniem._




-#-

 

* * *

 

Vīrs iznira no ēnām ar šņācienā pavērtu muti un saulesbriļļu neaizsegtām naidā kvēlojošām acīm. To liesmas tomēr nebija tik stipras, lai izgaismotu ēnas un nodotu viņa klātbūtni. Pagaidām vēl ne. Viss viņa stāvs, no dūrēs sažņaugtajām plaukstām līdz saspringušajiem lieliem vibrēja aizturētu dusmu lēkmē.

Viņš palika turpat, ieslīdzis visdziļākajās ēnās, gadsimtu cīņās norūdītajam ķermenim esot gatavam eksplodēt sevi un pretinieku nesaudzējošā nežēlīgā cīņā. Tomēr tas vēl nenotika. Nedrīkstēja pieļaut nelabojamas kļūdas. Visas viņa maņas, visi sajūtu orgāni bija atvērti uztvert vissīkāko apkārt notiekošo faktu, gatavi novērtēt un reaģēt uz jebkuru uzbrukuma mēģinājumu.

Smaragds novērtēja ainu, kas atsedzās viņa skatienam.  Piecas senši karotājas - no kurām viena gulēja bezsamaņā - divi mēness kaķi un svaigas drupas. Neviena cita nemanīja - ne Tumsas Karalistes pakalpiņus, ne frakā tērpto Maskoto Ākstu... Ne Sereniti... 

Viņa bija pazudusi.

Liesmas Smaragda acīs izplēnēja un dusmu šņāciens klusi pārtapa rūgti sašķiebtā vieplī, tomēr ķermenis bija tikpat sasprindzis kā pirms mirkļa.

Viņa bija pazudusi. Viņas aura vairs nevibrēja tā, kā to bija darījusi tikai vēl mirkli iepriekš. Ja Serenite arī bija kaut kur, tad pilnīgi noteikti viņas vairs nebija nekur šeit tuvumā. Sasodītā paralēlā kabatas dimensija - pietiekami tuva reālajai pasaulei, lai viņš spētu caur barjeru sajust Serenites auru, bet tai pat laikā pietiekami atstatus, lai nojauktu tiešo teleportāciju. Bija pietrūcis tikai mazliet laika, kamēr viņš apgāja šo šķērsli, metaforiskais kritušais koks uz metaforiskā teleportācijas ceļa, bet ar to bija pieticis, lai šo izdevību pazaudētu.

Tik un tā, pie visiem velniem, kur gan Serenite bija pazudusi?!

Vīrs samirkšķināja acis un paskatījās uz kristālu paslēptu aiz krekla uz krūtīm. "Kas tev vēl?" viņa balss bija tik klusa, tikko dzirdams čuksts, ko pat mēness kaķu dzirdīgās ausis nespētu uztvert.

"Ginzuišou?" viņš atkal samirkšķināja acis un paskatījās apkārt. Jā, to spēka avotu joprojām varēja sajust tepat tuvumā, tas bija kā vājas skābes pilienu rasa pret viņa ādu. Kristālam bija taisnība, ginzuišou bija tepat līdzās... vīra seja saviebās kā zobu sāpēs... Un reizē tas arī nebija līdzās. Brīdi vīra acis samiedzās, līdz viņš saprata, ko nozīmēja šie it kā konfliktējošie signāli. Tās mazās starpdimensiju kabatas, kurās senši kareives glabāja savus transformācijas zižļus, sakaru ierīces, rokassomiņas, spogulīšus, pūdernīcas un visu pārējo sievišķo būtņu līdzi nēsāto drazu... Tam bija jāatrodas vienā no tādām kabatām. Tikai... kāpēc gan tas atradās pie vienas no senši kareivēm, nevis pie Serenites?

Smaragds ar pūlēm noturējās nesācis plēst sev matus. Ginzuišou. Sasodītais, nolādētais Ginzuišou jau bija klāt! Tas nu bija viens no tiem pāris top punktiem sarakstam ar lietām, ar ko Smaragds nekad nevēlējās sastapties. Turpat blakus punktam par Pluto parādīšanos viņam tieši aiz muguras.

Viņš pameta zibenīgu skatienu atpakaļ pār plecu - tikai katram gadījumam - pirms atkal pievērsties senši novērošanai. Nebija vērts sākt pārdzīvot, ka Impērijas kristāls ir uzradies. Ja tas šobrīd atradās pie kādas no senši, tad tas pilnīgi droši neatradās pie Serenites, un, lai cik niecīgs, tas tomēr bija bonuss. 

Smaragds pārvietojās pa telpas perimetru, līdz atradās vistuvāk Marsai. Meitene... Labi, visas meitenes izskatījās skumju nomāktas. Varbūt viņas patiesi izjuta tikko atrastās jaunās karalienes iztrūkumu? Tas viņām noteikti bija bijis pamatīgs šoks, pat ja nabaga bērni bija jau pieņēmuši kā apriori faktu to, ka viņu pagātnes dzīves turpmāk noteiks viņu tagadnes un nākotnes plānus. Tas ir, ja viņas nav kļūdījušās par visu to reinkarnācijas procedūru.

Vienreiz Serenite bija parādījusies, tātad viņa parādīsies vēlreiz. Un, kad viņa to izdarīs, viņš jau būs priekšā un sagaidīs viņu, novērtēs jaunās karalienes spēku, spējas un pieredzi, un izvēlēsies vislabāko veidu kā ar viņu tikt galā. Ja tas nesanāca šodien, vienmēr paliek rītdiena. Vai parītdiena. Vai nākamā nedēļa. Vai pēc gada. Steidzies lēnām, tā laikam bija tas teiciens, par nonākšanu kapā tiem, kas neapdomāja savu rīcību un metās iekšā problēmās ar galvu pa priekšu.

Smaragda seja un augums lēnām atslāba. Te vairs nebija par ko uztraukties. Mēness Kareive, tā kas te gulēja pus-nemaņā, pat ar viņu viss būs kārtībā. Mazliet zaudējusi enerģiju, bet citādi neskarta, ciktāl vēstīja skatiens uz viņas auru. Tomēr, varbūt ka bija vērts izrādīt mazliet līdzjūtības. Meitēns patiesi viņam patika un nekādi nebija pelnījusi aiziet bojā tik jauna, no tā, ka viņš te pieies klāt un painteresēsies par viņu, par viņas stāvokli, gabals viņam nenokritīs. Kamēr viņa vēl ir dzīva, viņa ir pelnījusi kaut mazliet palīdzības arī no viņa puses. 

Smaragds iznira no ēnu patvēruma ar liekuļoto rūpju masku uzvilktu pāri sejai. "Ar Mēness kareivi viss kārtībā?"

 

* * *

 

Marsai nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās piedzīvot vēl kādu negaidītu pārsteigumu. Viņas joprojām atradās ienaidnieka kontrolētā teritorijā, viņu beidzot atrastā princese gulēja viņu priekšā bezsamaņā, un puisis, ar ko viņa bija tikusies, kuru bija iemīlējusi - šis puisis bija tagad neaizsniedzams - izrauts gan no viņas sirds, gan no viņas klātbūtnes. Sasodīts, kā gan viņa varētu cerēt, ka viņai būtu kaut niecīgas izredzes sacensties ar savu valdnieci par Serenitei lemtā līgavaiņa sirdi? Un sasodīts, kā gan karalienei Berilai bija izdevies šo brīdi - princeses un prinča atkalsatikšanos - padarīt vēl skumjāku, tieši šajā mirklī sagūstot Mamoru. Nudien, ar to, kā notikumi te risinājās, vēl tikai trūka, lai tagad te ierastos Smaragds ar savām kārtējām dzēlīgajām piezīmēm. 

Smaragds ieradās, iznirstot no ēnām tā, itkā visu laiku būtu bijis tepat līdzās. _Iespējams ka tieši tā viņš arī te bija stāvējis un visu no ēnām vērojis_ , viņa nikni pie sevis nodomāja. Ja atceras, kā viņš parasti mēdza stāvēt malā un vērot viņu kaujas ar Tumsas Karalistes spēkiem, varbūt ka arī šoreiz viņš te bija stāvējis un noskatījies, kamēr Mamoru nolaupīja.

“Ar Mēness kareivi viss kārtībā?” 

“Ar viņu viss būs kārtībā. Bet, ja tev viņa tā rūp, tad kāpēc tu neatvilkies te ātrāk un neiejaucies?” Marsa saviebās, pirms vēl bija pabeigusi savu sakāmo. Šī pilnīgi noteikti nebija viņas labākā diena, un Smaragdam piemita apbrīnojamas spējas izvilkt no viņas tās tumšākās emocijas, par kurām meitene bija nokaunējusies. Tas bija bijis nepelnīti, Smaragds patiesi izklausījās esam norūpējies… Tomēr viņas lepnums neļāva Marsai tā uzreiz atvainoties. 

Smaragds viegli saviebās bet tad uzsmaidīja. “Ak, nu gluži kā vecajos labajos laikos,” viņš sacīja, “Es diemžēl neesmu End… erm, Maskotais čalis frakā, es nevaru vienmēr būt jums līdzās tā... kā... viņš…” Smaragds aprāvās un apklusa, pamanījis sev veltītos saviebtos meiteņu skatienus. “Es laikam pateicu kaut ko tādu, ko man nevajadzēja?”

“Taksedo Kamenu sagūstīja Tumsas Karaliste,” Luna rāmā balsī paziņoja, atejot no Mēness sāniem un pienākot blakus Marsai.

“Atkal?” vīrs nedomājot izdvesa, pirms, aprāvās. “Tumsas Karaliste atkal pierādījusi, ka viņiem ir vēl kur krist zemāk?” viņš piebilda, cerot, ka ar to piesegs savu izgāšanos. _Varbūt ka šoreiz kāds no senši ienaidniekiem beidzot parūpēsies par tā siržulauzēja permanentu izņemšanu no gēnu kopuma_ , viņš nodomāja. _Nē, uz tik lielu laimi jau nebija ko cerēt_. “Un… Serenite? Man likās,” _es zinu!_ “Es sajutu te viņas klātbūtni…”

Luna mirkli svārstījās. Princeses pamošanās bija uzjundījusi kaķei šādas tādas jaunas atmiņas par Sudraba Laikmetu, un joprojām tur nebija ne vēsts no šī svešinieka. Var jau būt, ka tas bija nepelnīti - tā šaubīties par šo vīru, bet kaut kas viņā izsauca vēlmi neuzticēties šim Smaragdam līdz galam. Vai nu tas bija tas, kā viņš stāvēja malā un domīgi vēroja kā senši cīnās, vai arī tās bija tās savādās acis bez zīlītēm un baltumiem, kas, likās, spēja izurbties tev cauri un nolasīt tavas domas, kad tās tevi vēroja, un varbūt ka tā bija vienkārši personiska nepatika pret šo cilvēku, bet Luna nespēja pārliecināt sevi, ka viņam var atklāt visu patiesību. Galu galā, ja viņa būs kļūdījusies, vienmēr paliek iespēja atvainoties un lūgt piedošanu.

“Princese Serenite šobrīd ir aizgājusi,” Luna paziņoja.

“Bet viņa…” Venēra iesāka, pirms Jupiteras elkonis ‘nejauši’ iecirtās viņai paribē.

“Princese Serenite šobrīd ir aizgājusi,” Luna atkārtoja, un brīdī, kad Smaragds bija aizgriezies, veltīja Mīlestības Senši dusmu pilnu skatienu.

“Ak,” Venēra izdvesa, piepeši atcerējusies par visām tām reizēm, kad Luna bija brīdinājusi viņas neuzticēties šim svešiniekam. “Nu bet tieši to es arī gribēju teikt.”

Pārējās visas paskatījās uz viņu kā uz jukušu, un Venēra apjukusi ieklepojās. Vientulības nasta solo karjeras laikā piepeši vairs nešķita nemaz tik briesmīga.

* * *

 

-#-

‘ _Un miers pārņēma Zemi, kad Attīrīšanās radītā sajūsma bija sasniegusi visus tās iemītniekus. Pēdējie no nesamierināmajiem bija izvēlējušies pamest mūsu planētu, un beidzot bija iestājies jauns laikmets, jauna ēra gaiši staroja mūsu priekšā. No tiesas, šo laikmetu varēs saukt par Zelta Laikmetu_ …’ 

Kas gan, atvainojiet, par sū? Tas autors taču to no tiesas nedomāja nopietni? Lai gan, ja vērtē bāzējoties uz lasītajām grāmatām, rakstnieku prasmes pēc Attīrīšanās bija palikušas pilnīgi nožēlojamākas. It īpaši ja vērtē konkrēti šo ‘ _smērējumu_ ’. Baidos, ka šis ‘ _vēsturnieks_ ’ , ja tā var teikt, bija izlaidis pāris būtiskas rindkopas no sava sacerējuma, un es atļaušos tās šeit papildināt viņa vietā. 

‘Kad Attīrīšanās bija pabeigta, planētu apņēma rāms sastindzis miera stāvoklis. Vairums tās iedzīvotāju savā naivumā ļāvās iedomāties, ka līdz ar to pār Zemi tagad valdīs tikai miers un saticība, un ka cilvēce - ja pēc ginzuišou veiktajām attīrīšanās pārmaiņām to tā vēl varēja saukt - var beidzot atviegloti uzelpot un palaiskoties. 

Pagāja tikai pāris gadi, un tas sākās. Kāda ēna pazibēja tur, kur tai nevajadzētu būt. Kāds draudīgs rūciens atskanēja no krūmu biezokņa, Dīvainu, agrāk neredzētu pēdu nospiedumi uzradās ap nomaļiem ciematiem. Baumu viļņi sacēlās, sakūlās duļķainā panikas ūdens atvarā, kurā nevarēja saprast, kas ir patiess, un kas tikai panikas rezultātā iedomāts. Līdz beidzot jaunā monstru paaudze atmeta slēpšanos un parādījās pasaulei. 

Pirmais no daudzajiem Pēc-Ledus iekarotājiem bija ieradies.’ 

Es nevaru atcerēties, kā viņu sauca, to, kas vadīja pirmo uzbrucēju vilni, un ja godīgi, tas arī nav svarīgi. Tādu kā viņš bija daudz. Gadsimtu gaitā Kristāla Tokija pievilināja neskaitāmus pašpasludinātos visuma pavēlniekus. Un katrs no viņiem ieradās ar armiju vai sekotāju pūli. Oni, joumas, kappas, lai kā nu viņi sevi nesauktu, viņi nāca, lai kalpotu saviem saimniekiem. Un, kad saimnieki bija vai nu sakauti, vai arī piespiesti atkāpties, respektīvi, panikā bēgt, tad kā jūs domājiet, kas notika ar šiem sekotājiem? Tie palika pamesti uz tiem naidīgas planētas. Uz mūsu planētas. 

Var droši teikt, ka vairumu no šiem radījumiem perspektīvas atlikušo mūžu pavadīt uz Zemes galīgi neiepriecināja. 

Protams, ka palikt Kristāla Tokijas tuvumā  viņi nevarēja - palikt nozīmētu parakstīt sev nāves spriedumu. Tāpēc viņi izklīda pa visu pasauli, pazuda tukšainēs, kalnos, alās, pārņemot brīvās teritorijas. Kristāla Tokija iegūst savu mieru, kamēr pārējā pasaule ir spiesta sadzīvot ar šo problēmu. 

Galu galā, ja problēmu vairs neredz, tad jau tā vairs nav problēma. Cik nu es esmu ar to saskāries, tā ir domājuši vairums Kristāla Tokijas iedzimto. 

Zelts, ko neteiksi. Gandrīz nekam nederīgs, mīksts un košs materiāls, kas tūkstošiem gadus ir izsaucis alkatību un skaudību tajos, kas uz to paskatījušies. Patiesi, cik gan piedienīgs raksturojums! Vismaz šajā ziņā ‘ _vēsturniekam_ ’ būs bijusi taisnība, tā patiesi iesākās laikmets, ko varēja saukt par Zelta Laikmetu. Galu galā, kopš tehnoloģija no pusvadītājiem pārgāja uz cēlzemju kristāliem un nanomateriāliem, zeltam vairs nav tikpat kā nekādas citas praktiskas pielietojuma vērtības, kā vien būt par dārgu rotaslietu materiālu… 

-    _Personīgās piezīmes, atrastas kādā visai pilnīgā bibliotēkā Dienvideiropā. Aptuvens novērtējums datē šo ierakstu kā izdarītu ap 2570to gadu._

-#-

* * *

Kā gan viņš vēlējās nogrābt šo kalsno spalvaino kaklu un izpurināt no viņas visu informāciju. Iedomājieties tik, šis nožēlojamais blusumaiss, šis ceļmalas sprāgoņas kandidāts, šī stulbā kaķe bija acīmredzami izlēmusi, ka viņam vēl nevar uzticēties. Lecīgais, kaitinošais, izlutinātais kaķulops! Ko, viņiem te bija sava ballīte frakās un vakarkleitās, kur citādākus nepieņēma? Vai viņam vajadzētu apgūt speciālos puķu mētāšanas kursus un iziet nejēdzīgu runu teikšanas konkursu, pirms šī pāraugusī melnā žurka viņu atzīs par pietiekami cienīgu, lai sarunātos!? 

Tam vienkārši nebija iespējams noticēt!! Ja senši arī neuzticējās viņam līdz galam, tad viņas vismaz pieņēma viņu kā savējo. Pie velna, viņš bija atzinies ka pagātnē bijis Marsas mīļākais, un viņas arī to bija pieņēmušas kā patiesību! Viņš bija pieņēmis kā ļoti iespējamu faktu, ka Pluto kādā brīdī mēģinās viņu apturēt. Ja senši nepieņemtu viņu kā uzticamu sabiedroto, viņš to uztvertu saprotoši un pat aci nepamirkšķinātu. Bet, ka viņu aizkavēs ( _ak, bet tikai aizkavēs, tikai mieru_ , viņš pie sevis atkārtoja) muldošs spalvu vīkšķis - par to kā par reālu iespējamību Smaragds nebija pat iedomājies. 

Viņš izmocīja no sevis smaidu. “Ak, cik gan žēl ka es nesastapu viņu.” _Tu, mazā blēdīgā suņu barības kandidāte_ …. “Es esmu pārliecināts, ka viņa drīz vien atkal atgriezīsies.” _Sasodīts, un, ja es pareizi atminos, man bērnībā kaķi patika_ … “Vienmēr jau pienāks nākamā reize. Nododiet manus līdzjūtības apliecinājumus Mēness Meitenei, kad viņa atgūsies,” viņš piezīmēja, pagriežoties lai dotos projām. _Protams, ka te būs nākamā reize, jo tuvāko nedēļu plānos bija izsekot senši kareives divdesmit četras stundas dienā septiņas dienas nedēļā_. Varbūt ka būtu bijis pieklājīgi atstāt meitenēm mazliet privātās dzīves, bet, pie velna ar tādu laipnību. Sereniti bija jāatrod, un tādēļ Smaragds bija gatavs iet teju nāvē, tā ka tāds sīks morāls iebildums viņu nu nekādīgi nespēs atturēt. _Jā, Reja, tu vēl nezini, bet kopš šī brīža tev būs divas ēnas_. 

Saberzējis zodu, vīrs lēnām sāka soļot uz ēnu pusi. Kaut ko viņš tomēr bija aizmirsis, par to Smaragds bija drošs. Ko gan? 

“Ei! Pagaidi mazliet!” aiz muguras atskanēja Jupiteras balss. 

Smaragds atskatījās, pamanot ka Jupitera un Venera steidzas viņam nopakaļ. Marsa arī dīvaini skatījās uz viņu, taču palika uz vietas, blakus Mēness kareivei. Drīz mēness senši vajadzēja atgūties, un tad meitēnam tiešām noderētu kāda draudzīga seja blakus.  

“Paklau, es zinu, ka jums, puišiem, nu ļoti patīk tie mistiskie uznācieni un pazušana,” Jupitera klusi sāka runāt. “Bet Marsai šobrīd patiesi noderētu tava palīdzība.” 

_Tad redz ko es biju piemirsis_ , Smaragds domās uzsita metaforisko knipi. _Kā gan varēja izlaist Marsas patracināšanu_? “Palīdzība?” 

“Viņa taču tev pateica, ka satiekas ar kādu puisi, vai ne?” Venēra turpināja, pametusi skatienu pār plecu, lai pārliecinātos, ka Marsa joprojām atrodas telpas otrajā pusē. 

“Jā.” 

“Nu re. Izrādījās, ka viņa satiekas ar Taksedo Kamenu,” Jupitera piebilda. “Nu, un… tagad viņa zina, ka tur nekas nesanāks. Tam čalim ir zvaigznēs ierakstīts piederēt citai.” 

“Puisi frakā? Marsa satikās ar viņu?” Smaragds apjukumā nezināja, vai sākt smieties vai raudāt. _Nudien, Marsas veiksmi mīlas lietās pat ļaunākajam ienaidniekam nenovēlēsi_. Lai gan, no otras puses skatoties, Serenite apprecēja Endimionu, tā ka tur bija sava daļa poētiska taisnīguma. 

“Viņi satikās, kamēr viņš bija savā parastajā ikdienas izskatā,” Venēra precizēja. “Līdz pat šim vakaram, Marsa pat nenojauta, ka viņi ir viens un tas pats puisis.” 

“Klausies, zaļmati,” Jupitera atkal pārtvēra sarunu. “Marsai šobrīd nudien pietiek problēmu arī bez tā, ka tu tā demonstratīvi viņu ignorē. Tev kaut kas viņai jāpasaka. Jebkas! Tu nevari tā vienkārši uzgriezt viņai muguru un aiziet!” 

Smaragds paskatījās uz Marsu, kas aizdomīgi vēroja viņus trīs te stāvam un sarunājamies. “Labi,” viņš piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu.

 

* * *

 

Marsa saviebās kā zobu sāpēs, redzot Smaragdu atstājam abas viņas draudzenes un dodamies pie viņas. _Tā_ , viņa nodomāja, t _ūlīt tas ies vaļā.  ‘Ak, man tik ļoti žēl,’ viņš teiks savā sasodītajā rāmajā balsī, un tu nekad nevarēsi saprast, vai viņš to domā nopietni vai arī tikai ņirgājas par tevi. Uz priekšu, tu, ķēms tāds, tavas žēlastības man tikai vēl trūka_...

Smaragds apstājās viņai priekšā un samirkšķināja acis. Tad vēlreiz samirkšķināja acis. Viņš svārstījās, lūpas viegli pavērās it kā gatavotos kaut ko teikt, bet tad viņš ieskatījās meitenei acīs, mute atkal cieši sakniebās un acis vēlreiz samirkšķinājās.

Marsa jau grasījās indīgā tonī painteresēties, vai viņš būtu mēli norijis, kad Smaragds beidzot ierunājās.

“Nav taču nekā tāda, ko es varētu tev pateikt, kas neizklausītos banāli vai nebūtu galīgi garām, ja?”

“Nē. Nav gan,” Marsa klusi atzina.

“Tad miers starp mums. Un turies,” viņš palocīja galvu, pagriezās aizgāja, izzūdot ēnās. Marsa stāvēja kā sastingusi, skatoties viņam nopakaļ, pirms pagriezties pret draudzenēm.

Artemiss izstaipījās. “Laiks pazust no šejienes, ja vien vēl kādai no jums nav te ieplānota tikšanās ar tumšo ēnu mīlnieku no pagātnes.”

Nākamajā mirklī gaisā uzvirmoja baltu spalvu kušķi, kad Luna iešāva viņam pa ausi ar ķepu.

 

* * *

 

-#-

Daži saka, ka pats varenākais spēks visā Visumā ir mīlestība.

Tas nav taisnība. Cerība ir pats varenākais spēks.

Ja vairs nav cerības, iestājas izmisums. Izmisums noved nāvē. Un pēc nāves… Pēc nāves tad vairs nav nekā.

Interesanti, vai man ir izdevies kaut ko izmainīt? Es esmu izmēģinājis visus trikus, visas iespējas manā mūžību ilgušajā cīņā ar Sereniti. 

Propaganda nestrādā. Ikviens radījums, kam ir kaut tik daudz brīvas gribas kā knislim, Kristāla Tokijā tāpat nedzīvo, un pat tie, kas dzīvo ārpus tās, lielākā daļa ir Attīrīšanās upuri. Kaut arī pa pasauli varētu sameklēt kādus pāris dučus to, kas mani neuzskatītu par Ienaidnieku ar lielo burtu, nevienam no viņiem nav pietiekami daudz spēka lai tas ko dotu manā cīņā.

‘Pilsētas mēroga risinājums’ arī nenostrādāja. Zemes atomieroču arsenālu pilnībā neitralizēja kaujās vēl pirms Lielā Ledus. Parastos ieročus viegli bloķē pilsētas aizsargvairogs, ko senši spēj aktivizēt mazāk kā sekundes simtdaļā. Satelītieroči, cik nu es par tiem dažiem modeļiem spēju uzzināt, vai nu tika iznīcināti pēdējās kaujās pirms Ledus, vai arī sadega Zemes atmosfērā degradējoties apriņķošanas orbītām, kamēr mēs trīssimts gadus gulējam ieslodzīti ledus cietumā.

Inde? Nē, tas… tas nebūtu īsti pareizi. Turklāt tas tāpat nedotu gaidīto efektu, senši fizioloģija, gluži tāpat kā manējā, spēj viegli tikt galā ar tādiem sīkumiem kā parastiem cilvēkiem nāvējošas vielas.

Sabotāža? Pārāk ierobežotas iespējas, turklāt Marsa parasti uzrodas un uzsāk mūsu ‘izklaidi’, pirms vēl viss ir sagatavots. Bez tam, lai kā es nicinātu Kristāla Tokiju un tās iemītniekus, infrastruktūras graušana vai civiliedzīvotāju nogalināšana neko kardināli neatrisinās. Tikai muļķis mēģinās nogalināt čūsku, sākot tai griezt nost astes galu. Lai piebeigtu čūsku, jāķeras tai pie galvas.

Skatoties uz problēmas risinājumu personiskā līmenī, nav nemaz tik vienkārši tikt pietiekami tuvu klāt Serenitei, lai kaut vai mēģinātu viņu nogalināt. Jupitera un Marsa ir ļoti profesionāli izveidojušas drošības dienestu. Jāsaka, ka pa visiem šiem gadiem, kopš es esmu te darbojies, viņām ir bijis pietiekami daudz laika un iespēju apgūt visdažādākās praktiskas iemaņas šai jomā.

Tomēr, dažreiz man tas izdodas. Dažreiz, par spīti visam, par spīti viņu pārspēkam un varai, man izdodas izsisties cauri viņu aizsardzībai. Dažreiz es nonāku tik tuvu… tik ļoti tuvu…

Cerība nekad nemirst. Un kamēr vien tā pastāv, kamēr vien mani sapņi nepiepildīsies, pastāvēšu arī es. 

 

  * _Fragments no garākas sarunas starp pirms-Nemesis laika dumpinieku Smaragdu un Haosa pielūdzēju Lēdiju Diskordu, laikā, kad viņi kā sabiedrotie apmainījās ar pieredzi un plāniem cīņā ar Kristāla Tokiju. Lēdijas sekotāji, pazīstami kā diskordiāņi, kļuva slaveni ar to ka rīkoja savus teroristiskos uzbrukumus visneparedzamākajās un visneloģiskākajās vietās un laikos, kas Kristāla Tokijas sargiem sagādāja nopietnas problēmas 2589 un 2590 gadu mijā. Sakarā ar to, ka Smaragds bija imūns pret maģisko izsekošanu un novērošanu, šāda veida informācija tika iegūta krietni vien vēlāk un fiziskā formātā, konkrētajā gadījumā par to pēc izdziedināšanas pastāstīja kāds diskordiāņu pārbēdzējs. Marsa nespēja noticēt, ka Smaragds ir apvienojies ar diskordiāņiem, pēc tam kad gadsimtiem bija darbojies vienatnē, viņasprāt tas galīgi nebija Smaragda stilā.  
  
_
  * _Man likās, tu teici, ka tavas piezīmes būs tīri fakti bez emocijām  
  
_
  * _Es tev tikko sakataloģizēju pāri par trīstūkstoš antīku dokumentu, Rej, es jūtos pelnījusi kaut vienreiz arī atslābt un izplūst fantāzijās. Ja tev nepatīk, es tos materiālus sametīšu atpakaļ kaudzē, varēsi pati ķerties pie šķirošanas?  
  
_
  * _Nē, nē, būs jau labi…._



-#-

 

* * *

 

Joumas no Tumsas Karalistes ir visai ekscentriskas būtnes. Dzīve pilnībā izolētā ierobežotā dimensijā, pār kuru valda sieviete ar stipri apšaubāmu intelektu un pilnīgi noteikti apšaubāmu saprātu, no dzimšanas piemītošas pārdabiskas spējas, kas uz Zemes varētu tikt vērtētas no superīgām līdz pilnīgi patētiskām, tādā situācijā reti kurš varētu saglabāt vēsu prātu un racionālu domāšanu. Tūkstošiem gadus ilgusī izolācija, ierobežotais ģenētiskais materiāls selekcijai, kā arī piespiedu kārtā apspiestais iekarotāja instinkts, kam izolācijā nebija citu iespēju izpausties kā vien pašiznīcībā, tas viss noveda pie kaudzēm psihologiem interesantu noviržu rašanās un citām emocionālām novirzēm no normas. Piemēram pašpārliecinātība. Joumas kā likums bija pārāk pašpārliecinātas. Tikai, viņām bija visi iemesli tādām būt. Vienīgā nopietnā sakāve, ko viņas bija piedzīvojušas - izsūtījums no Sudraba Laikmeta - bija notikusi jau pēc tam, kad viņas bija uzvarējušas karā. Izmisuma diktēts pašnāvniecisks pēdējais trieciens no jau zemē guloša, pilnībā sakauta pretinieka. Savā kabatas dimensijā viņas bija augstākā dzīvības forma, evolūcijas kronis… Vispār, ja skatās nopietni, arī vienīgā dzīvības forma, ja neskaita pāris mājlopu sugas. Viņu bija tūkstoši, desmitiem tūkstošu, katra atsevišķi bīstamāka par veselu vadu Zemes kareivju, un tas pie tam bija pirms viņām piedeva papildus spēku Berila un Metālija.

Neviens nebūtu tāds idiots, lai mēģinātu iebrukt Tumsas Karalistē, jo tās bija viņas, kas bija iebrucējas.

 

* * *

 

Vīrs klusi materializējās, ēnu tumsai apvijoties ap viņu kā apmetnim, kas palika uz parka soliņa Tokijā. _Pa tiešo nezvēra vēderā_ , viņš nodomāja, paskatoties apkārt, pieplacis pie sienas milzīgajā, slikti izgaismotajā klinšu alā, kas kalpoja par Karalienes Berilas troņa zāli un vienlaikus arī audienču telpu. _Diezgan klišejiska un kliedzoši vulgāra nezvēra vēderā_ , viņš pielaboja, pamanījis tumšo troni, uz kura šobrīd Karaliene Berila sēdēja.

Izsekot šeit Endimionu nebūs vienkārši, viscaur šeit klājās pāri fona aura, kas slāpēja visas pārējās auras, liedzot tās atšķirt vienu no otras. _Laikam jau tas ir tas enerģijas radījums, kam Berila kalpo_ , viņš nodomāja, ieklausoties klusajās karalienes galma sarunās. _Kā viņu tur sauca?_ Vīrs nikni sapurināja galvu, kārtējo reizi viņš nespēja to atcerēties, simtiem leģendu, simtiem radījumu kas bija pazibējuši viņa dzīvē, kā gan kāds pat ar tādu atmiņu, kā viņējā, spētu atcerēties katru sīkāko detaļu?

Kā tur bija tas teiciens, _acis ir logs uz cilvēka dvēseli_? Viņam vienmēr bija šķitis interesanti, ko gan citi redz tad, kad skatās viņa zaļajās acīs bez baltumiem un zīlītēm, ko gan viņi tur ierauga? _Un ko gan, sasodīts, viņš tādu bija ieraudzījis Marsas acīs_ , viņš pie sevis nobrīnījās, _ka viņš bija parakstījies uz kaut ko tik muļķīgu kā patreizējā avantūra. Laikam jau tas būs bijis kaut kas sasodīti labs_ , viņš īdzīgi nodomāja, _jo tas, ko es tagad daru, ir sasodīti stulbi_.

_Lai kami stāv man klāt, tik tālu nu mēs esam. Es patiesi esmu nobriedis tērēt enerģiju un laiku, lai glābtu Endimionu_. Ja vien varētu godīgi atzīt, ka tas tiek darīts tikai tāpēc, lai ar tādu labo darbu vairāk pielabinātos senši kareivēm. Ja vien varētu teikt, ka viņš glābj Endimionu tikai tāpēc, lai tas maitasgabals pēc tam justos viņam dzīvību esam parādā. Tas būtu saprotams mērķis, pierasts un ne vienu reizi vien jau tā bija darīts. Sasodīts, ja tā būtu, viņš nejustos tik sūdīgi.

Bet nē, viņš bija te pavisam cita iemesla pēc. Sasodītā vēlēšanās palīdzēt Marsai. Lai trīskārt nolādēta šī mirkļa vājība palīdzēt tai, kas bija viņa zvērinātākais ienaidnieks. Kādai, kas ne vienu reizi vien bija pamanījusies nodedzināt viņam teju visu ādu no kauliem. Sieviete, kuru reiz viņš bija tā apstrādājis, ka senši nosūtīja viņu inducētā komā, atgūties uz veseliem trim mēnešiem. Viņi bija kā nāvīgie ienaidnieki, kā Monteki un Kapuletti, vienīgais, kur viņam būtu vajadzējis viņai palīdzēt, būtu nosūtīt viņu uz kapsētu!

Un tomēr… Meitēns bija patiesi ievainota. Viņa bija viena un pamesta un ievainota, un drīzāk elle aizsals, nekā tā spītīgā kuce kādam atzīs, ka viņai vajadzīga palīdzība.

Var jau būt, ka patiesība bija arī tas, ka nav jau nekas jautrs spārdīt kājām kādu, kas jau ir gar zemi. Ideja bija, ka tu palīdzi viņiem piecelties, un tad nostiep gar zemi vēlreiz.

Vai arī kaut kur sirds dziļumos viņam bija cerība, ka nākamajā tikšanās reizē Marsa par tādu nežēlīgu krāpšanu un sevis pamešanu atslānīs Endimionu zili melnu. O jā, par ko tādu viņš bija gatavs ziedot veselu gadu vērtus enerģijas uzkrājumus, lai tikai to redzētu. Bez tam, ja nu….  Paga! Šim bija jābūt pašam tumšākajam alas kaktam, kāpēc te bija palicis tik gaišs? Un kāpēc viņa kristāls tā vibrēja? 

Smaragds paskatījās lejup uz savām krūtīm, kur viņa zaļais kristāls šobrīd mirdzēja tik spilgtā zaļā krāsā, ko varēja nosaukt vien par ‘trakām dusmām’. Mirdzums, kas, viņš šokā piefiksēja, ar katru mirkli palika spožāks.

“Tu sasodītais muļķi,” viņš izdvesa, jau zinot, ko ieraudzīs, kad pacels skatienu augšup. Visas troņa zālē esošās joumas pagriezušās skatījās tieši uz viņiem.

 

* * *

 

Vīrs brīdi pikti vēroja savu kristālu, pirms pacelt acis un sastapt Joumu Karalienes vaicājošo skatienu. Seja  viņam bija sastingusi šokējošā izteiksmē, un balss, kad viņš sāka runāt, viegli vibrēja. “Tas ienīst tevi. Tas tiešām, no visas savas būtības, tevi ienīst. Neko citu, izņemot ginzuišou, tas nekad nav ienīdis. Pat ne Sereniti. Bet tevi tas ienīst. Tevi tas nicina. Tas… tas ir tik fascinējoši.”

“Kas tu tāds iedomājies esam?” Berilas vārdi izlauzās kā caur cieši sakniebtiem zobiem. _Sasodīts, kas to būtu domājis, viens īsts ložņātājs spiegs viņas troņa zālē_. Tikai senši kareivēm līdz šim bija pieticis dūšas tā spītēt viņas gribai.

Jaumas, izdzirdušas karalienes vārdus, instinktīvi padevās sāņus, atbrīvojot ceļu starp iebrucēju un viņu pavēlnieci. Te esošās visas bija izdzīvotājas, un, lai izdzīvotu, tām piemita zināms pašsaglabāšanās instinkts. 

“Vai tu neaizvērsies, tu idiot!” vīrs nočukstēja savam joprojam mirgojošajam kristālam. Kristāls uzplaiksnīja vienreiz, otrreiz, un tad atkal lēnām palika blāvāks, kā nokaunējies pieņemot parasto tikko samanāmo gaismas toni.

“Kas es esmu?” vīrs turpināja, kad viņa kristals bija nomierinājies. Tomēr, viņa acīm šaudoties starp tuvākajām joumām un iespējamajiem bēgšanas ceļiem, viņš piefiksēja, ka pat bez kristāla mestās gaismas šobrīd viņam tuvumā nebija nevienas ēnas. _Gluži mana parastā veiksme, man vajag ēnu, lai varētu teleportēties, un kāda no joumām ir ieslēgusi pa mani prožektoru_. Sasodīts, tā maita droši vien pat nenojauta, cik efektīvi ir nogriezusi viņam atkāpšanās ceļu. Tāda spēle vienos vārtos vairs nebija godīgi!

“Es esmu … Boksīts. Sudraba Laikmetā es kalpoju ģenerālim Žadeītam. Diemžēl, es nomiru toreiz, kopā ar senši kareivēm, bet laimīgā kārtā reinkarnējos, tieši tāpat kā viņas. Nesen es atguvu atmiņas par savu patieso būtību un te nu es esmu, piedāvājot savus pakalpojumus Jūsu majestātei.”

“Boksīts?”

Vīrs pamāja ar galvu.

Berila pacēla roku un raidīja pa viņu pamatīgu enerģijas triecienu. “Es tev neticu.”

Enerģijas trieciens atsitās pret steigšus pacelto barjeru un izplēnēja. Sasodīts, ja viņš jau nebūtu stāvējis atspiedies ar muguru pret sienu, sprādziens viņu aizmestu pāri pusei alas. “Žēl gan,” Emeralds piezīmēja, vērojot, kā izplēn uzbrukuma paliekas. “Kas noticis ar lētticīgo naivitāti?”

“Tātad tev piemīt šādas tādas spējas,” Berila piezīmēja, nejūtoties pārāk iespaidota par atvairīto uzbrukumu. Vairāk par spiegu un viņa maģiju karalienes uzmanību piesaistīja kristāls viņam kaklā. Kaut kas sakarā ar šo kristālu bija reiz bijis viņai prātā, bet laika gaitā tas bija pazudis.

“Pietiekamas spējas, lai saprastu, kad ir laiks atzīt kāda pārākumu.” Vīrs paskatījās lejup uz kristālu un nikni iešņācās. “Nē, mēs nepaliksim un nemēģināsim viņu te nogalināt.” viņš brīdi ieturēja pauzi. “Man pie kājas, ka tu esi gatavs man palīdzēt, viņa visticamāk būs tā, kas izvilinās Sereniti no viņas paslēptuves. Ja tu tā dedz nepacietībā man palīdzēt, dabū labāk mani ārā no šejienes. Un, ja tev tā niez nagi nomiegt šo izspūrušo Mis Sprādziens-Makaronu-Fabrikā, labi, mēs to izdarīsim, bet tikai tad, kad būsim labākā situācijā kā šī.”

“Ak tad ‘Boksīts’?” _Ka tik ne tā!_ Berila labi atcerējās Boksītu, mazais ķēms bija viens no tiem, kurus savulaik bija piebeigusi tā trakā Seilor Vī skuķe. _Tikt galā ar šādiem apkārt ložņājošiem spiegiem - tas tā kā būtu parasto joumu pienākums. Tomēr_ , karaliene lēnām pārdomāja situāciju, _ar to vien ka bija atļāvies iezagties un spiegot viņas troņa zālē, šis spiegs bija metis viņai personisku izaicinājumu. Tas, kā viņš atļāvās ignorēt viņu un sarunāties ar savu kristālu, tas bija vēl viens apvainojums. Laikam jau prātīgākais tomēr būs pašai viņu piemiegt, pārējiem par piemēru un par brīdinājumu pārējām joumām, kas te ir galvenā_.

“Jā?” vīrs pacēla galvu no sarunas ar kristālu.

“Ar labunakti,” karaliene garlaikoti novilka, paceļot rokas. Šoreiz viņa bija gatava tam, ka tiks pacelts enerģijas vairogs.

Vīrs pasmaidīja, jūtot kā kristāls iegaismojas enerģijas uzplūdos. “Ar labunakti, jūsu majestāte,” viņš paguva pateikt pirms izgaist, kad kristāls bija pārvarējis viņa teleportācijas ierobežojumu.

Karaliene Berila samirkšķināja acis. Tad viņa sapurināja galvu, nomurmināja vienu vienīgu vārdu “Gļēvulis” un pagriezās pret to pūli, kas bija ielencis viņas troni. _Nožēlojams gļēvs spiegs. Nudien, kaut kas tāds nebija tā vērts, lai tam veltītu savu personisko laiku un uzmanību_. “Tas kristāls. Es to vēlos. Tagad. Un mani neinteresē tas tips, kas to nēsāja.”

 

* * *

 

-#-

Ļaudis bieži izteic apbrīnu par manu kristālu. Tie brīnās, cik gan tas varētu būt spēcīgs, un kāpēc, ja tam ir spējas, tas man nepalīdz biežāk? Tie brīnās, vai tas patiesi ir saprātīgs, vai arī es vienkārši ik ilgi esmu bijis vientuļš, ka jau sāku runāt pats ar sevi, iedomājoties ka runāju ar zaļas krāsas akmeni?

Patiesībā atbilde ir...

  * Te piezīme (kas bija ielikta kā grāmatzīme filozofijas pamatu grāmatā galvenajā Kristāla Tokijas bibliotēkā) apraujas. Piezīmi atrada bibliotekārs 2719tajā gadā. Spriežot pēc grāmatas izvēles, piezīmes autors bija plānojis, ka to atradīs.
  * Maitasgabals. Piezīme, nevienā citā dienasgrāmatas ierakstā viņš arī nav ne ar pušplēstu vārdu pieminējis kaut ko par kristāla spējām, izcelšanos vai saprātīgumu. Tas ir viens viņa noslēpums, kuru viņš nekad tā arī nav atklājis.



-#-

 

* * *

Sarkani saraudātām acīm Usagi gulēja saritinājusies gultā. Uz skapīša blakus gultai, atvērtā mūzikas lādīte klusi spēlēja savu skumjo melodiju.

Cik dīvaini, pirms Tumsas Karaliste bija nolaupījusi Taksedo Kamenu, melodija nepavisam nebija šķitusi skumīga. Tagad, zinot, ka ienaidnieks viņu ir sagūstījis un samaitājis, viņai sirds vai pušu lūza skumju pilnajās notīs un nebija saprotams, kā gan viņa agrāk varēja par to jūsmot.

Usagi paslējās uz elkoņiem. Nē, tā nevarēja, tā nedrīkstēja domāt!!

Viņi atgūs Tuksedo Kamenu! Viņš taču bija no labajiem spēkiem! Viņš noteikti atgūsies!

Viņš tikai bija šo to aizmirsis. Nē. Ne tā. Viņam bija likuši aizmirst.

Viņs taču atgūs atmiņu, atgriezīsies pie viņas, un tad viņi abi kopā klausīsies šo melodiju, un viņa lūpas rotās smaids…

Usagi atslīga atpakaļ gultā, cīnoties pret viņu pārņēmušo izmisumu ar saviem sapņiem un cerībām.

 

* * *

 

Kunzīts nebija laimīgs. Nepavisam. Tumsas Karalistes politika nekad nebija bijusi spēle vārgām joumām, un pat Berilai bija visi iemesli uzmanīties, lai kāda jouma nemēģinātu uzurpēt karalienes varu. Bet šis te jau bija pārsniedzis visas robežas! Gluži kā no zila gaisa, Berila bija izlēmusi padarīt vienu no viņas ienaidniekiem par savu guļamistabas rotaļlietiņu. Problēma slēpās tur, ka tas draņķis nebija mierā ar rotaļlietiņas statusu vien. Šobrīd izskatījās, ka viņš bija cieši apņēmies gāzt Kunzītu no joumu ģenerāļa kādreiz šķietami nesatricināmās otrās vietas Metālijas kalpotāju sarakstā.

Bija pagājušas tikai pāris dienas, kopš Endimions pamodās Tumsas Karalistes kalpībā, bet visas zīmes, tiem, kas prata pareizi skatīties, jau bija redzamas. Kunzīta atbalsts tika metodiski grauts, viņa padotās šis izlecējs pārņēma vienu pēc otras. Ja Kunzīts steigšus kaut ko neiesāktu, tad, tā kā tas draņķis mēdza čukstēt Karalienei ausī visādus padomus, varēja gadīties, ka drīz vien Kunzīts pievienotos Žadeītam mūžīgā ieslodzījumā kristāla cietumā. Steigšus bija nepieciešama uzvara, publisks pierādījums tam, ka pārējo trīs ģenerāļu izgāšanās nepavisam nenozīmēja to, ka arī viņš būs tāds pats neveiksminieks.

Nicīgi Kunzīts paskatījās uz apkārt šaudošos joumu pulciņiem. Jau trīs dienas, bet no iebrucēja nebija ne vēsts. Bija vairāk kā skaidrs, ka turpināt meklēt bija lieka laika un resursu tērēšana - ja tas spiegs bija tik nemanāmi ticis iekšā, viņš tik pat nemanāmi jau sen bija paguvis notīties, un  droši vien jau sen kā atradās drošībā atpakaļ uz Zemes. Šīm dumjajām zosīm nekad neizdosies viņu te sameklēt. 

Tikai, bija kāds sīks fakts, ko šīs muļķes nezināja. Pēc katra no Zoisīta ceļojumiem uz Zemi, kad viņš naktī bija gulējis Kunzīta apskāvienos un pūlējies atgūties, tas nelga bija neizbēgami čīkstējis par savām piedzīvotajām nedienām un neveiksmēm. Vai tas bija pakļūt zem žurku bara ložņājot pa Tokijas pazemes tuneļiem, vai tā bija viena vai otra senši kareive, kas bja sadevusi viņam pa degunu un izjaukusi visus plānus, mūždien bija bijis jāklausās par ‘briesmīgajām nedienām’.

Tobrīd reizēm Kunzītam bija uzmākušās šaubas, vai ir to vērts to visu pieciest. Šobrīd, ak kā gan viņam pietrūka Zoisīta vaidēšanas un pukstēšanas. It īpaši par svešinieku ar zaļajām acīm, kas neatgādināja cilvēka acis, par zaļo kristālu viņam kaklā, par to vīru, kas vai no ādas līda ārā lai tikai patracinātu trešo ģenerāli, par…

Ak jā. Un vēl par senši kareivi vārdā Marsa. 

Zoisīts, par spīti visiem saviem daudzajiem trūkumiem, kas galu galā arī bija par iemeslu viņa nāvei, bija bijis vērīgs un inteliģents vīrs. Zoisīts pirmais bija pamanījis Nefrīta nodevību, ilgi vēl pirms Kunzīta, Berilas un visiem pārējiem. _Vēl vienu, pēdējo reizi, tu man palīdzēsi, mans draugs_ , Kunzīts nodomāja, _vēl vienu pēdējo reizi, kad tas patiesi ir svarīgi, mans mīļotais_. Kā Zoisīts toreiz teica?

‘ _Kā gan es gribētu izraut Marsas sirdi viņa acu priekšā, lai tikai būtu drošs, ka zem tām stulbajām brillēm un apmetņa slēpjas kāds, kuram tobrīd vairs nebūs iemesla apmierināti smīnēt_ … ‘

Nabaga nelaimīgais Zoisīts. _Es parūpēšos, lai šī tava vēlēšanās piepildītos_.

* * *

 

Maraksa, kā jau vairums Tumšās Karalistes joumu, bija vienmēr gatava izcīnīt sev labāku vietu knābšanas hierarhijā. Būt saraksta augšpusē bija labi, ja vien tev nepievērsa uzmanību Karaliene Berila personiski. Teiksim, pēc ģenerāļa posteņa šajās dienās neviena puslīdz prātīga jouma nekāroja. 

Diemžēl iespējas pavirzīties uz augšu rangā bija ārkārtīgi niecīgas. Ne jau velti joumas plēsās par godu būt izraudzītām doties misijā uz Zemi. Ja tev paveicās un senši kareives tevi nenogalināja, tad tas bija garantēts ceļš uz augšu pa karjeras kāpnēm. 

Noķert to spiegu bija otrs veids. Protams, konkurentu arī bija ka biezs, it īpaši tāpēc, ka joumas nevarēja veltīt tam visu savu laiku - Berila bija skaidri un gaiši pavēlējusi, ka meklēšanas pasākumi nekādi nedrīkst aizkavēt gatavošanos drīzumā plānotajam iebrukumam uz Zemi.

Maraksa, gluži saprotami, bija bijusi gatava atdot teju visu, lai tikai būtu tā, kas atradīs spiegu pirmā. 

Vismaz tā viņa bija domājusi vēl pavisam nesen.

Smaragda seja savilkās smīnā, viņam ar vienu turot ciet joumas abas rokas, bet ar otru aizžņaudzot viņai rīkli. Teikt, ka šī nebija pirmā reize, kad viņu bija vajājuši kā traku suni, būtu tāpat kā teikt ka jūrā ūdens ir mazliet slapjš. Dažas dienas viņš bija pavadījis nolīdis slēptuvē, lai sagaidītu, ka joumas samazinās modrību un centību viņu atrast. Viņš pat bija izvairījies no teleportācijas, lai lieki neriskētu. Lai cik maza nebija iespēja, ka Berila un viņas padotie spētu izsekot teleportāciju, labāk bija neriskēt, un vēl vairāk laika pazaudēt viņš vairs negrasījās.

“Paziņot, ka es nekad neuzvarēšu, ka man nav izredžu, un līdzīgas lietas, tas nav ilga mūža saglabāšanas noslēpums,” viņš piezīmēja. “Ja tu sāksi runāt, tu dzīvosi. Man te nejauši atausa galvā doma, ka Endimions nav vienīgais, ko es varētu atrast jūsu mazajā jaukajā tumšajā karalistē. Kā būtu ar bibliotēku, ar vēstures zinātāju, ar kādu vecāko, kas rūpējas par pagātnes leģendu un tradīciju nodošanu nākamajām paaudzēm? Kaut kam tādam jums noteikti ir jābūt, pat tikai tāpēc, lai iedzītu mazliet zināšanu jaunās paaudzes tukšajos pauros. Tāpēc piepūlē ka savas smadzenes, mans jaunais draugs, un pastāsti man visu, ko es vēlos uzzināt.”

Viņš bez piepūles pievilka pretinieku tuvāk un pacēla uz pirkstgaliem, neatlaižot tvērienu. “Jo ātrāk sāksi runāt, jo veselāka paliksi,” Smaragds piesolīja, ieskatoties joumai cieši acīs.

 

* * *

 

“Jūsu majestāte,” Kunzīts iesāka uzrunu ar piedienīgu zemošanos, bez kuras pēdējā laikā Berila vairs nespēja iztikt. “Es esmu izstrādājis jaunu plānu, kas palīdzēs mums iegūt Ginzuišou.” Viņš ar pūlēm novaldījās nesaviebies. Pēdējā laikā saņemt karalienes atļauju kādam projektam bija neiespējami, ja vien tas nebija kādā saistībā ar senši vai Impērijas Kristāla atgūšanu.

“Ceru ka tas ir labāks nekā tavs pēdējais plāns, Kunzīt,” Endimions nomurmināja, atspiedies pret netālu stāvošo kolonnu. “Man ir apnicis vērot, cik satriecoši stulbi visi tavi plāni izgāžas. Tas met ēnu uz mums visiem.”

“O, nesatraucieties, tas ir tik vienkāršs, ka pat Endimions to spēs saprast,” Kunzīts veltīja savam sāncensim naidpilnu skatienu. “Skaldi un valdi.”

“Paskaidro precīzāk,” Berila pārtrauca viņu, paliekdamās uz priekšu.

“Senši spēks slēpjas tajā, ka viņas ir komanda. Tāpēc plāns ir nošķirt vienu no viņām no pārējām, pārspēt un sagūstīt. Ja pārējās neatdos ginzuišou kā izpirkuma maksu par gūstekni, mēs vienkārši viņu nogalināsim, tādējādi samazinot senši komandas spēku. Vienādi vai otrādi, bet mēs būsim ieguvēji.”

“Pieņemu, ka tev jau ir padomā konkrēts mērķis,” Endimions pasmaidīja. “Es ceru, ka tev ir arī ienācis prātā, ka par savu vadoni Mēness Kareivi pārējās stāvēs un kritīs, un tavs gambīts nekad nenostrādās.”

“Es pat nedomāju mērķēt pa Mēness Kareivi,” Kunzīts plati pasmaidīja pretī, domās novēlot Endimionam pusduci ilgu un mokošu nāvju reizē. “Protams, ka savu vadoni pārējās aizstāvēs un neatstās vienu, tāpat viņas arī sagaida, ka mēs mērķēsim pa Mēness Kareivi. Tieši tāpēc es esmu izvēlējies šim plānam citu mērķi. Kareive Marsa.” Divi zaķi ar vienu šāvienu, kas par ideāli piedienīgu teicienu?

 

* * *

 

Smaragds domīgi skatījās uz trauslajiem, nodzeltējušajiem tīstokļiem, kas, sakrauti neskaitamās mazās nišās, aizņēma visas alas sienas. Viņš jutās teju vai vīlies, ka jouma, ar kuru bija sanācis tik ‘produktīvi’ aprunāties, nebija viņam samelojusi vai iesūtījusi lamatās. Nu, varbūt ka viņa novērtēs to, ka bija vērts teikt patiesību, kad pamodīsies no tā sitiena, ar ko viņš bija joumu aizsūtījis nokautā. Ja pamodīsies.

“Hei! Vai te kāds ir?” viņš iesaucās. Tas gan bija vairāk pieklājības pēc, nevis lai noskaidrotu, vai milzīgajā alā kāds šobrīd ir. Alas saimnieka klātbūtni viņa auru lasīšanas prasme jau bija konstatējusi, pirms vēl uz šo jautājumu spēja atbildēt viņa acis un ausis.

“Ak, vēl kāds jaunulis zināšanu meklējumos, lai labāk tiktu galā ar saviem ienaidniekiem. Tikai nesaki, ka esi apmaldījies meklējot virtuvi, kā pēdējais pirms tevis?”

Smaragds paskatījās lejup uz salīkušo joumu sarkani pelēkā kažokā, kas bija izklibojusi un nostājusies viņam priekšā. Cik nu viņš bija zinājis, cik bija lasījis par pirmo no leģendāro briesmoņu rasēm un par viņu dzimto Tumsas Karalisti, joumas bija karotājas. Armija izsūtījumā. Tiesa, bija jāatzīst, ka tos materiālus bija sarakstījuši Kristāla ‘vēstures viltotāju’ Tokijas autori. Katrā armijā bija pavāri, noliktavu pārziņi un rēķinveži. Vairumam maģisko armiju, kā šī un vēl daudzas citas nākotnē, tāpat bija arī savi viedie, zinību glabātāji. Galu galā, kad kaujā iesaistās maģija, kas zina kad tev ievajadzēsies kādu galīgi mazzināmu faktu no vēstures? Laikam jau Sudraba Laikmeta ziedu laikos bija bijuši tieši tādi paši paradumi.

“Viedā,” Smaragds viegli palocīja galvu. “Man ir ļoti nepieciešams jūsu padoms. Es gribētu vairāk uzzināt pat laikiem, kas tika dēvēti par Sudraba Laikmetu.”

“Sudraba Laikmets?”

Smaragds apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu.

“Esi drošs, ka labāk negribi iemācīties fokusēt savu maģijas prasmi nāvi nesošā enerģijas starā?” vecā jouma pārvaicāja, visam viņas balss tembram liekot noprast, ka nāvi nesošas maģijas apgūšana būtu daudz interesantāka nodarbošanās. 

“Es to jau protu.”

“Tad kā ar prasmi iedvest bailes pretiniekos, lai tie trīcot mestos bēgt tev parādoties?”

“Nē.”

“Kas tu vispār esi par joumu?” vecā jouma aizdomīgi pavaicāja. Ja tāda bija tagadējā jaunā joumu paaudze, tad laikam viņa bija pareizi izdarījusi, ka reti atstāja savu patvērumu. Kā varēja noniecināt nāves enerģiju? Zaļais izlecējs! Jouma apsvēra domu pāriet uz Tumsas Karalistes valodu, lai atgādinātu jaunajam kretīnam par viņa izcelšanos.

“Tāds, kas viegli sadragās tev visus orgānus, kas ir sadragājami nenobeidzot uz vietas, un atstās tev balseni neskartu, lai tu turpinātu agonijā kaukt pēc nāves kā atbrīvotājas, ja tu vēlreiz mēģināsi novirzīties no tēmas.” Smaragds atļāvās samelot. Dažkārt labākais drauds bija tas, kas bija visdraudīgākais to aprakstot, un ar joumām vispār labāk bija draudēt par daudz nekā par maz, ja negribēja zaudēt viņu cieņu un bijāšanu. “Pastāsti man beidzot to, ko es patiesi vēlos zināt, ‘viedā’, vai arī es tev praktiski nodemonstrēšu to, cik daudzus sāpju nodarīšanas veidus jau esmu apguvis.“

Vecā jouma apmierināti pasmaidīja. Bija patīkami kļūdīties, un šis jaunulis izrādīja visas pareizās joumu rases tieksmes. Kamēr vēl dzima tādas joumas kā šis te, rasei bija nākotne. Nežēlīgs, nepacietīgs, un tai pat laikā gatavs apgūt arī to, kas nebija derīgs tūlītējai izdzīvošanai šajā tuksnešainajā cietumā, bet gan vairāk uzzināt par tiem, kas viņas te ieslodzīja. “Ļoti labi. Tad ko konkrēti tu vēlies uzzināt par Sudraba Laikmetu?”

Smaragda seja arī atplauka smaidā. “Iesākumam, pastāsti man par saistību starp Sereniti un viņas senši kareivēm."

 

* * *

 

“ … līdz beidzot, reizē ar savu pēdējo elpas vilcienu, joprojām Kosmiskā Zobena caururbts, dižais pareģis Bunbojs nogalināja savu pretinieci, senši vadoni, dižo karotāju Venēru. Un skumjas nopūtas pāršalca mūsu pulkus, redzot aizejam mūžības tumsā pēdējo no septiņiem dižajiem dēmoniem. Un tai pat laikā skumjas jaucās ar vislielāko prieku un laimi, jo viņu uzupurēšanās bija panākusi to, ka visas iekšējo planētu senši kareives beidzot bija mirušas...” 

Smaragds apspieda sevī vēlmi garlaikoti nožāvāties. Vienmēr bija vērts atgādināt sev, ka Kristāla Tokijai nebija monopolstāvokļa attiecībā uz melīgu propagandu par saviem oponentiem. Te pēkšņi kaut kas, kāds viedās vecās joumas vārds lika viņa smadzenēm sarosīties.

“Vienu mirklīti.”

“Jā?” jouma atrāvās no visai detalizētā Mēness karalistes galvaspilsētas izlaupīšanas apraksta un pacēla skatu uz augšu no izdilušā pergamenta tīstokļa, no kura bija lasījusi.

“Visas iekšējo planētu senši kareives? Un kur palika kareive Mēness?”

Viedā veča vēlreiz pārslīdēja ar skatienu pār tīstokli. “Mūsu dižās uzvaras piezīmēs es nekur neredzu, ka būtu pieminēta kareive Mēness,” pēc dažām minūtēm viņa atzina.

“Neviena paša vārda par viņu?”

“Nē. Es gan parasti nepievēršu uzmanību tiem personāžiem, kas nav īpaši izcelti, galu galā parastie Mēness iedzīvotāji tika nogalināti visi līdz pēdējam. Vai būtu kāds iemesls, kāpēc šai ‘Mēness’ kareivei vajadzētu būt pieminētai?”

“Es neesmu pārliecināts... Droši vien arī toreiz bija pārpilnam pārcilvēku ar īpašām spējām. Tomēr ja tā padomā… Kāpēc gan lai viņas sekotu tās pavēlēm, kas nebija atdzimusi kopā ar viņām? Tam nav nekādas jēgas. Es… Paga! Armijas piezīmes, spiegu ziņojumi, senši spēka novērtēšana, lūk kas ir svarīgi! Kaut kur taču tādiem ierakstiem ir jābūt!”

“Kaut kas jau ir saglabājies.”

“Tad pārmeklē tos! Es gribu zināt, kā nomira Mēness kareive, ja jau tas nenotika šajā ‘pēdējā’ grandiozajā kaujā par Mēness karalisti’!”

 

* * *

 

“Nevar būt! Pat ne pušplēsta vārda? Kā tas iespējams, ka par viņu nav itin nekā?!” Smaragds dusmās trieca dūri pret savērpušos, nomelnējušo viedās joumas koka lasāmgaldu, pirms dusmās pielekt kājās un sākt soļot šurpu turpu pa alu.

“Laikam toreiz šī Mēness kareive nebūs bijusi vērā ņemams pretinieks,” joumu zinību glabātāja klusi nopūtās. “Bet tas jau arī nav svarīgi.” Nākošajā brīdī galds sabruka, Smaragda sitienam beidzot pārspējot gadu simteņos ieilgušo kalpošanu.

Smaragds apcirtās, atspiežot kreiso roku pret krūtīm, un atbalstot uz tās labās elkonu, atspiežot zodu uz tās plaukstas. “Galīgi nekā? Es nevaru atļauties izlaist kaut mazāko sīkumu. Kaut kas šai lietā nav pareizi.”

Pagāja pāris minūtes, un viņš sapurināja galvu un nolaida rokas gar sāniem, pagriežoties pret joumu. “Paldies. Tas biļa ļoti svarīgi, šī tava palīdzība.”

Jouma noraidoši atmeta ar roku. “Es esmu veca bet ne muļķe. Tik ļoti līdzīgs cilvēkam kā tu, tu noteikti esi topošais joumu vadonis. Ja ne tavas acis, es teiktu ka tu varētu iet pa Zemes pilsētām bez maģijas maskas aizsega, un nevienam nerastos ne mazāko aizdomu. Palīdzot tev, es palīdzu mums visām, vai ne?”

“Laikam jau tā ir. Vēl lielāka palīdzība no tavas puses būtu sagādāt man kādu šīs vietas karti. Es…  pēdējos gadu desmitus es esmu dzīvojis kā vientuļnieks, apkopojot un trenējot savas spējas mūsu kopējā mērķa vārdā, un es jūtos mazliet atpalicis no dzīves ritma.” _Ek, ja patiesi paveiksies, viņam varētu pat izsniegt Berilas pils plānus. Varbūt pat visai detalizētus. Galu galā, viņa medības noteikti nu jau bija pieklusušas, un tāpēc atrast Endimionu būtu vieglāk_...

“Kartes? Kāda gan jēga smērēt pergamentu ar tinti, uzzīmējot tās nemainīgās lietas, kuras mēs visas zinām kopš dzimšanas. Pāris gadi Karalistē, un tu atpazīsi visus mūsu cietuma nostūrus labāk par jebkuru karti. Labāk nekā tu vēlētos.”

Smaragds apspieda vēlmi smagi nopūsties. Protams, bija velti cerēt ka viņam tā paveiksies. “Labi, tad vismaz vārdiski apraksti svarīgākos orientierus ko atcerēties. Berilas pils būtu laikam tā, ar ko būtu vērts sākt?”

 

* * *

 

-#-

Merkūrija, ja vien viņai dotu nedaudz laika, varētu svelmaino Sahāru pārvērst Grenlandes ledājos. Jupiteras viens knipis rada vairāk elektrības, nekā pirms-Ledus Tokija patērēja gada laikā. Marsai ir tīrais nieks izsaukt uguns viesuli, kas nopostītu visu Kristāla Tokiju līdz pamatiem. Venēras lāzeri ir līdzvērtīgi… nē, stipri pārāki par senatnē izmantotajiem kosmiskajiem satelītiem ar kodolreaktoru barotajiem lāzera lielgabaliem. Manis paša spējas un prasmes cīņā viens pret vienu ir bijušas līdzvērtīgas viņām visām, pat pārspējušas šo senši spēkus. Pluto, ja tā padomā, spēj izmainīt pat pašu Laika plūsmu! Un tad mums ir Serenite, kas ir pavisam pati savā svara kategorijā nekā mēs pārējie. Mēs visi esam spēks un vara. 

Nu un tad?

Patiesi, nu un tad? Kāpēc vienmēr šis jautājums reducējas uz to, kam ir lielāks spēks un vairāk varas? Kā gan spārnu esamība un no senčiem mantots kristāls ar pārdabiskām spējām var padarīt kādu par pasaules valdnieces goda cienīgu? Kā gan daži triki ar elektrību un zaļiem īkšķīšiem un vēl neciešami lecīgs raksturs spētu padarīt kādu cienīgu būt par ‘karalienes’ miesassargu un visas Karaliskās Gvardes pārcilvēku komandas komandieri? Kā gan kāds var tikai ar prasmi mētāt rozes un ar to, ka pazīst lielisku skroderi, kļūt par visas Zemes karali? Un kā vispār kādam vienam konkrētam cilvēkam var atļaut spēlēties ar pašu Laiku?

Vai tiešām mazs zaļš kristāls un daži … ne pārāk patīkami piedzīvojumi … padarījuši mani par Pasaules Glābēju? Pie velna, nē taču! Es pat savus draugus nespēju izglābt, par pasauli pat nerunājot. Un tomēr es atkal un atkal mēģinu…

Mēs esam tik augstprātīgi. Ak, cik ļoti gan mēs esam augstprātīgi! Kamēr pārējie dzīvo, noveco un nomirst, mēs esam tie kas turpina būt, kas nebeidz eksistēt, kas maršē uz priekšu tikpat jauni un lecīgi kā pirms tūkstoš gadiem.

Reizēm mani sāk mocīt pārdomas, kāda gan būtu mūsu pasaule bez visām šīm pārdabiskajām spējām un maģijas? Vai tā būtu vienmuļa un garlaicīga? Droši vien ka jā. Bet varbūt, ka tādai vienmuļībai un garlaicībai būtu arī savas pozitīvās puses. Es, protams, atzīstu, spēja saspiest tērauda sliedi ar rokas pirkstiem līdzīgi kā plastilīnu ir ļoti patīkami un reizēm pat noderīgi. Teleportēties ir daudz patīkamāk kā kaut kur iet kājām vai kratīties sabiedriskajā transportā. Un kas gan negribētu bez jebkādām sekām atgūties no parastam cilvēkam nāvējošiem ievainojumiem? Tomēr, ja paskatās, ko gan visas šīs spējas un prasmes ir patiesībā atnesušas pasaulei?

Sāpes. Augstprātība. Bailes. Mūžīgā cīņa par varu starp šo vadoni un to vadoni. Tas tukšums sirdīs un dvēselēs, kas ir Kristāla Tokija. Un, pateicoties dažai labai personai piemītošai nemirstībai, apzināšanās, ka nākotnē nekas nekad vairs nemainīsies.

Kad es biju vēl jauns puisis, es sapņoju par to, ka reiz man piederēs milzu vara. Tagad es esmu spēcīgs un varens, un saprotu, ka sapņoju par visparastāko dzīvi, par dzīvi kādu dzīvotu visi Zemes iedzīvotāji. Tikai, ja šie sapņi piepildītos, vai tie neatstātu man mutē tādu pat velkoša rūgtuma piegaršu, kādu atstāja manas jaunības sapņi?

 

  * _Vārdi, kas pierakstīti tieši no paša Smaragda runas 2678.gadā. Sieviete, kas tos pierakstīja, bija savas pilsētas mērs, pilsēta atradās aptuveni divus simtus kilometrus uz ziemeļrietumiem no vietas, kur pirms Ledus bija bijusi Ņujorka._




-#-

 

* * *

 

Aina bija patiesi iedvesmojoša. Viņa priekšā atradās smilšains līdzenums, neliels tuksneša fragments, kura neauglīgās smiltis bija nosētas ar milzu kristāliem līdzīgi kā gliemežvākiem liedagā pēc vētras, un katrā no tiem ieslodzīts gulēja kāds nelaimīgais. Kad viedā jouma bija pieminējusi šo vietu savā haotiskajā Tumsas Karalistes svarīgāko vietu aprakstā, Smaragds saprata, ka nevar to atstāt neapciemotu. Ciktāl gan lieta grozījās par bijāšanas iedzīšanu, tas šķita esam mazliet par daudz pat tādai maitai kā Berila. Visiem, kas kaut reizi bija sākuši rāpties augšup pa varas kāpnēm, bija bijuši savi paņēmnieni, kā turēt mierā un pakļautībā par sevi zemāk hierarhijā palikušos. Serenite to panāca ar smadzeņu izskalošanu, daudzi citi, kā teiksim tas pats bēdīgi slavenais burvju piecnieks, vienkārši piemiedza izlecējus un izgāzušos sekotājus, bet Berilai bija vajadzējis kaut ko vairāk. Šo te.

Mūžīgais Miegs, tā to bija nodēvējusi vecā jouma. Visvairāk ienīstais un bailes uzdzenošais sods, ko vien Tumsas Karalistes iemītnieks varēja izpelnīties. Vismaz tapt upurētam Metālijai kā enerģijas avotam tā neradījuma neremdināmajai apetītei bija kaut mazliet cienījami, un tas turklāt beidzās ļoti strauji.

Smaragds ieskatījās teju necaurspīdīgajā tuvākā kristāla plakanajā virsmā, ieraugot tur to pašu ainu ko iepriekš. Sastingušais ieslodzītais radījums ar šokā pārgrieztu seju. Mūžīgais miegs? Drīzāk jau Mūžīgā Elle.

“Gandrīz tāpat kā būt sastindzinātam Ledū,” Smaragds izdvesa un nopūtās. Viņš paspēra vēl dažus soļus, ieskatoties vēl pāris kristālos. Kas zina, par kādiem grēkiem šie radījumi bija te nonākuši? Vai tie būtu bijuši disidenti? Vai vienkārši izrādījušies pārāk vāji, lai būtu noderīgi, un iemesti te par biedinājumu pārējiem, lai tie censtos kļūt stiprāki? Vai arī tie, kas bijuši pārāk spēcīgi vai pārāk nevaldāmi un uz ko nav varēts paļauties?

Kāda gan starpība? “Jūs visi būsiet brīvi. Visi līdz pēdējam,” Smaragds izslējās. Viņš pagāja garām vēl četriem kristāla cietumiem, bet tad sastinga. Pagriezies, vīrs atgriezās pie pēdējā no tikko aiz muguras atstātajiem kristāliem.

“Sākot ar tevi,” Smaragds piezīmēja, ieskatoties šausmu izķēmotajā ģenerāļa Žadeīta sejā.

 

* * *

 

Žadeīts, pirmais un arī vienlaikus vājākais no Tumsas Karalistes ģenerāļiem (un, spriežot pēc tā, cik ātri Berilas kalpībā izbeidzās pārējie, drīz vien, iespējams, arī vienīgais ģenerālis) bija izplūdis nebeidzamā kliedzienā. Bezjēdzīgā kliedzienā, jo neviens visā pasaulē, pat ne pats Žadeīts, to nespēja izdzirdēt, tā ka kliegt nebija jēgas. Bet varbūt ka tieši tas arī bija tā kliedziena jēga, varbūt ka viņš tā mēģināja tik skaļi kliegt, lai izlauztos cauri viņa sastingušajam cietumam, cauri šim nolādētajam kristālām, izkļūt ārā pasaulē, izkliegt savas sāpes.

Pats ļaunākais Žadeītam bija fakts, ka Berila cieši ticēja Tumsas Karalistes teicienam: ‘Kāda gan ir soda jēga, ja tas patiešām nav sods?’ Un tāpēc, ieslogot viņu kristāla cietumā, Berila bija izdarījusi pašu ļaunāko, viņa bija noņēmusi Metālijas tumšās enerģijas lāstu no Žadeīta dvēseles.

Topot ieslodzīts uz mūžu, viņš beidzot bija tapis brīvs.

Pirmo reizi daudz tūkstošu gadu laikā, Žadeīts beidzot bija viņš pats, nevis tumsas spēku kontrolēta marionete. Un pirmo reizi tūkstoš gadu laikā viņs ar skaidru prātu atcerējās visu to, ko bija darījis būdams tumsas spēku kontrolēts. Kā viņš bija lauzis savu uzticības zvērestu savam karalim Endimionam, kā bija nodevis savu mīlestību - savu ugunīgo princesi Marsu. Viņš atcerējās Sudraba Laikmeta pēdējās dienas pirms krišanas, visu to postu un iznīcību, šoku Endimiona sejā, bet vairāk par visu viņš atcerējās to neticību nodevībai un apjukumu Marsas sejā.

Un viņš sāka kliegt.

 

* * *

 

Smaragds rūpīgi izvērtēja sev priekšā esošo prāta mežģi. “Sasodīti sarežģīta būšana, vai ne tā, mans vecais draugs?” viņš vērsās pie sava kristāla. Piešķiebis galvu, viņš brīdi paklusēja pirms turpināt “Jā, jā, tikai tāpēc, ka to ir izveidojusi Berila, nenozīmē, ka es nevaru par to sajūsmināties kā par meistarīgi paveiktu darbu. Vai tu vismaz uz brīdi nevarētu aizmirst par savu kvēlošo naidu pret to dāmīti. Man tagad vajag tavu palīdzību.”

Smaragds brīdi svārstījās, pirms atbildēt. “Un vispār, ja jau tu tā ienīsti Berilu, tad kāpēc tu par šo ‘mazsvarīgo’ faktu neko neteici pirms tam, kad mēs ievēlāmies tieši viņas troņa zālē?” Dažas sekundes vēlāk viņš nikni sapurināja galvu. “Ak tad ‘neatpazini’ viņu, iekāms neieraudzīji viņas auru? Nu labi, labi, sapratu. Pacenties vairāk tomēr mani tādās situācījās nenostādīt.”

“Un es vēl turēju aizdomās par Žadija nāvi senši kareives. Laikam jau būšu viņu nepareizi novērtējis, ja čalis savu dzīvi pamanījās beigt šādi,” Smaragds nomurmināja, vērojot kristālā ieslodzīto joumu ģenerāli. Viņš uz brīdi sastinga, apdomājot situāciju. “No otras puses skatoties, kā atminos, tad pēdējā kaujā čalis īpaši ar enerģijas taupīšanu neaizrāvās. Laikam jau juta, ka neveiksmes gadījumā viņu sagaidīs šis te, un ka nav vairs jēgas neko taupīt un atlikt nebaltai dienai, vai arī izmisums viņam bija aizmiglojis prātu.”

Smaragds izstaipījās. “Vai arī čalis patiesi bija tikai prasts idiots.” Viņš paskatījās lejup uz kaklā pakārto kristālu, un noslaucīja plaukstas pret netīro kreklu. “Varbūt pajautāsim viņam pašam?”

Vīrs uzlika rokas uz milzu kristāla cietuma un sāka tās slidināt pa to, sejai sastingstot dziļā koncentrācijas maskā. “Ja te būtu kāds, kam nebūtu prasmes saplūst ar kristāliem, viņam vajadzētu padsmit gadus, lai kaut ko tādu izdarītu. Un, tā kā Sereniti tuvumā neredz…” Smaragds stingrāk atspiedās pret kristālu, un viņa rokas ieslīdēja tajā gluži kā baseinā ar ūdeni.

Pēc aptuveni pusminūtes Smaragds mainīja spēka pielikšanas virzienu un sāka vilkt rokas ārā no kristāla. Bez skaņas, bez trokšņa tās lēnām atkal iznira no puscaurspīdīgā materiāla, velkot līdzi arī sastingušo Žadeītu. Ērtāk pārtvēris ģenerāli zem padusēm, Smaragds izvilka viņu ārā brīvībā, atstājot aiz sevis ieslodzījuma kristālu veselu, nebojātu un tukšu, un tad noguldīja turpat blakus tam zemē. 

Viņš izslējās un lepni paskatījās uz zemē guļošo … ne īsti draugu bet arī ne gluži ienaidnieku. 

Žadeīts notrīsēja un krampjaini ievilka sevī elpu. 

Smaragds lepni pasmaidīja. “Zini, personas, kam piemīt tādas zināšanas par kristāliem, kādas es tikko nodemonstrēju, var saskaitīt uz vienas rokas pirkstiem,” viņš vērsās pie ģenerāļa. “Vispār, atskaitot mani, tikai Serenite vēl varētu to ar tevi izdarīt, tas tev zināšanai.” Viņš sarāvās un paskatījās lejup uz savu kristāla piekariņu. “Jā, jā, protams, ka tu arī palīdzēji. Neesi nu tik piekasīgs.”

Žadeīts izdvesa pirmo elpas vilcienu vairāku mēnešu laikā, un tad iekliedzās. 

Vēlreiz. Atkal un atkal. 

“Žadeit? Žadeit!?” Smaragds apjucis paskatījās uz kliedzienā teju vai aizrijušos vīru. Viņš notupās blakus ģenerālim uz ceļa un ieskatījās viņam acīs. Vēl pēc mirkļa Smaragds grūti nopūtās, izstiepa rokas un pārlauza Žadeītam sprandu.

“Tagad tu esi brīvs…” viņš izdvesa, noskatoties uz mirušo ģenerāli. “Piedod, ka man neizdevās dot tev otro iespēju. Un tā Ledus paņēma sev kārtējo upuri…”

Viņš piecēlās kājās un paskatījās neskaitāmajiem kristāliem - cietumiem. Nē, šis te bija vēl ļaunāk par Ledu, ja Žadeīts bija zaudējis prātu tikai pēc pāris mēnešu ieslodzījuma. Joprojām bija spēkā izteiktais solījums, atbrīvot visus šeit ieslodzītos. Kad tas būs galā, tad vēl paliks mazais neatrisinātais jautājums ar Mēness Kareivi un 24 stundu novērošanas organizēšana pārējām senši. 

Smaragds atkal pievērsās izmētātajiem kristāliem. To bija simtiem, Berila acīmredzami nebija bijusi valdniece, kam raksturīga žēlsirdība un piedošana. Tas prasīs mazliet laika.

Un, kas zina, varbūt ka tomēr kāds no ieslodzītajiem vēl būs saglabājis skaidru saprātu. “Varbūt,” Smarags pie sevis nomurmināja. “Bet diez vai…”

 

* * *

 

Visas viņas maņas teju vai auroja panikā, ka viņa bija īstās nepatikšanās.

Marsa par mata tiesu izvairījās no monstra vēziena un steigšus mēģināja atrauties no joumas, vienlaikus sniedzoties pēc apvārdotās ofudas. Viņas uguns uzbrukumi līdz šim nebija tam neradījumam pat spalvas apsvilinājuši, jo jouma izrādījās esam ugunsdroša. 

Gluži kā speciāli izvēlēta cīņai tieši ar viņu - Marsu.

Meitenei negribējās tam noticēt, bet arvien vairāk sāka izskatīties, ka uz šo cīņu viņu izprovocēja speciāli. Kunzīts īsā laika sprīdī bija sarīkojis trīs nekaunīgus uzbrukumus Tokijas centrā, un sāka izskatīties, ka viņš bija tikai nogaidījis, kura no senši uz tiem atbildēs pirmā. Kad bija ieradusies Marsa, viņš tūlīt bija uzrīdījis viņai šo joumu un pats aiznesies prom, visticamākais, aizkavēt pārējās senši ierasties meitenei palīgā.

Marsa izrāva apvārdoto papīra strēmelīti, izslēja to labajā rokā un sāka lūgšanu. “Rin … pou… āāāā!!!”

Joumas seja savilkās ņirdzīgā smīnā, viņai sākot saspiest Marsas roku ar tajā sažņaugto maģisko talismanu. Galu galā Kunzīts bija teicis -  ‘sagūstīt Marsu dzīvu’. Par ‘veselu’ pašreizējais joumu ģenerālis neko nebija minējis. “Pirox!” viņa izgrūda savu kaujas saucienu. Tas reizē bija arī joumas vārds, bet tikai tāpēc, ka viņa bija prasmīga cīnītāja un ar virkni ļoti noderīgu kaujas īpašību, nenozīmēja ka viņa bija interesanta sarunu biedrene.

Marsa sacirta zobus lai neiekliegtos, un papūlējās izrauties no joumas tvēriena. Diemžel, sanāca tikai tāda ne visai efektīva grūstīšanās, jo pretinieces satvēruma dēļ trūka iespējas atvēzēties vai atsperties pa īstam.  Meitene mēģināja ietriekt smailo kurpes papēdi joumas pēdas virspusē, taču pretiniece laikus paguva paraut ķepu sāņus.

Acīs sāka viegli satumst, Marsai cīnoties ar sāpju viļņiem no kā tērauda presē iespiestās rokas. Viņa domās pavēlēja sev ignorēt sāpes, taču tās tikai pieauga spēkā. Likās, tūlīt pat jau kauli rokā padosies un sadrups smalkās lauskās…

Piepeši spiediens pazuda. Pie visiem svētajiem kami, spiediens bija beidzies! Marsa atrāva acis no joprojām viegli sāpēs pulsējošās rokas.

Viņas skatiens sadūrās ar Smaragda skatienu. Tīri iracionāli viņa piezīmēja, ka zaļmatainais vīrs bija vēl netīrāks un noplukušāks nekā iepriekšējā tikšanās reizē, bet tas netraucēja viņam turēt joumu dzelžainā satvērienā, gluži tāpat kā tā vēl pirms mirkļa bija turējusi Marsu. Un, ja varēja ticēt skatienam, tad Smaragda tvēriens _bija_ sadragājis joumai rokā visus kaulus.

“Atbrīvo viņu no ciešanām, Marsa,” Smaragds izdvesa. Tas izskanēja mazāk pavēloši un vairāk lūdzoši, nekā viņš parasti būtu runājis, jo nācās paralēli vēl arī nodarboties ar enerģijas izsūkšanu no joumas, neļaujot tai atgūties un laist darbā kādu citu ieroci.

Meitene apstiprinoši pamāja un pārtvēra apvārdoto ofudu ar veselo roku.

 

* * *

 

“Man jāizglābj pārējās senši,” Marsa paziņoja, kad joumas atliekas vējš aizpūta projām parka dziļumā. Viegli aptvērusi labo roku ar kreiso, viņa noskatījās uz to pusi, kurp bija aizsteidzies ģenerālis. “Kunzīts teica, ka parūpēsies, lai neviens man neatnāktu palīgā. Viņām var klāties plāni.”

“Es domāju, ka ar tavām draudzenēm viss būs kārtībā, tagad, kad šī jouma ir mirusi. Tumsas Karalistes ģenerālis nav muļķis, viņš neuzkavēsies te pārāk ilgi, kad sapratīs, ka viņa plāns, lai kas tas arī nebūtu bijis, ir izgāzies, un kauja zaudēta.” Smaragds vērīgāk paskatījās uz Marsas roku. “Tava roka…”

“Ar to viss būs kārtībā. Bet man patiesi…”

“Labi, es saprotu,” vīrs pārtrauca meiteni pusvārdā. “Bet, pirms tu aizej, vai tu vari man godīgi atbildēt uz vienu jautājumu?”

Marsa paskatījās uz to vietu, kur vējš beidza izplandīt no joumas pāri palikušos putekļus. Reiz Smaragds bija sacījis, ka iejauksies cīņā un palīdzēs tikai tad, kad tas patiesi būs nepieciešami. Līdz pat šim brīdim viņa pus pa jokam bija uzskatījusi, ka tas ir tikai attaisnojums tam, lai viņš varētu stāvēt malā un noskatīties meiteņu kaujās. Tagad… Tagad viņa vairs nebija par to tik pārliecināta. Iespējams, viņa visu laiku bija domājusi par Smaragdu pilnīgi aplami…

“Labi. Kāds ir jautājums?”

“Tas ir kaut kas, ko es jau sen gribēju pavaicāt,” Smaragds saberzēja kaklu un izslējās taisnāk. “Es domāju par Mēness Kareivi. Es godīgi atzīšos, es daudz ko atceros par Sudraba Laikmetu, un daudz ko droši vien esmu piemirsis, bet par viņu es neatceros pilnīgi neko. Es jau neko nesaku, es zinu, ka viņa cīnās kopā ar mums pret Tumsas Karalisti, bet tas jautājums nedod man mieru. Kāpēc man nav nekādu atmiņu par viņu?”

Marsa vērīgi ieskatījās Smaragda sejā. Viņš nezināja. Viņš patiesi to nezināja. Un varēja redzēt, kā tas viņu nomoka. Kā viņš nespēj rast mieru no šīs nezināšanas. Īsu brīdi viņa apsvēra iespēju neko viņam nepateikt. Tas būtu bijis pelnīti - par visām tām reizēm, kad Smaragds bija viņu pavilcis uz zoba, par to pagātnes mīlētāju pieminēšanu. Bet viņš tikko bija saķēries tuvcīņā ar septiņas pēdas garu joumu briesmoni, lai dotu viņai iespēju to neradījumu piebeigt. Marsa uzticējās pārējām senši kareivēm, ar ko kopā cīnījās, varbūt bija pienācis laiks uzticēties arī Smaragdam? Bez tam, Tumsas Karaliste jau tāpat zināja, kas Mēness Kareive bija bijusi Sudraba Laikmetā, kā to varēja secināt no pēdējā laikā notikušajiem uzbrukumiem, kas visi kā viens bija mērķēti tieši pa Usagi.

Dažkārt, tev neatlika nekas cits kā vienkārši sākt uzticēties citiem.

“Vai tad tu pats to vēl neesi sapratis? Mēness Kareive ir Princese Serenite. Tāpēc tu neko neatceries par Mēness Kareivi no Sudraba Laikmeta.”

Smaragds stāvēja viņas priekšā sastindzis kā stabs. “Mēness kareive…” viņš nobālis izdvesa.

Marsa apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu.

“...ir Serenite?” Smaragds tikko dzirdami nočukstēja.

Marsa pamāja vēlreiz.

“Nē, tu noteikti kļūdies. Mēness Kareive?!”

“Jā, es zinu, es zinu. Tam ir sasodīti grūti noticēt. Pietiek tikai paskatīties uz to, cik viņa ir neveikla, kāda mūžīgā čīkstule…” Marsa lauzīja rokas piemeklējot pareizo raksturojumu, līdz atmeta pūlēm ar roku. “Burbuļgalviņa, vējgrābsle, _odango-atama_ , tāda viņa ir, bet tik un tā viņa ir mūsu Mēness Princese Serenite.” Meitene paskatījās uz Smaragdu, gaidot no viņa kādu atbildi.

“Mēness Kareive?”

“Jā!”

“Mēness Kareive?”

“JĀ, MĒNESS KAREIVE! JĀ, TU IDIOT. MĒNESS KAREIVE!”

Smaragda kreisās acs plakstiņš noraustījās. Tad tas noraustījās vēlreiz, un viņa rokas lēni sažņaudzās dūrēs, tikai lai pēc mirkļa tikpat lēni atkal atslābtu. “Kāpēc tu man to pateici?”

“Tāpēc, ka tu biji pelnījis to uzzināt, lai kā tu necenstos padarīt manu dzīvi par elli. Galu galā, tu man šodien izglābi dzīvību, un kāds ļaunītis gan lai darītu ko tādu?”

“... Jā… patiešām… kāds gan… Es… man tagad jāiet,” Smaragda kreisais acs plakstiņš atkal noraustījās un uz pieres izsitās auksti sviedri, viņam izmisīgi pūloties savaldīties un neeksplodēt. 

“Ar tevi viss kārtībā?”

“Es… man… tas ir tik satriecoši… atrast karalieni… es tikai… es jūtos mazliet šokēts. Tas arī viss, dārgā Reja. Atvaino mani!” Smaragds metās skriet uz tuvāko ēku pusi, tur, kur gaidīja glābjošās ēnas.

“Nu protams, rupjš kā vienmēr. Pat paldies nevīžoja pateikt,” Marsa nopūtās, pirms pagriezties un doties uzmeklēt pārējās senši kareives.

 

* * *

 

Smaragds iznira no teleporta Tumsas Karalistē, tikai pāris kilometrus no Berilas pils. Viņa ķermenis viss trīcēja, un ap dūrēs sažņaugtajām rokām kā Svētā Elmo ugunis lēkāja zaļi enerģijas izlādes loki.

“Seši simti un piecdesmit gadi, neskaitot Ledus Laikmetu,” caur sakostajiem zobiem izlauzās mežonīgs šņāciens.

Neliels joumu pulciņš, kopā pavisam septiņas, ziņķārīgi paskatījās uz viņa pusi un sāka piesardzīgi tuvoties.

“Tas nevar būt… Tas vienkārši nevar tā būt! Marsa meloja! Bet… Bet ja tā padomā…”

Viena no joumām piepeši kaut ko saprata. Ja svešinieks izskatījās pēc cilvēka, bet nebija ne Kunzīts, un ne Endimions, tad tas nozīmēja… “Tas ir tas spiegs! Berila mūs lieliski atalgos par viņa nāvi!”

“Viņas mani gadsimtiem ilgi vazāja aiz deguna… Padarīja par muļķi...”

Pāris gudrākās joumas klusībā nolamājās par savu ‘pamuļķo’ biedreni. Katra bija cerējusi, ka tieši viņai izdosies spiegu nomiegt vienai pašai, un tad atlīdzībā nenāktos dalīties. Tagad to būs jāsadala starp visām septiņām.

Vīrs tikai tagad, šķiet, bija pamanījis viņas. Protams, cik gan tipiski. Viņš bija devies uz vienīgo vietu, kur varēja nokļūt ātri un kur brīvi varēja ļaut vaļu emocijām neuztraucoties par sekām, un te tev nu bija! Šobrīd viņam prāts nemaz nenesās uz žēlsirdības izrādīšanu.

“Jūs. Pazūdiet.” viņš ieturēja pauzi, acīm iegailoties kvēlojoši zaļās liesmās, līdzīgās tām, kas tagad apņēma viņa dūres. “Vai arī mirsit.”

 

* * *

 

Joumu papildspēkiem vajadzēja piecas minūtes lai ierastos incidenta vietā. Tomēr, kad viņas beidzot tur ieradās, tur vairs nebija nekā, izņemot viņu māsu mirstīgo atlieku putekļus un dažus akmenī iekaltus… vai drīzāk pat iespridzinātus vārdus.

Joumas sastingušas paskatījās uz vēja lēni kliedētajām putekļu kaudzītēm un tad viena uz otru. Šobrīd ar pašpārliecinātību bija stipri par maz. Šobrīd ikviena no viņam jutās ārkārtīgi priecīga, ka ieradās šeit pārāk vēlu, lai sastaptu to… radījumu... kas tā bija izrēķinājies ar viņu māsām.

Tad viņas paskatījās uz metru lielajām zīmēm akmenī. Viena no joumām domīgi pakasīja galvu. Lai arī sakarā ar ilgi plānoto iebrukumu Tokijā, japāņu valoda Tumsas Karalistē bija kļuvusi par universāli zināmu valodu, reti kura no joumām bija papūlējusies apgūt arī japāņu rakstību. Beidzot viņas atmeta ar roku mēģinājumiem saprast, kas te ir uzrakstīts, un atkal pievērsās kritušo joumu atliekām.

 

‘TAS BEIDZAS, SERENITE! TAS BEIDZAS!’

 


End file.
